Sirius Black und der Diener des dunklen Lords
by Lakritze
Summary: Im zweiten Schuljahr stehen für Sirius, James, Remus und Peter wieder jede Menge Streiche auf dem Programm. Aber dann passiert etwas, für das die vier ausnahmsweise mal nicht verantwortlich sind, und aus Spaß wird Ernst.
1. Andromeda

Das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu "Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden Weide". Wie das letzte Mal werde ich jeden Samstag neue Teile hochladen. (Und die nächsten Teile werden länger, versprochen. ;) ) Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black und der Diener des dunklen Lords<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Andromeda<strong>

Sirius Black saß in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz und schrieb einen Brief an seinen besten Freund James Potter. Er hatte zehn herrliche Tage bei den Potters in Godric's Hollow verbracht, die ihn zu seinem Erstaunen freundlich aufgenommen hatte, wie James es ihm vorausgesagt hatte. Dies war insofern bemerkenswert, als dass Sirius der Erbe der ältesten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilie Großbritanniens war, die den dunklen Künsten bekanntermaßen nicht abgeneigt war, während die Potters von ihnen als Blutsverräter bezeichnet wurden und James' Vater Leiter der Aurorenzentrale war.

Für Sirus war die Einsicht schmerzlich gewesen, dass die ganze Sache anders herum nie möglich sein würde. James würde niemals einen Fuß in den Grimmauldplatz setzen. Orion und Walburga Black würden es nicht zulassen. Wenn es nach Walburga gegangen wäre, hätte Sirius noch nicht einmal James besuchen dürfen. Doch Orion Black, stets um das rechte Ansehen der Blacks in der Öffentlichkeit bedacht, hatte es schließlich erlaubt. Wenn auch Blutsverräter, so waren die Potters doch eine reiche, mächtige und vor allem reinblütige, alte Zaubererfamilie. Abgesehen von ihren politischen Eskapaden war der Erbe der Potters der Gesellschaft des Erben der Blacks durchaus angemessen. Aber Sirius war natürlich auch klar, dass er niemals auch nur daran denken dürfte, seine anderen beiden Freunde aus Hogwarts besuchen, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Remus hatte eine Muggle-Mutter und die Pettigrews waren zwar reinblütig, aber arm und hatten keine besonders lange Linie vorzuweisen. Sie waren der Beachtung der Blacks nicht wert.

Sirius' Türschloss knackte und eine Sekunde später schwang seine Zimmertür auf. Kreacher kam unaufgefordert hineingeschlurft und hielt erst an, als er direkt vor Sirius stand. Mit seinen wässrigen, blutunterlaufenen Augen blickte er sich misstrauisch im Zimmer um.

„Was willst du, Kreacher?", fuhr Sirius ihn an, der den Hauselfen noch nie besonders gemocht hatte.

„Die Herrin schickt mich. Der junge Herr soll nach unten kommen."

Sirius verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, sein Zimmer zu verlassen.

„Ich komme gleich", knurrte er, aber der Hauself machte keine Anstalten, sein Zimmer zu verlassen. „Was ist denn noch?", fauchte Sirius ihn gereizt an. „Verschwinde endlich!"

„Die Herrin hat gesagt, der junge Herr soll sofort nach unten kommen."

Genervt legte Sirius Feder und Tinte zur Seite.

„Ich komme sofort. Aber jetzt hau endlich ab!"

Er packte den dürren Elfen verärgert am Arm, warf ihn vor die Tür und schloss hinter ihm ab. Sirius mochte es überhaupt nicht, wenn jemand einfach so in sein Zimmer eindrang. Vor allem nicht, wenn es Kreacher war. Er wusste, dass der Hauself Walburga Black alles berichten würde, was er gesehen hatte.

Früher hat er wenigstens angeklopft, dachte Sirius bitter. Aber das hatte aufgehört, nachdem er nach Gryffindor gekommen war.

Als Sirius aus seinem Zimmer kam, stand Regulus bereits im Flur und wartete auf ihn.

„Da bist du ja endlich. Was hast du denn so lange noch gemacht? Mutter wartet."

„Ich musste mich noch umziehen", log Sirius. Zusammen gingen sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Du musst Kreacher nicht immer so anschreien", sagte Regulus. „Ich hab deine Stimme durch die Wand gehört. Er tut doch nur, was Mutter ihm aufträgt."

„Er ist ein nerviger, kleiner Bastard, der mir hinterher spioniert", gab Sirius gereizt zurück. „Und ich schreie ihn an, so lange ich will. Er ist nur ein verdammter Hauself."

Regulus sagte nichts dazu.

In der Eingangshalle wartete Walburga Black.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert, Kreacher?", fuhr sie den Hauselfen an. „Ich habe gesagt, sie sollen _sofort_ kommen!"

„Entschuldige, Mutter, wir mussten uns noch fertig machen. Kreacher trifft keine Schuld", antwortete Regulus diplomatisch. Sirius schnaubte verächtlich, hielt aber den Mund. Glücklicherweise bemerkte Walburga Black davon nichts und gab sich mit Regulus' Antwort zufrieden.

„Wir gehen in die Winkelgasse", verkündete sie. „Ihr braucht beide neue Umhänge und wir müssen eure Schulsachen kaufen."

Sirius' Gesicht hellte sich unwillkürlich auf. Alles war besser als im Grimmauldplatz zu hocken und die Winkelgasse war nicht das schlechteste Ziel für einen Ausflug.

Walburga Black winkte Kreacher zu und der Hauself streute Flohpulver in den Kamin. Nacheinander traten die Blacks in die grünen Flammen.

„Winkelgasse."

* * *

><p>Nachdem sie einen stattlichen Geldbetrag von Gringotts geholt hatten, gingen sie zunächst zu <em>Flourish &amp; Blotts<em>, um die Schulbücher für Sirius und Regulus zu kaufen. Danach brachte Walburga Black sie zu _Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten_, wo sie persönlich das Maßnehmen beaufsichtigte und die gewünschten Umhänge in Auftrag gab. Als Sirius und Regulus fertig waren, ließ Walburga Black bei sich noch Maß nehmen, sodass Sirius und Regulus eine herrliche Stunde für sich allein in der Winkelgasse hatten unter der Bedingung, dass sie zusammenblieben.

Als erstes schleppte Sirius Regulus zu _Freud & Leid_, dem Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, wo er seinen Vorrat an Stinkbomben und Dr. Filibusters Feuerwerkskörpern auffüllte. Regulus, der draußen auf Sirius wartete, bedachte ihn mit einem missbilligenden Blick, als er aus dem Laden kam.

„Was?", wollte Sirius gereizt wissen. In letzter Zeit konnte ihn jede Kleinigkeit seitens seiner Familie zur Weißglut bringen, auch was Regulus anging. _Gerade was Regulus angeht. Seit wann ist er so anders?_ Als er nach Hogwarts gegangen war, hatte sein kleiner Bruder noch so viel jünger gewirkt; auch in den Weihnachtsferien hatte sich nicht viel daran geändert gehabt. Nur die Kluft zwischen ihnen war größer geworden. _An Bellatrix' Hochzeit ist es mir das erste Mal aufgefallen..._

„Nichts", riss ihn Regulus aus seinen Gedanken. „Ich frage mich nur, ob du in Hogwarts nichts Besseres zu tun hast, als deine Zeit mit kindischen Streichen zu vergeuden. Mutter war nicht gerade erfreut über die vielen Briefe."

„Mutter ist über gar nichts erfreut, was ich tue", gab Sirius unwirsch zurück.

„Sie wäre es, wenn du dir bessere Freunde als Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter suchen und dich deinem Status entsprechend verhalten würdest."

Sirius fuhr herum.

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Regulus!"

„Ich spreche nur die Wahrheit aus. Wenn dir das nicht passt, ist es nicht meine Schuld. Du bist immer noch der Erbe, Sirius, und Mutter und Vater wären stolz auf dich, wenn du dich so verhalten würdest."

Sirius zog es vor, darauf nicht zu antworten. In reichlich frostiger Stimmung gingen die beiden Brüder hinüber zu _Qualität für Quidditch_, wo sich zahlreiche Bewunderer um den neusten Rennbesen drängten. Sirius schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung. Sein Onkel Alphard hatte diesen Sommer jedem von ihnen den Nimbus 1001 geschenkt.

„Sirius! Hey, Sirius!", rief plötzlich eine Stimme und ein schlanker Junge mit zerzausten Haaren und Brille winkte ihm begeistert zu.

„James!" Sirius strahlte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich war mit Mum Bücher kaufen und bei Madam Malkins. Sie ist jetzt noch bei Flourish & Blotts und in einer Stunde treffen wir uns, um bei Florean Fortescues Eissalon einen Fruchteisbecher zu essen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„In einer halben Stunde muss ich mich mit meiner Mutter im Tropfenden Kessel treffen."

„Ach so..." James klang enttäuscht. „Hast du Lust, zu Freud & Leid mitzukommen?", fragte er nach einer kurzen Pause des Schweigens. „Ich muss meine Vorräte auffüllen."

Sirius war zwar schon da gewesen, aber er hatte nichts dagegen, dem Scherzartikelladen noch einen zweiten Besuch abzustatten.

„Klar."

Sie gingen zum Ausgang.

„Sirius!" Regulus lief ihnen hinterher. „Mutter hat gesagt, wir sollen zusammenbleiben!"

„Dann komm doch mit", gab Sirius genervt zurück.

„Wir waren schon bei Freud & Leid. Ich will hier bleiben."

„Schön, dann bleib hier."

Sirius drängte sich nach draußen, bevor Regulus noch etwas sagen konnte.

„Wer war _das_ denn?", wollte James wissen.

„Regulus, mein kleiner Bruder", erklärte Sirius. „Seit den Osterferien nervt er total."

„Meinst du, er kommt wie du nach Gryffindor?", fragte James. Seine Stimme klang, als hätte er da so seine Zweifel.

Sirius überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Nein", sagte er dann, „ich glaube nicht."

Die Einsicht war nicht überraschend, trotzdem schmerzte sie irgendwie, ohne dass er hätte sagen können, weshalb.

* * *

><p>Als James sich mit Scherzartikeln aller Art eingedeckt hatte (unter anderem Warzhautpulver für den Mädchenschlafsaal, Sirius hatte sich auch noch eine Packung eingesteckt) und sie den Laden wieder verließen, entdeckten sie Lucius Malfoy.<p>

„Was macht _der_ denn hier?", entfuhr es James. Seine Stimme brachte seine Abscheu deutlich zum Ausdruck. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Schulsachen kaufen?", vermutete er.

„Guck mal!" James' Augen waren auf ein silbernes Abzeichen auf Malfoys Brust gerichtet. „Ich glaub's nicht, Dumbledore hat ihn zum Schulsprecher ernannt!"

„Naja, immerhin war er seit der fünften Klasse Vertrauensschüler", meinte Sirius wenig beeindruckt.

„Aber er ist ein Slytherin! Und sein Vater unterstützt diese Todesser und er ist auch nicht besser!"

_Er ist der Erbe der Malfoys, er ist zum Führen erzogen worden und die Slytherins respektieren ihn. Er hat gute Noten, er hat sein Amt als Vertrauensschüler nicht über das Maß hinaus missbraucht – zumindest nicht so, dass die Lehrer es bemerkt hätten – und nach Hogwarts ist ihm ein Job im Ministerium so gut wie sicher._

„Du kannst ja Dumbledore nach seinen Gründen fragen."

„Vielleicht hat er das Abzeichen ja an die falsche Person geschickt", hoffte James, aber besonders überzeugt klang seine Stimme nicht.

„Sirius!"

Es war Regulus mit Rosier im Schlepptau. Letzterer verabschiedete sich jedoch, als Regulus auf Sirius und James zuging.

„Heute sind wirklich alle hier, was?", hörte Sirius James neben sich sagen. „Evans hab ich vorhin auch schon mal gesehen. Und rate mal, mit wem: mit Snape!"

Regulus hatte sie erreicht, bevor Sirius antworten konnte.

„Die Stunde ist rum. Wir müssen zum Tropfenden Kessel", verkündete sein kleiner Bruder.

James ignorierte er komplett. Dieser wiederum musterte Regulus mit offener Abneigung.

„Also dann, wir sehen uns im Hogwarts-Express", meinte Sirius lahm, bevor James Regulus womöglich eine Beleidigung an den Kopf warf. James klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Nur noch eine Woche. Bis dann, Kumpel."

* * *

><p>Kaum waren sie wieder zu Hause, da war plötzlich die Hölle los. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit trafen Tante Druella und Onkel Cygnus mit Narzissa und Bellatrix ein. Druella und Cygnus wirkten bestürzt und schockiert, Narzissa weinte und Bellatrix spuckte Gift und Galle. Kurze Zeit später wusste Sirius warum: Andromeda war seit mehreren Tagen verschwunden. Heute war ein Brief von ihr eingetroffen, in dem sie von ihrer Heirat mit Ted Tonks erzählte und ihre Familie um Verständnis bat.<p>

„Ein Schlammblut!", kreischte Bellatrix außer sich vor Zaun. „Wie kann sie es nur so ein dreckiges Schlammblut heiraten! Abschaum! Sie beschmutzt nicht nur ihr eigenes Blut, sie verrät uns alle! Sie beschmutzt die Familienehre!"

Seltsam teilnahmslos hörte Sirius Bellatrix geifern und dachte daran, wie sie sich zum letzten Mal in Hogwarts unterhalten hatten. _Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden, Sirius._ _Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann wieder._ Er hatte die ganzen ersten Wochen der Sommerferien auf den Eklat, den ihr Verhalten zweifellos hervorrufen würde, gewartet, aber als nichts geschah, hatte er es einfach vergessen.

„Wir hätten sie umbringen sollen! Schon damals, als sie nach Ravenclaw gekommen ist! Spätestens da hätten wir wissen müssen, dass sie nicht ganz richtig im Kopf ist! Du!" Sie zeigte so plötzlich auf Sirius, dass dieser unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückwich. „Du hast es gewusst! Ich weiß es! Du bist in Gryffindor, du bist genauso verdorben wie sie!"

Plötzlich waren alle Augen auf Sirius gerichtet. Er spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde. Ja, er hatte Bescheid gewusst. Aber wie sollte Bellatrix davon erfahren haben?

„Sirius!" Walburgas Stimme klang wie ein Peitschenknall. „Ist das wahr?"

Dass ich verdorben bin?, hätte er am liebsten gefragt, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich sein Vater ein: „Jetzt aber mal halblang, Bellatrix. Andromeda ist sechs Jahre älter als Sirius. Die beiden hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun. Es besteht kein Grund zur Annahme, dass Sirius irgendetwas gewusst haben könnte."

„Ich _weiß_ es!", beharrte Bellatrix. „Die beiden..."

„Kannst du es beweisen?", unterbrach Orion Black sie kühl. Bellatrix schwieg.

„Als Oberhaupt dieser Familie und als Sirius' Vater obliegt es mir, ihn zu bestrafen", fuhr Orion Black mit kalter Stimme fort. „Ohne Beweis deinerseits, Bellatrix, sehe ich dazu keinen Anlass."

„Und was ist mit diesem Miststück Andromeda? Sollen wir ihren Verrat etwa einfach ignorieren?", fauchte Bellatrix.

„Nein", ergriff Cygnus zum ersten Mal das Wort. „Ich verstoße sie. Von nun an habe ich nur noch zwei Töchter. Und sollte sie sich jemals wieder meinem Haus nähern, dann werde ich sie eigenhändig umbringen, das schwöre ich, und jeden, der ihr hilft!"

Bellatrix' Gesicht nahm einen triumphierenden Ausdruck an. Narzissa weinte stumm vor sich hin. Druellas Gesicht war eine undurchdringliche Maske. Orion Black geleitete sie persönlich zum Kamin, damit sie nach Hause zurückkehren konnte. Nachdem Tante, Onkel und Cousinen gegangen waren, packte Walburga Black ihren ältesten Sohn am Arm.

„Sieh dir das gut an, Junge! Das passiert mit allen, die das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks verraten!"

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Wandteppich in der Eingangshalle. Ein flammender Strahl traf den Stammbaum der Blacks und hinterließ ein schwarzes Loch. Andromeda Black existierte nicht mehr.


	2. Die Auswahl

Tach, Leute! Vielen Dank für die Reviews. :)

Sarah: Freut mich, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt...und dass du sie anscheinend zu den "guten" zählst. ;)

michele: Weitere Kapitel folgen garantiert. ;) Und ich freu mich natürlich auch, dass dir meine Geschichte gefällt. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Die Auswahl<strong>

Wie ein Jahr zuvor standen sie in der Eingangshalle des Grimmauldplatzes. Aber diesmal warteten zwei Jungen in schwarzen Hogwartsumhängen, zwei Eulen in Käfigen und zwei große Koffer. Sirius hatte außerdem seinen Besen dabei.

Er konnte spüren, wie Regulus förmlich vor Aufregung bebte, auch wenn ihm äußerlich nichts anzusehen war. Seine Gesichtsausdruck war ruhig, gelassen und stolz – genau wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Ein Black zeigte niemals seine Gefühle – jedenfalls nicht seine wahren. Was sein Gesicht an Emotionen verriet war nur das, was es verraten sollte.

„Bereit?", fragte Orion Black. Er legte seine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter, während Walburga ihre auf Regulus' Arm legte. Dann apparierten sie auf Gleis 9¾.

Auf dem Bahnsteig wimmelte es von Erstklässlern. Walburga Black rümpfte die Nase. Auch dieses Jahr gab es viele Schüler, denen man ihre Muggle-Abstammung deutlich ansah. Zu ihrem Glück tauchten in diesem Moment die Malfoys mit Lucius auf. Das silberne Schulsprecherabzeichen schillerte unübersehbar auf seiner Brust. Orion Black klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter und gratulierte ihm zu der Auszeichnung. Walburga Black wirkte ein wenig, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen. Sirius spürte, dass ihr Blick zu ihm wanderte und dass er dem Vergleich mit Lucius nicht stand hielt.

„Und dieses Jahr kommst du also nach Hogwarts, Regulus", stellte Lucius fest. „Slytherin?"

„Natürlich kommt er nach Slytherin", mischte sich Walburga Black harsch ein. „Für jemandem von reinem Blut sollte es da keine Alternative geben."

Sirius spürte, wie sie ihm bei diesen Worten einen finsteren Blick zuwarf.

„Sie sagen es, Mrs. Black", erwiderte Lucius glatt. In diesem Augenblick traf Narzissa mit ihren Eltern ein. Lucius begrüßte sie so theatralisch, dass Sirius ein Grinsen unterdrücken musste.

„Narzissa und ich würden dir gerne einen Platz in unserem Abteil anbieten, Regulus", sagte Lucius, nachdem er sein Begrüßungsritual abgeschlossen hatte. Sirius erinnerte sich daran, wie widerstrebend Malfoy und Narzissa ihn letztes Jahr auf das Bestreben seiner Mutter hin in ihr Abteil mitgenommen hatten. _Dieses Jahr wollen sie wohl kein Risiko eingehen._

Regulus nahm das Angebot mit leuchtenden Augen an. Es war eine Auszeichnung, dass sich ein Siebtklässler und dazu noch Schulsprecher mit einem Erstklässler abgab, Black hin oder her.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass der Erbe uns mit seiner Anwesenheit beehrt?", wandte sich Malfoy um einiges kühler an Sirius. Dieser lächelte charmant zurück.

„Nur in meinen Alpträumen, Malfoy."

Lucius warf ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zu.

„Das ließe sich einrichten, Black."

Bevor Sirius etwas sagen konnte, gellte ein Pfiff über den Bahnsteig. Der Hogwarts-Express würde binnen weniger Minuten abfahren.

„Regulus", wandte sich Orion Black an seinen jüngsten Sohn, „die Verantwortung liegt jetzt auf deinen Schultern."

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Vater. Ich werde euch beide stolz machen", versicherte Regulus.

„Sirius", sprach ihn sein Vater mit strenger Stimme an, „dass du in Gryffindor bist, ist nicht zu ändern. Aber ich erwarte von dir, dass du diese kindische Rebellion aufgibst und dich wie mein Erbe verhältst. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Vater."

In Gedanken war Sirius schon längst im Hogwarts-Express bei James, Remus und Peter.

„In den Weihnachtsferien erwarte ich euch beide zu Hause. Sieh zu, dass du bis dahin dein Temperament im Griff hast, Sirius!"

Dann erlaubte er ihnen endlich zu gehen. Gemeinsam stiegen die beiden Brüder ein. Dann standen sie plötzlich auf dem Gang und mussten sich trennen. Regulus hatte seinen Platz im vorderen Teil des Zuges, wo die Slytherins saßen, während die Gryffindors Sirius hinten im Zug einen Platz frei hielten.

„Willst du nicht mitkommen, Sirius?", fragte Regulus.

„Nein danke", erwiderte Sirius kühl.

„Was hast du nur gegen Narzissa und Malfoy?", wollte Regulus wissen. „Sie haben dir überhaupt nichts getan!"

„Ich gebe mich nicht mit Slytherinpack ab!"

Regulus' Augen wurden schmal.

„Dann willst du tatsächlich lieber mit dreckigen Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern in einem Abteil sitzen."

„Pass auf, was du sagst, Regulus!"

Sirius griff nach seinem Zauberstab und vielleicht hätte er seinen Bruder sogar verhext, wenn nicht gerade in diesem Augenblick James Potter aufgetaucht wäre und gerufen hätte: „Hey, Sirius! Wo bleibst du denn so lange? Wir haben schon gedacht, der Zug ist ohne dich abgefahren. Komm, wir haben weiter hinten ein Abteil nur für uns..." Sein Blick blieb an Regulus hängen. „Macht er Ärger?", wollte er wissen und hatte im nächsten Moment seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Nein", sagte Sirius schnell. „Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, Reg."

Regulus nickte ihm zu und ging den Gang hinunter zu den Slytherin-Abteilen.

* * *

><p>„Ich hab ihn gefunden!", verkündete James, als er die Abteiltür aufschob. Remus und Peter spielten gerade Zauberschnippschnapp. Als Sirius hereinkam, unterbrachen sie ihr Spiel jedoch und begrüßten ihn begeistert. In den Sommerferien waren die vier Gryffindors enger zusammengerückt. Remus und Peter waren auch in Godric's Hollow gewesen, als Sirius James besucht hatte; sie waren jedoch nicht ganz so lange geblieben, da die drei sich in den Wochen zuvor schon immer wieder einige Tage gesehen hatten.<p>

Jetzt hatten sie viel zu besprechen. Remus hatte sich in den Ferien weiter in die _Geschichte Hogwarts_ vertieft und einige gute Anhaltspunkte für Geheimgänge gefunden. James hatte versucht, von seinem Vater mehr über Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser zu erfahren, doch Mr. Potter hatte seinen Prinzipien folgend eisern geschwiegen und da er seinen Sohn kannte, sein Arbeitszimmer abgeschlossen. So hatte James nur Bruchstücke von Unterhaltungen mitbekommen, aus denen sich allerhöchstens schließen ließ, dass die Eltern einiger Slytherins verdächtigt wurden, Todesser zu sein, was sie ja schon vorher gewusst oder zumindest geahnt hatten. Peter hatte auch nicht mehr herausbekommen. Bei den Pettigrews hatte niemand Lust verspürt, sich mit ihm über das Thema zu unterhalten, und schließlich hatten ihm seine Eltern zu verstehen gegeben, dass dies eine Sache war, die die Pettigrews nichts anging. Sie seien reinblütig genug, um nicht in das das Fadenkreuz der Reinblutfanatiker zu geraten, dabei jedoch zu arm und machtlos, um ernsthaft eine der beiden Seiten zu gefährden. Außerdem handele es sich bei Du-weißt-schon-wem und diesen Todessern sicher wieder nur um ein paar Verrückte, die bald wieder verschwunden sein würden. Bei diesen letzten Worten funkelten James' Augen empört.

Nachdem Peter berichtet hatte, sahen alle Sirius an. Sollte er ihnen tatsächlich sagen, dass, seit er denken konnte, noch nie ein Reinblutfanatiker von den alten Familien so ernst genommen worden war wie Lord Voldemort? Dass selbst seine eigenen Anhänger es nicht mehr wagten, seinen Namen auszusprechen? Dass seine eigene Cousine Voldemorts rechte Hand war?

_Denk immer daran, dass du ein Black bist. Wir werden es jedenfalls nicht vergessen – genauso wenig wie die andere Seite._ Er hatte es ihnen schon nach den Osterferien nicht gesagt, er würde es auch diesmal nicht tun.

„Ich habe eine Woche im Haus eines Blutsverräters verbracht. Ihr glaubt nicht ernsthaft, dass sie mich mit Informationen gefüttert haben, oder?"

„Vermutlich nicht", meinte Remus trocken.

„Was ist mit Remus' pelzigem kleinen Problem?", fragte Sirius, um schnell das Thema zu wechseln. „Hat da jemand was rausgefunden?"

„Nicht wirklich", gab James zu. Auch Peter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe euch doch schon gesagt, dass es keine Heilung gibt", erklärte Remus geduldig. „Ihr verschwendet nur eure Zeit."

Auf dem Gang klapperte und klirrte es und dann wurde die Abteiltür aufgeschoben.

„Eine Kleinigkeit vom Wagen gefällig, ihr Süßen?", fragte eine runde Hexe.

Kurze Zeit später befand sich in ihrer Mitte ein Berg aus Bertie Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmackrichtung, Schokofröschen, Kesselkuchen, Kürbispasteten, Bubbles Besten Blaskaugummi, Lakritzzauberstäben und vielem mehr. Sie holten die Karten für Zauberschnippschnapp wieder hervor und spielten um ihre Lieblingssüßigkeiten. Als der Hogwarts-Express Stunden später in Hogsmeade hielt, hatte Remus sämtliche Schokofrösche gewonnen und Sirius war froh, dass er wenigstens die Lakritzzauberstäbe hatte ergattern können – Zauberschnippschnapp war eindeutig nicht sein Lieblingsspiel.

Dieses Jahr fuhren sie nicht mit den Booten über den See, sondern wurden von pferdelosen Kutschen zum Schloss gebracht. Wie üblich war die Große Halle am ersten Schultag prächtig geschmückt. Unter dem Schein zahlreichen Kerzen, die unter der Decke schwebten und sich in den goldenen Tellern und Platten widerspiegelten, suchten sich Sirius, James, Remus und Peter einen Platz am Gryffindor-Tisch.

Alle Augen waren gespannt auf die Tür der Großen Halle gerichtet, durch die die Erstklässler jeden Augenblick hereinkommen mussten. Als es endlich so weit war, suchten Sirius' Augen sofort nach Regulus. Er stand etwas abseits der anderen Schüler und blickte sich mit überlegener Miene in der Großen Halle um. Als sein Blick den Gryffindor-Tisch streifte, tat er, als hätte er Sirius nicht gesehen.

Prof. McGonagall stellte den Stuhl auf und legte den Sprechenden Hut darauf, der kurze Zeit später zu singen begann. Sirius hörte ihm nicht zu. Er fühlte sich ein wenig, als käme er das zweite Mal zum ersten Mal in die Große Halle und würde darauf warten, ausgewählt zu werden.

Endlich verkündete Prof. McGonagall: „Wenn ich euch aufrufe, dann nehmt ihr auf dem Stuhl Platz und setzt den Hut auf, damit euer Haus bestimmt werden kann." Sie räusperte sich und entrollte das Pergament. „Black, Regulus."

Sofort erhob sich Gezischel und Gewisper an den Haustischen. Alle Augen waren auf den schlanken Jungen mit den grauen Augen und den schwarzen Haaren gerichtet, der Sirius so ähnlich sah. Als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte, wurde es so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen lassen können. Sirius beugte sich vor Spannung atemlos auf, den Blick starr auf seinen jüngeren Bruder und den Sprechenden Hut gerichtet.

Eine endlose Sekunde verging – dann: „SLYTHERIN!"

Der Slytherin-Tisch brach in frenetischen Applaus aus. Regulus Black zog den Sprechenden Hut vom Kopf, warf seinem Bruder ein triumphierendes Lächeln zu und stolzierte zu Malfoy und Narzissa, die einen Platz für ihn freigehalten hatten.

„Catchglove, Greta!"

Sirius fühlte sich ein wenig benebelt. Du wusstest doch, dass es so kommen würde, sagte er sich. Warum also wunderst du dich jetzt darüber?

Lily beugte sich zu ihm über den Tisch.

„Dieser Erstklässler eben, Regulus Black, bist du verwandt mit ihm?", fragte sie.

„Er ist mein Bruder", gab Sirius knapp zurück.

„Oh." Lily schien überrascht. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen Bruder hast. Du freust dich sicher, dass er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist."

„Ich kann mich gar nicht halten vor Freude", erwiderte Sirius sarkastisch.

„Sie ist aus einer Muggle-Familie", meinte James. „Sie versteht das nicht."

„Verstehst du es denn, Potter?"

Sirius war nicht in der Stimmung, freundlich zu sein.

„Was verstehe ich nicht, weil ich aus einer Muggle-Familie komme?", wollte Lily mit schneidender Stimme wissen. In ihren grünen Augen blitzte es ärgerlich.

„Vergiss es, Evans, das kapierst du nicht", wehrte James ab.

„_Was_ kapiere ich nicht?", fragte sie mit scharfer Stimme nach. „Dass Sirius in Gryffindor und Regulus in Slytherin ist? Sie sind in zwei unterschiedlichen Häusern, na und?"

„Genau _das_ kapierst du nicht", erklärte Sirius unwirsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er hatte genug von dem Thema. Lily schien die Geste zu verstehen und fragte nicht weiter, aber sie sah sehr ärgerlich aus.

Die Auswahl endete wie üblich mit den Ermahnungen und Ankündigungen Dumbledores.

„...den Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wird dieses Jahr Prof. Aridus übernehmen. Und zum Schluss..."

Sirius beugte sich über den Tisch.

„Wo ist Prof. Garth? Warum unterrichtet er nicht weiter?"

Letztes Jahr war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Sirius' Lieblingsfach gewesen. Prof. Garth hatte ihn zwar einige Male ordentlich angefahren, aber der Unterricht des Ex-Auroren war interessant und praxisnahe gewesen.

„Oh, ich hab vergessen, es euch zu erzählen", flüsterte James zurück. „Garth arbeitet wieder als Auror. Dad hat es mir gesagt."

Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, wurden die Stühle zurückgeschoben und Unterhaltungen wurden laut; Dumbledore hatte das Fest beendet und die Häuser machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Gryffindors mir nach!", rief einen ihnen wohl bekannte Stimme und winkte den Erstklässlern zu.

„Oh nein, ich glaub's nicht!", rief James. „Longbottom ist Vertrauensschüler geworden! Und ich dachte immer, er wär okay..."

„Vertrauensschüler zu sein ist nichts Schlechtes", wandte Remus ein. „Eigentlich ist es sogar eine Ehre."

„Pah, Malfoy war auch Vertrauensschüler! Auf so eine Ehre pfeif ich!"

„Und jetzt ist er Schulsprecher."

Sirius tat, als müsse er sich übergeben.

„Marlene wird ihn schon in Schach halten."

„McKinnon?", fragte James. „Wieso? Sie ist doch Mannschaftskapitänin."

„Und Schulsprecherin", erklang eine strenge Stimme von hinten. „Und wenn du immer noch in die Mannschaft willst, Potter, dann benimm dich lieber!"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Marlene", sagte Remus.

„Danke", gab sie knapp zurück, dann ging sie nach vorne zu Frank Longbottom.

„Eine Schulsprecherin als Mannschaftskapitänin, echt gruselig", meinte James, als sie weg war.

„Wieso, traust du dich jetzt nicht mehr anzutreten?", konnte Remus es sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen.

„Quatsch!" James warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu. „Gleich morgen geh ich zum Madam Hooch."

Lachend und streitend folgten sie den Erstklässlern zum Gryffindor-Turm und stiegen die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf.

* * *

><p>Sirius erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen ersten Tag in Hogwarts. Er hatte den Tag begonnen, indem er Remus, der ihm als einziger unvoreingenommen begegnet war, angeschnauzt hatte. Danach hatte er dann zum Frühstück einen Heuler von seiner Mutter bekommen – zu seinem Ärger und zum allgemeinen Amüsement der Schule.<p>

Dieses Jahr ging Sirius gemeinsam mit James, Remus und Peter zum Frühstück. Wie letztes Jahr stürzte der Familienkauz der Blacks von Decke der Großen Halle zu den Haustischen hinab. Aber er nahm nicht Kurs auf den Gryffindor-Tisch, sondern landete bei den Slytherins, wo Regulus saß. Sirius versuchte so zu tun, als ob er nichts bemerkte, aber aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er genau, wie Regulus den Brief öffnete, ihn las und ihm einen kurzen Blick zuwarf – genau wie jenen triumphierenden Blick am Abend zuvor. Sirius wandte die Augen ab.

* * *

><p>Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Gryffindors erinnerten sich noch gut an den aufregenden Unterricht letztes Jahr; alle Schüler saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen, als Prof. Aridus hineinkam, in der Hoffnung, sein Unterricht möge sich als genauso spannend herausstellen.<p>

Der neue Lehrer war ein alter, spindeldürrer Zauberer mit einem Schnurrbart, der aussah, als hätte er ihn mit dem Lineal gezogen. Mit gleichgültiger Stimme ging er die Namensliste und erklärte ihnen, das zweite Schuljahr sei wie das erste überwiegend dem Studium schwarzer Kreaturen gewidmet. Dann teilte er ihnen einen Test aus, um das Leistungsniveau der Klasse zu überprüfen.

„Selbstverständlich benotet", fügte er hinzu, „damit Sie sich auch anstrengen."

Also brüteten sie eine Stunde lang über Fragen zu Bowtruckles, Doxys, Billywigs, Grindelohs, Horklumps, Imps, Jarveys und einigen anderen Wesen, von denen Sirius noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Die zweite Stunde wurde nicht besser. Prof. Aridus ließ sie Notizen zu Kappas, japanischen Wasserdämonen, abschreiben und wies sie am Ende an, das entsprechende Kapitel in ihrem Buch bis zur nächsten Stunde zu lesen und eine Zusammenfassung zu schreiben.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mal so langweilig wie Geschichte der Zauberei finden würde", brummte Sirius mürrisch, als sie zu viert einen Korridor hinuntergingen.

„Das war ja nur die erste Stunde", beschwichtigte Remus. „Wenn er erst mal weiß, was wir alles können, wird es vielleicht interessanter."

„Schön wär's", meinte James. Er sollte Recht behalten. Den nächsten Tag vermieste Prof. Aridus ihnen gleich in der ersten Stunde, indem er ihnen den Test zurückgab mit den Worten, er entspreche nicht annähernd dem Niveau, das er von einer zweiten Klasse erwarte. Dann ließ er sie eine weitere Stunde lang Notizen von der Tafel abschreiben und er hätte seinen Unterricht auf diese Weise noch eine zweite Stunde lang fortgesetzt, wenn James und Sirius nicht vor lauter Langeweile die Tafel verhext hätten. Prof. Aridus ließ sie daraufhin das entsprechende Kapitel im Buch abschreiben und James und Sirius nach der Stunde zu sich kommen.

„Wir lassen nach", erklärte Sirius, als sie verspätet aus dem Klassenraum kamen, wo Remus und Peter auf sie warteten. „Letztes Jahr hatten wir schon am ersten Tag Strafarbeiten, weißt du noch, James?"

Bevor der Angesprochene antworten konnte, kam plötzlich eine schlanke Gestalt hinter einer Rüstung hervor.

„Regulus!", entfuhr es Sirius überrascht. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Sirius. Schon wieder in Schwierigkeiten?", wollte Regulus wissen, ohne auf die Frage seines Bruder einzugehen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht", mischte sich James ein.

„Potter, hm?", stellte Regulus fest. „Und deine anderen..._Freunde_." Hochmütig ließ er seinen Blick über die Gryffindors schweifen. „Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht, Sirius. Dafür gibst du alles auf?"

„Verpiss dich, Reg!", knurrte Sirius.

„Ja, Reggie, hau ab, sonst kommt der liebe Junge noch zu spät zum Unterricht", warf James ein und machte drohend einen Schritt nach vorne. Regulus ignorierte ihn.

„Bis bald, Sirius."

Hoch erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte er davon.

„Wie hältst du es mit dem zu Hause bloß aus?", wollte James wissen. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist nicht immer so."

„Etwa noch schlimmer?"

„Wir sollten auch losgehen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Verwandlung", mischte sich Remus ein.

„Jaaa und das wäre ja wirklich schlimm...", gab James sarkastisch zurück, aber er setzte sich in Bewegung. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

* * *

><p>Prof. McGonagall war alles andere als begeistert, als sie hörte, dass James und Sirius schon am zweiten Tag Strafarbeiten bekommen hatten.<p>

„Ich denke, Sie wollen unbedingt ins Quidditch-Team, Potter!", fauchte sie James an. „Dann sehen sie zu, dass Sie sich zumindest bis nächste Woche zusammenreißen!"

Vermutlich war dies die einzige Drohung, die bei James ansatzweise Wirkung zeigte. Er riss sich tatsächlich zusammen – zumindest spielte er keine größeren Streiche und ließ sich bei seinen kleinen Hexereien gegen die Slytherins nicht erwischen.

Sirius wollte genauso wie James ins Quidditch-Team, aber seine Gedanken kreisten um ganz andere Dinge. Jeden Morgen sah er Regulus beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Jeden Morgen ignorierten sie aneinander und trotzdem war Sirius sicher, dass sein Bruder ihn genau im Auge behielt – so wie er ihn. Die Slytherins verhielten sich merkwürdig ruhig. Bis auf ein paar Kabbeleien in Zaubertränke und ein paar Duellen mit Snape, die James angefangen hatte, war noch nichts vorgefallen. Letztes Jahr hatte er kaum von einem Klassenraum zum andern gehen können, ohne nicht in mindestens drei Duelle verwickelt zu werden.

Sirius überlegte, ob er das Regulus zu verdanken hatte. Aber Regulus, obgleich ein Black, war auch nur ein Erstklässler. Er bezweifelte, dass ältere Schüler wie Malfoy oder Lestrange auf ihren hören würden. Wahrscheinlich warteten sie auf eine Reaktion seinerseits. _Aber da können sie lange warten. Regulus hat seine Entscheidung getroffen und ich meine. Ich werde ihm nicht hinterher laufen._

* * *

><p>Die Auswahlspiele fanden in der zweiten Septemberwoche statt. Es wurde eine Position als Jäger und eine als Treiber frei. Außer James und Sirius bewarben sich noch Davey Gudgeon und einige ältere Gryffindors. Aus der zweiten Klasse schien außer ihnen keiner besondere Ambitionen als Quidditch-Spieler zu haben.<p>

Marlene McKinnon ließ sie zunächst einmal um das Quidditch-Feld fliegen, um die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen. Dann schickte sie alle, die sich nicht als Jäger bewarben, vom Platz. Sirius schlenderte mit Davey Gudgeon und zwei anderen zur Tribüne, von wo sie die Auswahlspiele weiter beobachteten.

Es war vom ersten Augenblick an offensichtlich, dass James hervorragend flog. Nur ein anderer Bewerber machte ihm Konkurrenz und den stellte er mit einem gewagten Ausweichmanöver in den Schatten. Sirius klatschte laut und James grinste und reckte den Daumen in die Höhe.

„Immerhin kann er fliegen", stellte eine Stimme neben ihm arrogant fest. Ärgerlich sah sich Sirius um und entdeckte Regulus.

„Was machst _du_ denn hier?", wollte er wissen. „Das hier sind die Gryffindor-Auswahlspiele."

„Ich weiß", gab Regulus ungerührt zurück. „Die Slytherin-Auswahlspiele waren gestern."

„Und was willst du dann hier?", fuhr Davey Gudgeon ihn an. „Seh doch deinen verdammten Slytherin-Freunden beim Training zu!"

Regulus ignorierte ihn.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, was die Gryffindors dieses Jahr für ein Team auf die Beine stellen", erklärte er an Sirius gewandt. „Letztes Jahr muss es ja ziemlich schwach gewesen sein, wie ich gehört habe."

Die Mienen der Gryffindors verfinsterten sich.

„Was hast du schon für 'ne Ahnung!", mischte sich einer unwirsch ein. „Du bist doch allenfalls ein Erstklässler!"

„Und obendrein ein Slytherin", stimmte der andere ein. „Verpiss dich, du hast hier nichts zu suchen!"

Dieser Meinung war Sirius auch, aber es wäre _seine_ Sache gewesen, dies Regulus zu sagen, nicht die der anderen Gryffindors, die offensichtlich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatten, mit wem sie da sprachen.

„Das ist mein Bruder!", zischte er.

„Na und?" Die drei anderen waren wenig beeindruckt. „Ein Slytherin ist er trotzdem. Und ein Black", musste natürlich einer hinzufügen. Sirius spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufstieg.

„Ich bin auch ein Black", stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Der andere hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Höchstwahrscheinlich, wenn er dein Bruder ist. Aber ich dachte, du bist ein Gryffindor."

Bevor Sirius etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Marlene ein, die schon mehrmals missbilligend zu ihnen hinüber geguckt hatte.

„Was ist da los?", wollte sie wissen. „Was macht der Erstklässler da?"

„Ein Familientreffen der Blacks", rief einer der älteren Gryffindors. Marlene warf Sirius einen unheilvollen Blick zu. Dann wandte sie sich an Regulus: „Ich dulde keine Slytherin-Spione. Am besten du gehst jetzt, bevor ich dir Punkte abziehe."

Regulus zog seinen Umhang zurecht.

„Das Feld ist momentan für Gryffindor reserviert, nicht die Tribüne. Ich kann bleiben so lange ich will. Zufälligerweise habe ich aber schon genug gesehen." Er stand auf. „Ich schreibe Mutter und Vater, dass du Treiber geworden bist, Sirius – nur für das falsche Haus. Wir sehen uns."

Er stolzierte davon.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen", hörte Sirius einen der anderen Drei murmeln. „Wär ja noch schöner, wenn ausgerechnet ein _Black_ jetzt auch noch Treiber im Gryffindor-Team wird."

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen. _Euch werd ich's zeigen._


	3. Abendessen bei Prof Slughorn 1 von 2

Tach, Leute! Mal wieder vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews! :)

Sarah: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt. Ja, die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Black-Brüdern ist schwierig. Für mich persönlich zählen die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Brüdern und ihre unterschiedlichen Persönlichkeiten zu den interessantesten Aspekten der Familie Black.

Sanny12: Freut mich, dass dir die beiden Kapitel gefallen. Richtig, wenn Bellatrix da ist, hätte vermutlich auch Rodolphus als ihr Ehemann auftauchen sollen. Allerdings geht es hier um eine interne Familienangelegenheit der Blacks, in der die Lestranges nichts zu suchen haben. Daher hätte eigentlich noch nicht mal Bellatrix da sein dürfen, da sie ja jetzt offiziell eine Lestrange ist. In meiner Vorstellung sieht sie sich jedoch immer noch mehr als Black denn als Lestrange (wogegen die Mehrheit der Blacks aufgrund ihrer Überzeugung von der Überlegenheit des reinen Bluts nicht hat) und ist deshalb trotzdem bei fast allen wichtigen Angelegenheiten dabei...und natürlich geht es in diesem besonderen Fall auch um ihre jüngere Schwester.

Ja, die Beziehung zwischen Sirius und seinen Eltern ist sehr interessant, finde ich. Die Blacks sind zwar nicht gerade die liebevollsten Eltern, aber insbesondere Orion Black behandelt seinen Sohn nicht willkürlich grausam oder ungerecht. Sie scheinen sich sogar gar nicht so wenig Mühe zu geben (wenn man vielleicht von Walburgas Ausrastern absieht), aber es geht alles irgendwie an Sirius' Persönlichkeit vorbei bzw. stachelt seine Rebellion nur an, weil er einfach so gut wie gar keine Werte mit seinen Eltern teilt (bis auf Loyalität), was für diese einfach überhaupt nicht im Bereich des Vorstellbaren zu sein scheint. So ist es praktisch vorprogrammiert, dass jede Auseinandersetzung im Streit enden muss. Und natürlich versuchen die Blacks in dem Sinne den Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den beiden Brüdern zu fördern, andererseits sollte man das "Taktische" dabei auch nicht überschätzen: Erfüllt der eine Sohn nicht seine Aufgabe, muss der andere sie übernehmen, das ist einfach so und wird so erwartet (...zumindest in meiner Vorstellung der Familie Black).

Oh, lange Antworten heute.^^ Allen viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Abendessen bei Prof. Slughorn (12)**

Sirius beschriftete den letzten Stern und schob seine Karte zu James und Peter hinüber, die begierig darauf warteten, sie abzuzeichnen. Remus bedachte sie mit einem missbilligendem Blick.

„Die beiden sollten die Karte selber zeichnen. Von James erwarte ich ja mittlerweile nichts anderes mehr, aber wenigstens du, Peter..."

Peter wurde rot, zeichnete jedoch weiter.

„Du kannst meine Karte auch abzeichnen, Remus", sagte Sirius großzügig.

„Nein, das mache ich selbst", erwiderte Remus ärgerlich. „Ihr wisst genau, was ich vom Abschreiben halte."

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, wissen wir. Du hast es uns oft genug gesagt. Aber warum soll ich diesen Kram extra nachgucken, wenn Sirius sich am Himmel genauso gut auskennt wie Prof. Sinistra?"

Er kritzelte Planetennamen an zwei Umlaufbahnen.

„Vielleicht weil du 'diesen Kram' in den Abschlussprüfungen wissen musst?"

„Letztes Jahr hab ich auch alles gewusst", gab James gleichgültig zurück und zeichnete weiter.

„Was heißt das?", wollte Peter wissen und deutete auf ein Sternzeichen, dessen Beschriftung er nicht lesen konnte. Sirius musste kaum hingucken.

„Orion."

Remus warf Sirius einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Du kennst dich wirklich gut aus, Sirius. Wo hast du das gelernt?"

„Mein Vater hat Regulus und mich regelmäßig die Sternzeichen und die Planetenbahnen gelehrt, schon als wir noch klein waren", erklärte Sirius. Er hatte inzwischen mit seinen Zauberkunsthausaufgaben angefangen und schrieb lustlos etwas über die elementaren Regeln. Als er etwas aus _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band zwei_ nachlesen wollte, fiel ihm auf, dass ihn die drei schweigend ansahen.

„Was?", wollte er wissen. „Hab ich Tinte im Gesicht oder so?"

„Nee, aber du...äh...", fing James an, schien aber nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Du klingst nicht so wütend wie sonst, wenn du von deiner Familie sprichst", brachte es Peter mit schüchterner Stimme auf den Punkt. Sirius ballte unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Na und?", schnauzte er. „Ist doch normal, dass einem von seinen Eltern irgendwas beigebracht wird, oder? Wer hat dir denn sonst das Fliegen beigebracht, Potter? Oder dir das Schachspielen, Lupin?" Sein Blick fiel auf Peter. „Dir hat bestimmt auch mal jemand irgendwas beigebracht, Pettigrew. Oder es versucht."

Peter wurde scharlachrot und starrte auf den Tisch.

„Mann, Sirius, lass deinen Ärger nicht an Peter aus, okay?", knurrte James. „Wir fragen ja schon nicht mehr weiter, was im Haus der verrückten, schwarzmagischen, reinblütigen Blacks vorgeht."

Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als wolle sich Sirius auf James stürzen, aber in diesem Augenblick wurden sie von einer schüchtern Erstklässlerin angesprochen.

„Ha...hallo", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Was?", schnappte Sirius.

Das Mädchen sah so aus, als hätte Sirius ihr einen Schlag versetzt. Remus warf Sirius einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an das zitternde Mädchen.

„Hör nicht auf ihn. Was willst du denn?"

„Ich suche James Potter und Sirius Black."

Ein wölfisches Grinsen huschte über Sirius' Gesicht.

„Ich bin Sirius", sagte er und nahm mit Genugtuung zur Kenntnis, dass das Mädchen vor Schreck einen Satz zurück machte.

„Und ich bin James", sagte James.

„Ich soll euch das hier geben."

Das Mädchen zog zwei Pergamentrollen, die mit einem violetten Band verschnürt waren, aus dem Umhang, drückte sie ihnen in die Hand und rannte davon.

„Das war ja mal wieder ganz großartig, Sirius", bemerkte Remus wütend. „Echt toll. Die Kleine ist fast vor Angst gestorben."

Sirius schien Remus' Ärger nicht wahrzunehmen.

„Ja", gab er grinsend zurück, „die hat richtig gezittert. Haben alle Erstklässler solche Angst vor uns?Wir könnten sie zwingen, die Slytherins auszuspionieren."

„Oder uns die Passwörter der anderen Häuser zu verraten", spann James den Faden weiter.

„Oder unsere Hausaufgaben zu machen."

„Oder..."

„Wollt ihr nicht mal nachgucken, was in den Nachrichten steht?", unterbrach Remus die zwei.

James musterte etwas irritiert seine Pergamentrolle.

„Ein violettes Band. Wer benutzt denn so was?"

„Vielleicht sind es Liebesbriefe", konnte Remus es sich nicht verkneifen zu bemerken. James und Sirius warfen ihm empörte Blicke zu. Remus grinste.

„Lösen wir das Rätsel."

James zog die Schleife auf und entrollte das Pergament.

_Mr. Potter,_

_ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mir bei einem Abendessen morgen um 18 Uhr in kleiner Runde in meinen Büroräumen Gesellschaft leisten würden._

_Mit freundlichem Gruß_

_Prof. H. E. F. Slughorn_

Sirius' Nachricht enthielt den gleichen Wortlaut.

„Eine Einladung von Prof. Slughorn?", stellte James ungläubig fest. „Was will der denn von uns?"

„Ah, ihr seid also auch eingeladen?", fragte eine Stimme. Frank Longbottom war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht.

„Du nicht, Lupin? Ich war mir eigentlich sicher, dass Prof. Slughorn dich einlädt...bei Potter und Black hatte ich eher meine Zweifel."

„Ich...Zaubertränke ist nicht so mein Fach", sagte Remus schnell.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", warf James ein. „Warum sind wir drei eingeladen und Remus und Peter nicht und seit wann lädt Prof. Slughorn überhaupt zum Abendessen ein?"

„Oh, das tut er schon immer", erklärte Longbottom. „Prof. Slughorn lädt besonders vielversprechende Schüler zu sich ein..."

„Vielversprechend, hast du das gehört, Remus?", fragte James. Sirius lachte.

„Aber normalerweise keine Erstklässler", fuhr Longbottom fort, „deshalb habt ihr das wahrscheinlich noch nicht mitbekommen. Obwohl er manchmal Ausnahmen macht. Lily Evans ist zum Beispiel schon seit ihren ersten Wochen in Hogwarts immer eingeladen."

„Evans? Was ist denn an der so besonderes?", wollte James wissen.

„Sie hat überall nur die besten Noten und ist außerdem ein Genie in Zaubertränke", meinte Remus. „Hör ihr denn nie, wie Prof. Slughorn sie jedes Mal lobt, wenn er an ihrem Kessel vorbeigeht?"

„Nein", erwiderten Sirius und James wie aus einem Munde.

„Naja, ich schätze, wir sehen uns morgen Abend", sagte Longbottom. „Bis dann."

Und er ging zu den anderen Fünftklässlern hinüber.

„Gehen wir hin?", fragte James. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum nicht? Wir können ja wieder gehen, wenn's langweilig wird."

Die beiden begannen, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken.

„Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Remus. „Ihr seid noch nicht fertig mit den Hausaufgaben."

Sirius und James grinsten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Quidditch-Training."

* * *

><p>Ein paar Stunden später landeten Sirius und James verschwitzt, staubbedeckt und müde auf dem Boden.<p>

„So, das war's für heute, Leute!", verkündete Marlene. „Gutes Training, bis Donnerstag!"

„Boah, ich bin erledigt", meinte James, als sie die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch stiegen. „Aber hast du mein letztes Tor gesehen? McCormack hatte keine Chance! Und meine Finte? Und..."

„Ja, James, ich war auch beim Training." Sirius grinste. „Hast du gesehen, wie Prewitt und ich die Klatscher zwischen uns her getrieben haben? Das probieren wir beim nächsten Spiel aus, da kommt keiner durch."

„Das kann man wohl sagen", brummte James. „Ihr habt mir mein Tor versaut. Ringelschwanz."

Das Portrait der fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und sie kletterten durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Remus und Peter saßen an einem der Tische und spielten Zauberschnippschnapp. Sirius und James gingen zu ihnen und ließen sich schwer in die Sessel fallen.

„Na, ihr Quidditch-Helden, wie war das Training?", fragte Remus.

„Cool", sagte James.

„Aber anstrengend", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Ich glaube, heute geh ich früh schlafen", meinte James, „nachdem ich mich ein paar Minuten im Sessel ausgeruht habe..."

Sirius nickte zustimmend.

„Habt ihr nicht etwas vergessen?", fragte Remus. Die beiden sahen ihn verwirrt an.

„Was sollten wir vergessen haben?", fragte James.

„Jetzt klär uns schon auf, Remus", forderte Sirius. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Eure Hausaufgaben natürlich! Ihr müsst noch die Aufsätze in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke zu Ende schreiben!"

„Oh nein!", stöhnte James. „Jetzt noch was schreiben! Komm schon, Remus, gib uns deine Aufsätze..."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich gegen abschreiben bin, James."

„Bitte, Remus, wir haben's total vergessen und sind völlig erledigt vom Quidditch!"

„Das hättet ihr früher bedenken können."

„Komm schon, Remus..."

„Nein. Peter und ich gehen jetzt ins Bett. Viel Erfolg bei euren Hausaufgaben..."

Sirius und James packten frustriert ihre Pergamentrollen und Federkiele aus.

„Vorschlag", sagte James. „Du machst Zauberkunst und ich mach Zaubertränke und dann schreiben wir von einander ab."

„Einverstanden..."

Lustlos schlug Sirius sein Zauberkunstbuch auf und las bei dem Absatz weiter, an dem er vorhin aufgehört hatte. Neben ihm starrte James in _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_. Sirius tauchte seinen Federkiel in das Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben. James gähnte herzhaft und schrieb seinen Namen auf die Pergamentrolle, um dann weiter die Seiten des Zaubertrankbuches anzustarren. Minuten später folgte das Datum.

„Du weißt genau, warum Slughorn Remus nicht eingeladen hat, oder?", fragte James plötzlich.

„Äh, was?", fragte Sirius, dem gerade beim Lesen die Augen zugefallen waren.

„Slughorns Abendessen", wiederholte James ungeduldig. „Remus ist nicht eingeladen. Du weißt genau wie ich warum."

Sirius verzog das Gesicht.

„Wegen seinem pelzigen kleinen Problem."

James schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Das ist nicht fair!"

„Das Leben _ist_ nicht fair", meinte Sirius.

„Aber das ist doch verdammt noch mal kein Grund, das einfach so hinzunehmen! Wir müssen etwas dagegen tun, sonst wird es doch nie besser! Remus ist unser Freund!"

„Ich weiß, James. Und wir werden etwas tun. Das verspreche ich."

Ein Schatten fiel auf ihren Tisch.

„Na ihr seht ja schwer beschäftigt aus!"

„Remus! Wir...äh..."

_Wie viel hat er gehört?_

„Ja, ja, ich kenne eure Entschuldigungen." Remus warf mehrere Pergamente auf den Tisch. „Hier. Ausnahmsweise. Aber wehe ihr lasst euch erwischen!"

James grinste.

„Du bist ein echter Freund, Remus."

* * *

><p>Sirius und James standen in den Verliesen vor Prof. Slughorns Büro. Sirius sah verdrossen auf seine Einladung.<p>

„Sollen wir da wirklich hingehen?", fragte er. James warf ihm einen etwas irritierten Blick zu.

„Warum denn nicht? Wenn's langweilig wird oder Slughorn uns Schnecken serviert, sagen wir, wir hätten noch irgendwelche Hausaufgaben zu machen und hauen wieder ab. Das hast du doch auch gesagt."

„Ja, stimmt." Sirius wirkte von seinen eigenen Worten nicht mehr besonders überzeugt. „Also los, gehen wir."

Er klopfte an und ein strahlender Prof. Slughorn öffnete ihnen die Tür.

„Mr. Black, Mr. Potter, wie schön, Sie zu sehen! Immer hereinspaziert. Setzen Sie sich, die anderen Gryffindors haben Ihnen zwei Plätze freigehalten..."

Sirius und James setzten sich zwischen Lily Evans und Frank Longbottom. Schon nachdem Sirius einen Blick in die Runde geworfen hatte, wusste er, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war herzukommen. James stieß Sirius einen Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Deine kranke Cousine."

„Und der restliche Slytherin-Abschaum, ich weiß", knurrte Sirius. Lily Evans warf ihnen einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Prof. Slughorn ließ sich behaglich auf einen hohen Lehnstuhl am Ende der Tafel nieder.

„Dann wären wir ja alle vollzählig, wie schön. Einige von Ihnen kennen sich sicher schon... Lucius Malfoy ist ja allgemein bekannt als Schulsprecher, nicht wahr? Narzissa Black, Rabastan Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Edgar Bones, Marlene McKinnon – Schulsprecherin _und_ Quidditch-Kapitänin –, Meaghan McCormack, die bezaubernde Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom und Gideon Prewitt. Bitte, bedienen Sie sich." Er machte eine einladende Geste. „Fasan, Mr. Malfoy? Nehmen Sie doch eine von den Pasteten, Miss Evans, ich weiß, dass Sie sie mögen."

Lily Evans wurde rot und nahm sich eine Pastete.

„Mr. Rosier, wie geht es Ihrem Vater? Ich habe gehört, er ist neulich erst befördert worden."

„Ja, Sir, er gehört jetzt zu den engsten Mitarbeitern des Ministers."

„Kein Wunder, dass das Ministerium nichts auf die Reihe kriegt", hörte Sirius James neben sich murmeln.

„Ah, es freut mich, das zu hören. Mr. Black, Ihr Vater arbeitet doch auch im Ministerium."

„Er sitzt im Zaubergamot", antwortete Sirius steif.

„Und arbeitet ebenfalls eng mit dem Minister zusammen. Gehen sie nicht sogar regelmäßig zusammen mittags essen?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vermutlich hat mein Vater schon mit jedem wichtigen Zauberer zu Mittag gegessen, also war der Minister wahrscheinlich auch schon dabei."

Slughorn lachte.

„Ja, vermutlich. Und Sie als sein Erbe begleiten in wohl?"

Sirius lächelte.

„Nicht wenn ich es vermeiden kann."

„Mr. Black ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann", mischte sich Narzissa plötzlich ein. „Aber ich denke, wenn Sirius erst etwas älter ist und besser über die Zusammenhänge Bescheid weiß, wird er ihn allen gesellschaftlich wichtigen Personen vorstellen."

„Ich verstehe." Slughorns Stimme klang eine Spur kühler. „Mr. Potter, Ihr Vater gehört doch nun wirklich zu den Spitzenleuten im Ministerium und in der Öffentlichkeit. Neulich stand er erst wieder im Tagespropheten."

James zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ja, das tut er öfter. Meistens wenn wieder so ein schwarzmagischer Idiot jemanden angegriffen hat."

Bei diesen Worten warf er den Slytherins einen finsteren Blick zu. Slughorn schien für einen Augenblick sprachlos zu sein. Er lachte unsicher.

„Äh, ja, das ist schließlich die Aufgabe Ihres Vaters, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, allerdings..."

Lily stieß James ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Prof. Slughorn, ich habe von einem Zaubertrank gelesen, der sich sehr interessant anhört, aber über die entscheidende Zutat bin ich mir nicht im Klaren", sagte sie schnell. „Vielleicht könnten Sie als Meister der Zaubertränke in Hogwarts..."

„Aber sicher, meine Liebe. Kommen Sie nach der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde einfach vorbei. Miss McKinnon, Sie wollte ich fragen, welcher Ihrer zahlreichen Begabungen Sie nach der Schule nachgehen wollen – werden sie die neue Kapitänin der Holyhead Harpies oder fangen Sie im Ministerium an?"

Wohlwollendes Lächeln von allen Seiten, wenn auch etwas steif bei den Slytherins.

„Lass uns verschwinden", zischte James.

„Und wie?", flüsterte Sirius zurück.

„Sag, du hast Bauchschmerzen."

„Wieso ich?"

„Wieso nicht?"

„Seid still!", zischte Lily.

„Wollten Sie etwas sagen, Mr. Potter?", fragte Slughorn.

„Ähm..."

„James hat furchtbare Bauchschmerzen", sagte Sirius laut.

James warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Nein, so etwas", sagte Narzissa. Ihre Stimme klang eiskalt.

„Vielleicht hat er etwas Falsches gegessen? Oder ist beim Quidditch-Training verletzt worden? Er sollte auf jeden Fall zu Madam Pomfrey."

Sirius sprang auf.

„Ich..."

„Ich denke", unterbrach ihn Narzissa, „Longbottom sollte Potter als Vertrauensschüler in den Krankenflügel begleiten. Nur für den Fall, dass es etwas Ernstes ist."

„Ich...nun..."

Frank Longbottom wusste genau wie alle anderen, dass James in Wahrheit überhaupt keine Bauchschmerzen hatte, aber natürlich konnte er das vor Slughorn nicht sagen.

„Ich denke, Narzissa hat Recht", mischte sich Malfoy ein. „Longbottom, bring Potter in den Krankenflügel."

Das Wort des Schulsprechers hatte Gewicht. Frank stand auf.

„Komm mit, Potter."

„Zu schade, dass Mr. Potter und Mr. Longbottom uns schon verlassen mussten", sagte Slughorn, nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren; er sah allerdings eher erleichtert aus. „Mr. Prewitt, wie macht sich Ihr Bruder? Seine Abschlussnoten waren ja hervorragend..."

Sirius lehnte sich zurück, verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust und warf den Slytherin einen düsteren Blick zu, den Malfoy ignorierte und Narzissa kühl erwiderte. Was hatten sie vor? _Ich hätte nie hier her kommen sollen..._


	4. Abendessen bei Prof Slughorn 2 von 2

Tach, Leute! :) Wie immer wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen und habe mich sehr über den Review gefreut. ;)

Wulfbrain: Mir gefällt's, dass du die Black magst. ;) Ich versuche auch, sie so darzustellen, dass nicht alles und jeder schlecht ist.

Ja, die Sache mit den Sternen ist wirklich verbreitet. Sie ist aber auch irgendwie so nahe liegend Namen wie Sirius, Orion oder Andromeda.

*lol* m oder f? Was glaubst du denn?^^

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Abendessen bei Prof. Slughorn (22)**

Gefühlte zehn Stunden später warf Slughorn endlich einen Blick auf die Uhr.

„Du meine Güte, es ist ja schon halb neun! Unglaublich wie die Zeit vergehen kann... Dann machen Sie sich mal schnell auf den Weg in Ihre Schlafsäle. Miss Evans, wir unterhalten uns morgen nach dem Unterricht über Ihre Entdeckung, ich habe ein Buch, das Sie interessieren könnte. Nun aber los, bevor Sie zu spät auf den Fluren erwischt werden."

Kaum hatte Slughorn die Tür hinter ihnen zu gemacht, strebte Sirius schon zum Gryffindor-Turm, aber er hatte keine zwei Schritte gemacht, da legte Malfoy schon eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Hilfe suchend sah Sirius sich um, aber Lily war sofort ärgerlich davon gerauscht, McKinnon unterhielt sich mit Prewitt und McCormack, während sie davongingen, Bones war schon auf dem Weg zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum und James und Longbottom waren ja schon vor langer Zeit in den Krankenflügel gegangen.

„Komm doch ein paar Meter mit uns mit, Sirius", sagte Malfoy freundlich.

„Es ist gleich 21 Uhr, ich muss in den Gemeinschaftsraum", antwortete Sirius automatisch. Malfoy lächelte.

„Schön zu hören, dass dir die Regeln anscheinend doch nicht so unwichtig sind. Das lässt hoffen."

Malfoys herablassende Art war wie heißes Öl für Sirius' schwelenden Zorn.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?", blaffte er.

„Warum gleich so gereizt, Black?", fragte der Angesprochene gelassen zurück. „Man wird sich doch noch in aller Ruhe unterhalten können."

„Sag endlich, was du willst, damit ich verschwinden kann!", fauchte Sirius.

„Es geht um dich, Sirius", sagte Narzissa. _Was für eine Überraschung._

„Ich weiß, du bist es leid, darüber zu sprechen, aber tust du das alles wirklich nur für diesen Jungen? Bist du bereit, so viel aufzugeben?"

„Was tue ich nur für welchen Jungen? Und was bin ich bereit aufzugeben?"

Narzissa machte eine ungeduldige Handbewegung.

„Für diesen Potter-Jungen!", erklärte sie mit leicht gereizter Stimme. „Machst du das alles wirklich nur für _diesen_ Jungen, der sich gerade so kindisch wie nur irgend möglich aufgeführt hat?"

Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe euch das alles schon letztes Jahr gesagt und an meiner Meinung hat sich nichts geändert. Eure scheiß Reinblütigkeit interessiert mich einen Dreck!"

Lestrange griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber Malfoy hielt ihn zurück.

„Und James hat damit nichts zu tun, also lasst ihn aus dem Spiel!", fügte der Gryffindor hinzu.

„Wer sollte es sonst sein?", fragte Malfoy.

„Willst du etwa enden wie Andromeda?", fauchte Narzissa.

_Darum_ ging es also.

„Lass Andromeda aus dem Spiel!", knurrte Sirius. „Sie hat niemandem was getan. Onkel Cygnus hätte sie nicht verstoßen dürfen!"

„Sie hat ein Schlammblut geheiratet!"

„Na und?", brüllte er. „Dann hat sie eben einen Mugglestämmigen geheiratet. Wen interessiert das schon?"

„Uns", antwortete Malfoy kalt. „Und dich sollte es besser auch interessieren. Potter und Gryffindor sind nicht gut für dich. Die Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter färben auf dich ab."

„Ich bin stolz, ein Gryffindor zu sein", stieß Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Genau da liegt das Problem."

„Sirius, denk darüber nach", versuchte Narzissa es noch einmal im Guten. „Vater hatte keine Wahl. Andromeda hat unsere Familie verraten. Es ist ihm nicht leicht gefallen. Kündige Potter die Freundschaft und erinnere dich daran, wem deine Loyalität wirklich gehört."

„Du würdest es nicht bereuen, Black", fuhr Malfoy fort. „Regulus steht in Slytherin nach wie vor zu dir. Der Rückweg wird für dich immer offen sein. Der Erbe der Blacks ist in unseren Reihen immer willkommen."

_Regulus glaubt diesen ganzen Scheiß._

„Ich warne euch, lasst bloß Regulus in Ruhe!"

„Sonst was, Black?", meldete sich erstmals Lestrange zu Wort. „Dein Bruder ist wenigstens ein wahrer Black und Slytherin!"

„Wenn wir uns um ihn kümmern, dann nur, weil du ihn im Stich gelassen hast", sagte Malfoy. Sirius spürte, wie ihm kalt wurde.

„Ich habe Regulus nie im Stich gelassen."

„Wer hat ihn am ersten Tag im Hogwarts-Express begleitet?", fragte Narzissa. „Wer hat ihm Hogwarts gezeigt? Wer hat ihn mit anderen Leuten bekannt gemacht? Das waren wir, weil du nicht da warst! Selbst als Gryffindor hättest du das tun können! Du stellst Gryffindor vor deine Familie!"

„Er hätte bei mir sitzen können, wenn er gewollt hätte", antwortete Sirius lahm.

„Bei Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern..." Malfoys Stimme machte deutlich, was von dieser Alternative zu halten war. „So viel ist dir also dein Bruder wert..."

Nicht Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, sondern meine Freunde, hätte Sirius am liebsten geschrien, doch er schwieg. Es machte keinen Sinn. Sie würden ohnehin nicht auf ihn hören.

„Kommt, wir gehen", sagte Malfoy. Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Verachtung. Er legte einen Arm um Narzissa und zog sie sanft mit sich.

„Lestrange, Rosier..."

Rosier folgte ihnen auf der Stelle, Lestrange zögerte – dann hatte er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Impedimenta", sagte er. Der zweite Fluch traf Sirius wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, wo er hilflos liegen blieb. Sein Kopf dröhnte, vor seinen Augen flimmerten Sterne.

„Für das, was du auf Bellatrix' und Rodolphus' Hochzeit getan hast, Blutsverräter!", knurrte er. Dann ging er. Sirius schäumte vor Wut, am liebsten wäre er Lestrange nachgelaufen und hätte ihn verhext, bis er nur noch kriechen konnte, aber er war gezwungen, liegen zu bleiben. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Lähmfluch endlich nachließ und er aufstehen und zum Gryffindor-Turm gehen konnte.

„Mr. Black, können Sie mir sagen, wie spät es ist?", fragte jemand. Sirius drehte sich um und sah Prof. Aridus.

„Halb neun", antwortete er und wollte weitergehen.

„Fünf Minuten nach neun", korrigierte Prof. Aridus. „Warum sind Sie nicht in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Sirius schwieg.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Strafarbeit für nächtliches Herumtreiben", sagte Prof. Aridus.

„Nächtliches Herumtreiben?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Ich bin gerade mal fünf Minuten zu spät dran!"

„Die Schulregeln schreiben vor, dass die Schüler zwischen 21 und sieben Uhr in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein haben. Um diese Zeit haben Sie nichts in den Gängen zu suchen, um fünf nach neun so wenig wie um Mitternacht. Kommen Sie morgen um 18 Uhr in mein Büro."

„Aber da ist Quidditch-Training!", entfuhr es Sirius.

„Das hätten Sie sich früher überlegen müssen. Morgen um 18 Uhr in meinem Büro. Und jetzt gehen Sie besser schnell in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich schreibe Ihnen eine Notiz, das Sie Ihre Strafe bereits bei mir erhalten haben für den Fall, dass Sie einem anderen Lehrer über den Weg laufen."

Fast berstend vor Zorn stapfte Sirius die Treppen zum Gryffindor-Turm hinauf.

„Ringelschwanz!", schnauzte er die fette Dame an. Hastig schwang das Portrait zur Seite. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf Sirius James, Remus und Peter, die auch nicht besonders glücklich aussahen. James' Gesicht hellte sich auf, als er Sirius entdeckte.

„Sirius!", rief er. „Wie war's? Diese verdammten Slytherins, die hätten..."

„Was hast du mit deinem Auge gemacht?", unterbrach Remus James' Redefluss.

„Was zur Hölle sollte das vorhin, Black?", erklang eine zornige Stimme, bevor Sirius auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. Lily Evans stand vor ihnen, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt und mit Zornesblitzen in den grünen Augen.

„Du und Potter, ihr habt euch nicht wie zwölf, sondern wie zwei aufgeführt! Kindische Idioten! Warum könnt ihr euch nicht einmal benehmen, warum müsst ihr alles mit euren Kindereien kaputt machen? Und warum bist du so spät dran? Prof. Slughorn hat uns um halb neun gehen lassen, wir andern sind schon lange hier! Und was hast du mit deinem Auge gemacht?"

„Verpiss dich, Evans!", fuhr Sirius sie an.

„Ignorier sie einfach, Sirius", sagte James, „mir hat sie vorhin das Gleiche erzählt. Die hängt doch auch immer mit Schniefelus rum. Wer freiwillig mit diesem Schleimbeutel rumhängt, kann ja auch nicht ganz dicht sein."

„Nenn ihn nicht so!", fuhr Lily ihn an. „Ihr beide macht mich krank! Slytherin und Gryffindor, das sind doch nur zwei Schulhäuser, mehr nicht!"

„Irrtum!", fauchte James zurück. „In Slytherin sind die ganzen Reinblutfanatiker und Schwarzmagier! Wenn's nach denen ginge, wärst du gar nicht hier, Evans!"

„Die Welt teilt sich nicht nur in gute Gryffindors und böse Slytherins", gab Lily, jetzt ebenso ärgerlich wie James, zurück. „Blacks eigener Bruder ist doch in Slytherin und er..."

Die Erwähnung von Regulus brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, Evans, überhaupt keine!" Sirius hatte den Zauberstab gezogen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, und hielt ihn ihr nun unter die Nase. „Hau ab und lass mich in Ruhe, wenn du weißt, was gut für dich ist!"

„Zauberstab weg, Black, sofort!", durchschnitt Marlene McKinnons Stimme die knisternde Spannung. Sirius ignorierte sie.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Black, oder du kannst das nächste Quidditch-Spiel vergessen und obendrein Sätze schreiben!"

Das Blut pochte in Sirius' Ohren, aber schließlich senkte er den Zauberstab.

„Gut. Evans, du hast in vielem Recht, aber von den alten Zaubererfamilien hast du tatsächlich keine Ahnung. Am besten sprichst du Black nicht mehr darauf an."

Lily wurde rot, aber sie widersprach nicht.

„Black, du solltest besser lernen, dich zu beherrschen, sonst fliegst du schneller von der Schule als du 'Quidditch' sagen kannst."

Sirius antwortete nicht. Remus stand auf. Er sah müde aus.

„Kommt", sagte er, „wir gehen in den Schlafsaal."

„Warum denn?", fragte James. „Ich bin noch lange nicht müde. Sirius..."

„Ich denke, das ist eine gute Idee", bemerkte Marlene mit schneidender Stimme und warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. James murmelte missmutig etwas vor sich hin und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Sirius folgte seinen Freunden wie betäubt. Er war immer noch wütend, aber sein Zorn verrauchte langsam und hinterließ nichts als Leere.

„Vielleicht könnte einer von euch einfach mal erklären, was überhaupt passiert ist", sagte Remus, als sie endlich alleine waren.

„Slughorns Abendessen war tödlich öde, also haben Sirius und ich gesagt, dass ich Bauchschmerzen habe, aber als Sirius mich in den Krankenflügel bringen sollte, haben sich die Slytherins eingemischt und Longbottom musste gehen. Ich hab ihn überredet, nicht in den Krankenflügel, sondern in den Gryffindor-Turm zu gehen, und dann haben wir im Gemeinschaftsraum gesessen und auf Sirius gewartet."

„Ja, ja, den Teil kenne ich", antwortete Remus genervt. „Was ist dann passiert?"

„Nichts weiter", knurrte Sirius. „Ich war bis zum Schluss bei Slughorns Party und auf dem Rückweg hat mich Prof. Aridus aufgehalten, deshalb bin ich später gekommen."

„Und was wollte Prof. Aridus von dir?", fragte Remus. „Und was ist mit deinem Auge passiert?"

„Nichts. Ich gehe schlafen."

„Wir haben heute noch Astronomie."

Sirius zog die Vorhänge seines Himmelbetts zu.

„Sirius..."

Aber heute wollte Sirius nicht einmal mehr James sehen. Er hörte, wie Remus und James leise miteinander diskutierten, dann sagte James: „Wir sagen Prof. Sinistra, dass du krank bist."

Kurze Zeit später war es still. Sirius starrte in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

><p>„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte James. „Wir haben Quidditch-Training."<p>

„Ich nicht", antwortete Sirius düster. „Strafarbeit bei Prof. Aridus."

„Wofür das denn?", fragte James verdutzt. „Hast du ihm gesagt, dass sein Unterricht langweilig ist?"

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Er hat mich fünf Minuten nach neun außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraums erwischt und es 'nächtliches Rumtreiben' genannt."

James tippte sich an die Stirn.

„Der spinnt doch."

„Wem sagst du das."

„Ich sag's McKinnon. Oh Mann und das, wo sie gerade eh nicht so gut auf dich zu sprechen ist seit der Sache mit Evans."

„Ich weiß."

Sirius weigerte sich, auf James' unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten. Er hatte keinem seiner Freunde von dem Gespräch mit den Slytherins und Lestranges Angriff erzählt.

„James", hörte er sich plötzlich sagen, „wir brauchen einen Plan."

Sein bester Freund warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Die Slytherins brauchen mal wieder eine Abreibung."

James grinste.

„Alles klar. Hast du jemand Bestimmtes im Auge?"

Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck wurde grimmig.

„Lestrange. Und zwar so, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens vor Wut platzt, wenn er sich daran erinnert."

* * *

><p>Die Strafarbeit bei Prof. Aridus stellte sich als noch öder als sein Unterricht heraus. Er ließ Sirius die gesamte Schulordnung abschreiben und den Sinn jeder einzelnen Regel erläutern. Vor allem letzteres erwies sich als ein großes Problem – die meisten Regeln hielt Sirius schlicht und ergreifend für völlig sinnlos und Prof. Aridus gab sich leider nicht damit zufrieden, dass man keine jaulenden Jojos benutzen dürfe, weil jemand ihr Heulen mit dem eines Wolfes verwechseln und einen Herzinfarkt bekommen konnte, obwohl Sirius gerade diese Ausführung für sehr gelungen gehalten hatte.<p>

Der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste saß neben Sirius an seinem Schreibtisch und schrieb einen langen Brief an irgendeine Mary Jones in London. Von Zeit zur Zeit begutachtete er jedoch Sirius' Aufsatz, strich die Hälfte durch und ließ ihn noch einmal von vorne anfangen.

Als er Sirius um Mitternacht endlich entließ, hatte dieser das Gefühl, die Schuldordnung nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich fünfmal abgeschrieben zu haben. Gähnend und mit einem schmerzhaften Krampf in seiner Schreibhand machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.

* * *

><p>Sirius hatte gehofft, möglichst schnell zur Tat schreiten zu können. Sein Zorn auf die Slytherins loderte noch hell, aber vorerst mussten sie bis nach dem Wochenende warten. Für so einen Plan brauchten sie Remus, hatte James gesagt. So ein Plan erfordere Raffinesse und Remus war es, der ihren Streichen normalerweise den letzten Schliff verpasste und ihnen Subtilität verlieh. Allerdings war am Samstag Vollmond und so war der Werwolf am Freitag und am Sonntag nicht gerade zu Streichen aufgelegt.<p>

Sirius verbrachte das Wochenende größtenteils damit, ruhelos auf- und abzugehen oder vor sich hin zu brüten. Der Zorn nagte an ihm und es wurde nicht gerade dadurch besser, dass am Montagmorgen der Familienkauz der Blacks am Gryffindor-Tisch landete und einen Brief von seinen Eltern brachte.

_Sirius, dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass wir von deinen Strafarbeiten in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Wir haben dir in den Ferien deutlich gesagt, dass wir dieses Benehmen nicht länger dulden werden. Du wirst die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen – für diese zwei Strafarbeiten und für jeden weiteren Regelverstoß, von dem wir erfahren._

_Orion und Walburga Black_

Sirius zerriss das Pergament in viele kleine Fetzen und ließ sie danach in Flammen aufgehen.

„Sie schreiben, ich soll mich benehmen", erklärte er auf den fragenden Blick der andern hin. „Die können mich mal."

„Hast du keine Angst, dass sie dich bestrafen?", fragte Peter schüchtern. Sirius dachte an Bellatrix' Hochzeit und fing an zu lachen.

* * *

><p>Ihr Plan beinhaltete mehrere Punkte, die längere Vorbereitung erforderten, aber richtig perfekt wurde er erst, als Peter die Küche entdeckte. Es war mehr oder weniger ein Zufall, aber irgendwie schien Peter eine besondere Begabung für solche Zufälle zu haben. Auf ihre Fragen hin wurde er rot, fing an zu stottern und irgendetwas von einem Portrait zu murmeln. Sirius und James interessierten sich auch nicht weiter für die genauen Umstände, so lange Peter nur bereit war, ihnen den Eingang zeigen, was er gerne tat.<p>

„Einfach nur genial", stellte James fest, als sie die Taschen voller Leckereien in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehrten.

Es war in der zweiten Oktoberwoche, als die ersten Slytherins anfingen, sich irgendwie komisch zu benehmen. Als Wilkes die Große Halle verlassen wollte, lief er ständig gegen die Wand, bis Rosier ihn am Arm packte und durch die große Flügeltür zerrte. Avery bekam eine Strafarbeit von Prof. McGonagall, weil er noch nicht mal in der Lage war, die elementarsten Regeln der Verwandlung wiederzugeben.

Innerhalb weniger Tage machten sich die Symptome bei praktisch allen Slytherins bemerkbar. Narzissa klammerte sich verzweifelt an Malfoy, um nicht gegen jeden Türrahmen in Hogwarts zu laufen, während der Schulsprecher versuchte, sich zu erinnern, was er eigentlich gerade vorgehabt hatte. Beim Quidditch-Training flog Wilkes zuverlässig immer genau dahin, wo der Quaffel nicht war, während Rosier mit dem roten Ball überhaupt nichts mehr anzufangen wusste.

Die Schüler der anderen Häuser beobachteten die Slytherins aus sicherer Entfernung, denn es hieß, ihr Verhalten sei Ausdruck einer ansteckenden Krankheit – niemand ahnte, dass James, Sirius, Remus und Peter dieses Gerücht ausgestreut hatten. In der allgemeinen Verwirrung fiel kaum auf, dass Lestrange sich noch seltsamer benahm als alle anderen. Er saß still auf seinem Platz, den Blick mit einem verklärten Ausdruck ins Leere gerichtet und gelegentlich vor sich hin murmelnd – bis er plötzlich explodierte.

„Sag nie wieder etwas gegen die Gryffindors!", hörte man ihn durch die Große Halle brüllen, während er seinem bedauernswerten Opfer seinen Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt. „_Sie_ ist doch auch eine Gryffindor!"

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter hielten vor Spannung den Atem an.

„Wer sie?", fragte der völlig verblüffte Slytherin. „Drehst du jetzt total durch?"

„Marlene McKinnon", seufzte Lestrange. Sirius und James brüllten vor Lachen und die gesamte Große Halle bis auf die Slytherins mit ihnen.

„Sag ihr doch, was du empfindest, Lestrange!", schrie Sirius und wie auf Kommando stand Lestrange auf, schritt zum Gryffindor-Tisch und ließ sich vor Marlene auf die Knie fallen.

„Marlene, ich kann nicht mehr essen, ich kann nicht mehr schlafen; ich kann nur noch an dich denken. Immer wenn ich deine strahlenden Augen sehe, deine glänzenden Haare, deinen wunderschönen Mund, dann...ich kann einfach nur noch an dich denken, Marlene. Ich liebe dich, wie ich nie einen anderen Menschen geliebt habe, und ich bitte dich inständig, meine Liebe zu erwidern..."

Marlene McKinnon starrte Lestrange fassungslos an, als wäre er eine besonders eklige, schleimige Schnecke.

„Marlene!", flehte dieser und machte Anstalten, nach ihrer Hand zu greifen, um sie zu küssen. Malfoy stand auf um einzugreifen, vergaß aber auf halbem Wege, was er eigentlich hatte tun wollen, und blieb verwirrt stehen. Sirius lachte so sehr, dass er halb auf dem Tisch lag, und James hatte Tränen in den Augen. Leider entschlossen sich die Lehrer, kaum minder perplex als die Schüler, in diesem Augenblick zu handeln. Prof. Slughorn und Prof. McGonagall kamen zum Gryffindor-Tisch, legten Lestrange die Hände auf die Schultern und führten ihn mit freundlichen Worten hinaus.

„Das", sagte Sirius, nachdem er endlich wieder zu Atem kam, „werde ich in meinem ganzen Leben nie vergessen. Zu schade, dass wir nicht dabei sind, wenn Lestrange wieder zu sich kommt."

„Nun", James grinste verschlagen, „das ließe sich ja vielleicht einrichten..."

„Vergesst es", sagte Remus, „wir haben jetzt Unterricht."

„Och, Remus, das ist einer der besten Momente meines Lebens und du denkst an _Unterricht_?"

„Was glaubst du, was Prof. McGonagall denkt, wenn ihr zwei nicht auftaucht?", gab Remus nüchtern zurück.

„Sag ihr, dass wir krank sind."

„Jaaaa, das glaubt sie bestimmt..."

Sie diskutierten noch eine Weile, aber letztendlich setzte Remus seinen Willen durch und sie gingen zusammen zu Verwandlung. Normalerweise begann Prof. McGonagall ihren Unterricht damit, dass sie die Hausaufgaben einsammelte und ein paar Fragen zum Unterrichtsstoff der letzten Stunde stellte. Nicht so jedoch heute.

„Sie haben alle mitbekommen, was in der Großen Halle vorgefallen ist", sagte sie ernst. „Und die meisten von ihnen haben vermutlich gelacht und fanden das Ganze unheimlich komisch."

Plötzlich fiel Sirius auf, wie schmal ihr Mund war. Auf einmal war er froh, dass er auf Remus gehört hatte.

„Lestrange stand offensichtlich unter dem Einfluss eines Liebestranks, der ihm eine sehr starke Zuneigung für Miss McKinnon vorgaukelte." Sie machte ein Pause. „Liebestränke sind in Hogwarts verboten. Ihre Herstellung wird hier nicht gelehrt und zwar aus gutem Grund. Man spielt nicht mit der Liebe und den Gefühlen anderer. Was Lestrange angetan wurde, ist etwas Furchtbares. Für die Verantwortlichen hoffe ich nur, dass sie diese Tat aus Unwissenheit und nicht aus Grausamkeit begangen haben und sich jetzt der vollen Tragweite ihrer Handlung bewusst sind. Ich möchte so etwas in Hogwarts nie wieder sehen."

Streng ruhte ihr Blick auf jedem einzelnen von ihnen. Sirius hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie besonders James und ihn angucken. _Und wenn schon. Sie kann nichts beweisen. Und Lestrange hat es verdient!_ Er hatte nicht besonders viel Mitleid mit dem Slytherin. Und auch James machte kein wirklich betroffenes Gesicht. Im Gegenteil, als Prof. McGonagall sich dem Unterricht widmete, tauschten sie ein triumphierendes Grinsen aus. Sie hatten gewonnen.


	5. Halloween

Tach, Leute! Mal wieder vielen Dank für die ausführlichen Reviews und viel Spaß beim Lesen. :)

Noch eine kleine Ankündigung: Ich bin immer noch im Ausland und in den nächsten zwei Wochen weiß ich nicht, wie's mit dem Internet aussehen wird. Wenn ich also mal früher oder später update, nicht wundern. ;)

Wulfbrain: *lol* Der Kandidat erhält 100 Punkte, deine Einschätzung ist genau richtig. ;) Neben Sirius Black finde ich auch Hermine, Regulus Black und Snape spannend, aber keiner fasziniert mich genug, um über ihn oder sie zu schreiben.

Freut mich übrigens sehr, dass dir das Kapitel so gut gefallen hat. Lily wird ihre Einstellung auch noch überdenken, aber das dauert noch etwas...genau genommen habe ich schon eine ganz bestimmte Szene im Kopf, die allerdings nicht in diesem Schuljahr statt finden wird.

Sanny12: Schön, dass dir die beiden letzten Kapitel insgesamt gefallen haben. :) Dass ich mit dem letzten Satz bezüglich der Quidditch-Auswahl so eine Erwartungshaltung schaffe, die dann nicht erfüllt wird, war mir gar nicht so bewusst, danke für den Hinweis.

Ja, die Unbroken-Reihe kenne ich selbstverständlich. ;) Aber für mich sind sie fast eher eine eigene Welt als das klassische Harry-Potter-Universum, was aber auch nicht negativ gemeint ist, sondern einfach nur eine Feststellung. Es würde mich wirklich mal interessieren, wie Rowling sich die alten reinblütigen Familien vorgestellt hat. Bis auf die Episoden mit den Malfoys gibt es darauf ja kaum Hinweise...

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

Die Quidditch-Saison rückte näher und Marlene McKinnon hatte das Training auf drei Tage in der Woche angesetzt. Das gesamte Team war sich einig, dass sie völlig verrückt war, trotzdem kam jeder zum Training. Dass Gryffindor letztes Jahr ausgerechnet gegen Slytherin verloren hatte, ärgerte sie noch immer und so trainierten sie verbissen, obwohl das Wetter immer schlechter wurde.

Es war ein Freitagnachmittag, als James und Sirius vom Quidditchfeld zum Schloss hinüberliefen. Sie waren nass bis auf die Knochen und schlammbespritzt. Es stürmte und regnete so heftig, dass niemand freiwillig das Schloss verließ – bis auf die Slytherin-Mannschaft, die ihr Training ebenfalls heraufgesetzt hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung entdeckte Sirius bei ihnen Regulus. Sein kleiner Bruder schien ebenfalls nicht damit gerechnet zu haben, ihn hier zu treffen; er blieb überrascht stehen, als er Sirius sah. Dann ging er kurz entschlossen zu ihm. Wilkes und Rosier folgten ihm. James war gleichfalls stehen geblieben. Seine Hand tastete nach dem Zauberstab.

„Geh schon mal vor", meinte Sirius. „Ich komme nach."

„Sie sind zu dritt", protestierte James. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Ärger machen. Regulus ist mein Bruder", fügte er hinzu, als James immer noch skeptisch aussah.

„Jaaa und er ist in Slytherin", murmelte dieser, aber er ging. Sirius beobachtete, dass Regulus Wilkes und Rosier ebenfalls wegschickte.

„Sirius", meinte Regulus, als sie alleine waren, „lange nicht gesehen."

Sirius spürte leichte Gewissensbisse. Er hatte mit seinem Bruder seit den Auswahlspielen nicht mehr gesprochen. Regulus war genauso Opfer ihres letzten Streiches geworden wie alle anderen Slytherins. Und Malfoys und Narzissas Worte nagten an ihm.

„Tja, Hogwarts ist groß", gab Sirius lahm zurück. Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.

„Hat Potter dich eigentlich dazu überredet?", fragte Regulus nach einer Weile und deutete auf Sirius' Quidditch-Ausrüstung. „Bis ich dich bei den Auswahlspielen gesehen habe, wusste ich nicht, dass du als Treiber spielen willst."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hab ich wohl vergessen zu erwähnen." Wieder Schweigen. „Wie gefällt dir Hogwarts eigentlich?", setzte er nach einer Weile hinzu, um das unangenehme Schweigen zu durchbrechen. Regulus' Augen leuchteten kurz auf, aber seine Erziehung – die Sirius eigentlich auch genossen, die aber bei ihm anscheinend nicht gefruchtet hatte – hielt ihn davon ab, seiner Begeisterung vorbehaltlos Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Es gefällt mir sehr gut", antwortete er. „Zumindest in Slytherin. Keine Schlammblütern und keine Blutsverräter wie in den anderen Häusern, sondern nur Reinblüter, so wie es sein sollte."

Sirius spürte, wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg. _Immer nur Slytherin!_

„Wenn du deine Nase auch mal aus deinem Gemeinschaftsraum stecken würdest, dann würde dir auffallen, dass es genug Mugglestämmige gibt, die genauso talentiert sind wie Reinblüter!"

„Mich rumtreiben so wie du?", fragte Regulus kühl. „Mich mit Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern anfreunden und mich von meiner Familie abwenden? Unsere Werte und Traditionen mit Füßen treten für eine Freundschaft mit einem Blutsverräter? Auf den Familiennamen spucken, nur um ein paar sinnlose Streiche zu spielen? Lestrange einen Liebestrank unterschieben, um zu beweisen, was für ein toller Gryffndor du doch bist?"

Regulus' anfangs kühle Rede war zunehmend hitziger geworden. Der Zorn hatte seine kühle Fassade durchbrochen und ihn in Rage gebracht. Einen Augenblick lang war Sirius sprachlos.

„Ich habe mich nie von unserer Familie abgewandt", widersprach er dann heftig. „Mutter und Vater sind es, die..."

„Du bist der Erbe!", fuhr ihn Regulus an. „Alles, was du tust, fällt auf den Namen Black zurück! Mutter und Vater wissen das und deshalb bestrafen sie dich, damit du dich endlich wie der Erbe verhältst! Du müsstest nur Potter die Freundschaft kündigen, dir Verbündete unter den Slytherins suchen und nichts mehr gegen die Reinblütigkeit sagen, dann würde alles aufhören!"

„James ist aber mein bester Freund und ich scheiße auf die Reinblütigkeit!", fauchte Sirius. „Meinetwegen werd du doch später das Oberhaupt der Blacks, ich habe kein Interesse!"

Er drehte sich um und stapfte wütend davon.

„Ich weiß", rief ihm Regulus hinterher. „Das zeigst du so deutlich, als hättest du Angst, dass es jemand übersehen könnte. Aber ich bin aber nur der Zweitgeborene. Meine Aufgabe ist es, dich zu unterstützen – und das tue ich."

Sirius drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Das heißt, du plapperst alles nach, was Mutter und Vater dir eintrichtern!", höhnte er.

„Vielleicht. Aber immer noch besser, als deine Herkunft zu verleugnen und einem Blutsverräter nach dem Mund zu reden, damit er vergisst, dass du ein Black bist, und vorübergehend freundschaftliche Gefühle empfindet."

Diese letzten Worte trafen Sirius wie einen Schlag in den Magen.

„Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass diese Freundschaft von Dauer sein wird, Sirius", sagte Regulus. „Irgendwann wird sich der hehre Potter, Freund aller Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter, erinnern, dass du ein Black bist. Und dann wird er dich fallen lassen. Wenn du dein Erbe bis dahin akzeptiert hast, wirst du das Oberhaupt der mächtigsten Zaubererfamilie Großbritanniens sein. Wenn nicht...nun spätestens dann wird dir nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Je eher du das akzeptierst, desto leichter wird es."

Und Regulus drehte sich um und lief den schlammigen Weg hinunter zum Quidditchfeld.

* * *

><p>„Wo bist du so lange gewesen?", fragte James.<p>

„Regulus hat rumgenervt und auf dem Rückweg musste ich noch Prof. Aridus ausweichen."

„Wieso musstest du ihm ausweichen?", fragte Remus. „Hast du wieder was Verbotenes gemacht?"

„Nein, aber wer fünf Minuten Verspätung nächtliches Rumtreiben nennt, der findet bestimmt überall dran was auszusetzen."

„Wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst, kann er dir nichts", meinte Remus. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wer weiß. Ich frag mich, was er draußen will", setzte er leichthin dazu. James grinste.

„Vielleicht will er Hagrid ja seine Pflichten als Wildhüter erläutern. Oder er will den Verbotenen Wald nach gefährlichen Geschöpfe absuchen und sie in ihre Schranken weisen. Gemäß Paragraph X Absatz Y darf der Kappa...", äffte James die Stimme des Lehrers nach.

„Im Verbotenen Wald gibt es keine Kappas", erklärte Remus.

„Ich sag euch, der Kerl ist verrückt nach Regeln", sagte Sirius. „Er hat mich stundenlang die Schuldordnung abschreiben lassen."

Remus schlug den Tagespropheten auf.

„Es gab wieder einen Angriff."

„Was?"

Sirius riss Remus die Zeitung aus der Hand und suchte die Schlagzeile.

_Zaubererhaus dem Erdboden gleich gemacht_

_Ein laute Explosion erschreckte gestern Londons Muggle. Augenzeugen berichten, sie hätten dunkle Gestalten und seltsame Lichter gesehen, dann habe es einen Knall gegeben und das Haus hätte in Trümmern gelegen._

„_Ich habe normalerweise einen sehr tiefen Schlaf, aber das war so laut, dass ich sofort aufgewacht bin", berichtet Betty Gawrk, eine Nachbarin. „Natürlich habe ich sofort nachgeguckt – aber da war nichts mehr! Ich meine, das Haus war einfach weg bis auf die Trümmer natürlich."_

_Robert Booz, der auf der Parkbank gegenüber schlief, ergänzt: „Da tauchten so komische Typen aus dem Nichts aus, mit langen Umhängen und spitzen Hüten und Masken und so 'nem Zeug. Sie haben mit so komischen Stöcken rumgewedelt, aus denen Lichter kamen, und dann bumm! – war die Hütte plötzlich nur noch Kleinholz."_

_Es ist zu vermuten, dass die Todesser im Auftrag von Du-weißt-schon-wem gezielt das Haus zerstörten, das übrigens das einzige Zaubererhaus in der Nachbarschaft war. Was Er-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf damit bezweckte, ist jedoch weiterhin unklar._

_Die Bewohner des Haus, die Familie Jones, waren an diesem Abend glücklicherweise ausgegangen._

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Sirius. Irgendwie hatte er es völlig vergessen. Über seinem ganzen Ärger über Regulus und seine Eltern und Lestrange und Malfoy hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr an Voldemort und seine Todesser gedacht.

„Es wird immer schlimmer", bemerkte Peter schaudernd. „Jetzt sprengen sie schon Häuser in die Luft. Was wäre gewesen, wenn diese Familie nicht zufällig gerade weg gewesen wäre?"

Sirius überflog noch einmal den Artikel.

„Und kein Wort vom Minister", stellte er fest. „Langsam muss er doch begreifen, dass das mehr als nur ein paar Verrückte sind!"

„Ich schreibe Dad", sagte James. „Vielleicht weiß er ja mehr. Im Tagespropheten steht ja nicht gerade viel."

„Vielleicht steht ja in der nächsten Ausgabe mehr", meinte Remus. „Die Sache war ja erst gestern Nacht, bis morgen haben sie vielleicht Stellungnahmen vom Minister und deinem Dad, James."

„Dann kann er mir die Stellungnahme auch gleich selber schicken", gab James trotzig zurück. Sirius wusste, dass es ihn immer noch ärgerte, dass sein Vater sich weigerte, ihm mehr über seine Arbeit zu erzählen und was momentan im Land vor sich ging. _Vielleicht sollte ich froh darüber sein. Wenn James' Vater weiß..._ Er verdrängte den Gedanken.

* * *

><p>Als sie am nächsten Morgen in die Große Halle gingen, herrschte am Slytherin-Tisch ausgelassene Stimmung.<p>

„Was ist denn bei denen los, hat da jemand Geburtstag?", fragte James. In seiner Stimme schwang ein angewiderter Ton mit, so als würde er den Slytherins noch nicht einmal das gönnen.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Remus. „Seht mal."

Einige der Slytherins hielten den neusten Tagespropheten in der Hand.

„Jetzt wird endlich mal aufgeräumt unter den Schlammblütern", hörten sie einen Slytherin sagen.

„He, Potter!", rief ein anderer zu ihnen hinüber. „Blutsverräter sind auch bald dran!"

Remus packte James am Umhang, bevor er sich auf den Slytherin stürzen konnte.

„Lass den Idioten, lesen wir erst mal, was im Tagespropheten steht."

Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Das ist widerlich", sagte Lily Evans gerade. „Diese Leute haben ihnen nichts getan." Sie warf einen angeekelten Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch. „Wie können die sich nur darüber freuen? Malfoy sollte einschreiten, er ist Schulsprecher."

„Pah, Malfoy", stieß Sirius abfällig hervor. „Sein Vater vertritt diese Idioten in Öffentlichkeit. Wenn er nicht selber unter einer der Masken steckt, dann nur, weil er lieber anderen die Drecksarbeit überlässt."

„Steht was Neues im Tagespropheten?", wollte James wissen. Longbottom reichte ihm ein Exemplar.

„Dein Vater wird auch erwähnt."

James riss ihm die Zeitung aus der Hand und schlug sie auf.

_Stimmen zum Angriff in London_

_Die Motive, die zur Zerstörung des Hauses der Familie Jones in London geführt haben, bleiben weiterhin unklar. Inzwischen äußerten sich jedoch mehrere bekannte Persönlichkeiten zu dem Vorfall._

„_So wie ich das sehe, ist die Sache klar", erklärte Mr. Malfoy, Mitglied des Zauberergamots. „Von nichts kommt nichts – keinem Zauberer wird einfach das Haus zerstört ohne einen bestimmten Grund. Forschen Sie weiter im Hintergrund der Jones-Familie und Sie werden mit Sicherheit einen Hinweis finden. Mir ist beispielsweise zu Ohren gekommen, dass der Bruder einer der Betroffenen, normalerweise ein kleiner Schreiberling in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe, erst vor knapp zwei Monaten einen neuen Job antreten musste, weil er Geldprobleme hatte. Vielleicht wollten seine Gläubiger einfach das Recht selbst in die Hand nehmen. Wissen Sie, die Jones sind Halbblüter; es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass zuständige Ämter aus falsch verstandener Nachsicht für solche Leute entscheiden..."_

_Eine andere Meinung vertritt Mr. Potter, Leiter der Aurorenzentrale: „Auch wenn die Untersuchungen noch nicht abgeschlossen sind, ist es naheliegend, dass es sich bei dem Angriff um einen Einschüchterungsversuch handelt. Ich kann nur an die Zauberergesellschaft appellieren, sich gegenseitig zu unterstützen und die mugglestämmigen Hexen und Zauberer als Bereicherung und nicht als Bedrohung zu sehen. Lassen Sie sich nicht von der Reinblut-Propaganda einlullen, sondern unterstützen sie sich gegenseitig bei Angriffen, aber auch im Alltag."_

_Der Zaubereiminister wollte sich zu dem Vorfall nicht weiter äußern: „Ich bin ein viel beschäftigter Mann, wenden Sie sich für Fragen an meine Mitarbeiter."_

_Die Jones-Familie ist inzwischen bei Freunden und Verwandten untergekommen._

„Haha, Geldprobleme", höhnte James, nachdem er den Artikel gelesen hatte. „Dad hat Recht, die sollten eingeschüchtert werden, das ist doch klar!"

„Hat dein Vater dir mehr dazu erzählt?", fragte Longbottom. Plötzlich waren alles Blicke auf James gerichtet.

„Leider nicht", musste er zugeben.

„Es ist eine Schande, dass wir hier in Hogwarts sitzen und nichts tun können", meinte Longbottom. „Die magische Gesellschaft sollte sich jetzt gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen wehren, bevor es zu spät ist."

Fast alle Gryffindors nickte zustimmend.

„Vielleicht brauchen wir ja gar nicht Potters Vater, um mehr zu erfahren", sagte da plötzlich jemand. „Warum fragen wir nicht einfach Black?"

Es war einer der älteren Gryffindors, der gegen Sirius als Treiber angetreten war. Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn und betretene Stille breitete sich am Gryffindor-Tisch aus.

„Na, ist doch wahr! Wenn jemand von uns was weiß, dann ja wohl der Erbe der schwarzmagischsten Familie Großbritanniens. Na los, Black, spuck's aus!"

Doch bevor Sirius reagieren konnte, mischte sich Gideon Prewitt ein: „Halt die Klappe, Sloper. Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil Black als Treiber in der Mannschaft spielt und nicht du."

„Er hat nämlich bei den Auswahlspielen nicht daneben geschlagen", fügte Bell hämisch hinzu.

„Und falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, Black ist bei Malfoy und den anderen nicht besonders beliebt", kam ihm ausgerechnet Lily Evans zu Hilfe.

„Er hat Potter einen Blutsverräter genannt", wandte Sloper lahm ein.

„Jaaaaa, vor einem Jahr", gab James mit verächtlicher Stimme zurück, „und jetzt ist er mein bester Freund."

„Und er ist der Beste in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", piepste Mary McDonald.

„Er ist wirklich besser als du geflogen, Sloper", stärkte Davey Gudgeon Sirius den Rücken. „Ich war dabei."

Meaghan McCormack, die schweigsame Gryffindor-Hüterin, nickte bestätigend.

„Es ist mir egal, dass er angeblich der besseres Treiber ist!", fauchte Sloper, der wohl nicht mit so viel Widerstand gerechnet hatte. „Es geht mir darum, dass er nicht vertrauenswürdig ist! Er ist der Erbe der Blacks! Er könnte ein Spion sein!"

„Der Sprechende Hut hat ihn nach Gryffindor geschickt", hielt Longbottom dagegen.

„Du redest Schwachsinn, Sloper", sagte Remus zu. „Sirius ist mein Freund und ich vertraue ihm."

„Und ich auch!", pflichtete Peter ihm bei.

„Aber...", versuchte Sloper ein letztes Mal zu widersprechen.

„Black ist ein Gryffindor und jetzt Schluss mit der Debatte!", unterbrach Marlene ihn und beendete die Diskussion. Die Gryffindors wandten sich wieder ihrem Frühstück zu und kurze Zeit später unterhielten sie sich wie immer untereinander als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber Sirius fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es waren nicht nur James, Remus und Peter gewesen, die zu ihm gehalten hatten, sondern praktisch das ganze Haus. _Ich bin ein Gryffindor._

* * *

><p>„Warum sollen wir Remus noch mal dieses Buch mitbringen?", fragte Sirius, während James auf der Suche nach besagtem Buch die Regalreihen der Bibliothek abging.<p>

„Weil Remus was für Zaubertränke nachlesen will, weil er findet, dass seine Noten in dem Fach nicht gut genug sind", antwortete Peter eifrig. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich weiß, Peter, das war eine rhetorische Frage, weil es nämlich total bescheuert ist, für Zaubertränke was nachzulesen. Wen interessiert es schon, dass Remus in einem einzigen Fach mal kein Ohnegleichen, sondern nur ein Erwartungen übertroffen hat?"

„Remus sagt..."

„Das war auch eine rhetorische Frage, Peter..."

„Ich hab's!", rief James. „Lasst uns verschwinden, so viele Bücher auf einmal erinnern mich an Hausaufgaben."

Es war Sonntagabend und Vollmond. Remus war schon verschwunden und James, Sirius und Peter hatten versprochen, ihm ein Buch über Zaubertränke aus der Bibliothek mitzubringen. Als sie auf den Gang traten, stieß James Sirius an.

„Schau mal, Schniefelus."

Der Slytherin trat völlig in ein Buch vertieft aus der Bibliothek. Über Sirius' Gesicht huschte ein böses Grinsen.

„He, Schniefelus!", rief er. Snape fuhr herum, ließ das Buch fallen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, aber es war schon zu spät.

„Impedimenta", sagte Sirius lässig. Snape wurde nach hinten geschleudert und blieb hilflos liegen. _Danke, Lestrange._

„Nicht schlecht", kommentierte James. Er hob Snapes Buch auf.

„Na, was liest du denn schönes, Schniefelus?" Er wartete Snapes Antwort nicht ab. „Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene", las er laut vor. „Bevor du Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene braust, solltest du vielleicht lieber mal lernen, wie man sich die Haare wäscht, Schniefelus."

Sirius und Peter lachten.

„Hast du gehört, Schniefelus?", fragte Sirius. „Das Buch ist noch nichts für dich."

Er packte das Zaubertränke-Buch, zerriss den Einband und zerfetzte mehrere Seiten.

„Nein!", schrie Snape, als lose Blätter durch die Luft flatterten. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber der Lähmfluch hielt ihn unerbittlich fest. James lachte und Peter stimmte ein.

„Tja, Schniefelus, das Buch wirst du wohl ersetzen müssen. So ein Pech aber auch..." Er warf einen Blick auf den zerstörten Einband. „Wie viel hat das wohl gekostet? Zehn Galleonen?"

Sirius kicherte und warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Snapes Roben.

„So wie der aussieht, muss er mindestens ein Jahr sparen, um zehn Galleonen zusammenzukriegen."

„Dann hat er ja Glück, dass ich heute gute Laune habe", meinte James höhnisch. Er holte ein paar silberne Sickel aus seinem Umhang und warf sie Snape vor die Füße.

„Hier, Schniefelus, dann kannst du dir auch gleich eine Flasche Shampoo kaufen."

Lachend gingen sie davon.

„Blutsverräter!", schrie Snape hinter ihnen her. „Ihr seid auch noch dran! Und euer kranker Schlammblutfreund erst recht!"

James drehte sich um.

„Wasch dir den Mund, Schniefelus. Ratzeputz!"

Snape würgte und spuckte Lauge und rosa Seifenblasen. Sirius lachte.

„Genial, James!"

Sie gingen den Gang hinunter.

„Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr damit durchkommt!", hörten sie Snapes halb erstickte Stimme hinter sich. „Ich weiß von dem Vergesslichkeitstrank und dem Verwirrungselexier!"

„_Jeder_ in Hogwarts weiß davon, Schniefelus", belehrte ihn James. „Es war schließlich nicht zu übersehen."

Ein triumphierendes Grinsen glitt über Snapes Gesicht, dessen Wirkung durch die Seifenlauge jedoch etwas beeinträchtigt wurde.

„Aber ich habe die Zaubertränke aus dem Kürbissaft isoliert. Ich kann es beweisen."

„Die beiden Tränke könnte jeder in den Kürbissaft geschüttet haben", gab James herablassend zurück, aber Sirius bemerkte eine Spur von Unsicherheit. Snape hörte sie auch.

„Und wenn wir die Hauselfen fragen, wer als letztes in der Küche war...?"

Der Lähmfluch ließ nach. Doch ehe Snape handeln konnte, rief Sirius: „Expelliarmus!"

Und der Zauberstab flog dem Slytherin aus der Hand. Sirius fing ihn auf und warf ihn eine Treppe hinunter.

„Lasst uns gehen..."

Ein paar Sekunden später hörten sie Lilys Stimme.

„Oh nein, Sev, was ist passiert?"

Schnell bogen sie um die nächste Ecke, bevor das rothaarige Mädchen sie zu Gesicht bekam. Es war schon fast 21 Uhr, daher gingen sie auf direktem Wege zum Gryffindor-Turm, wo sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum behaglich in die besten Sessel direkt am Kamin setzten.

„Aaaah", sagte Sirius und streckte sich genüsslich, während draußen ein Sturm heulte, „so lässt es sich leben..."

„Was tust du da?", fragte James plötzlich.

„Wie, ich?", fragte Sirius verdutzt zurück.

„Nein, Peter."

„Ich lese", antwortete Peter und wurde rot.

„Du kannst lesen?", fragte Sirius spöttisch.

„Seit wann interessierst _du_ dich für Bücher?", wollte James wissen. Peters Stimme klang beleidigt, als er antwortete.

„Das ist ein Buch über Werwölfe. Ihr habt vielleicht vergessen, dass wir Remus helfen wollten, aber ich nicht."

Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Natürlich haben wir das nicht vergessen", sagte James schließlich, aber das Schuldbewusstsein in seiner Stimme strafte ihn Lügen.

„Erst waren die Quidditch-Auswahl-Spiele, dann Slughorns Abendessen, danach unser Streich und zum Schluss der Angriff", fasste Peter die letzten Monate zusammen. „Immer war irgendwas anderes. Über Remus haben wir gar nicht mehr gesprochen."

Auf einmal fühlte Sirius sich schuldig, ein Umstand, der äußerst ungewohnt für ihn war. _Remus ist dein Freund und er leidet jeden Monat. Und du hast ihn vergessen, nur weil ein paar Slytherins Mist erzählt haben._

„Du hast Recht, Peter", gab er zu. (Das war auch ungewohnt.) „Steht in dem Buch denn irgendwas Nützliches? Hast du schon was rausgefunden?"

Peter, vor dem Sirius eben gerade zum ersten Mal fast so etwas wie Respekt empfunden hatte, schrumpfte zusammen.

„Nicht wirklich", gab er zu. „Und ich glaube, in dem Buch steht auch nichts Interessantes..."

„Bestien in Menschengestalt: Werwölfe – wie man sie erkennt und zur Strecke bringt", las James. Er warf Peter einen zweifelnden Blick zu.

„Du hast nicht wirklich geglaubt, in dem Buch was zu finden, oder?"

„Naja..." Peter schien noch weiter zu schrumpfen. „Irgendwo musste ich ja anfangen..."

„Also, dass du lesen kannst, hast du jetzt bewiesen, Peter", sagte Sirius kopfschüttelnd, „aber vielleicht solltest du danach noch da drüber nachdenken, _was_ du gelesen hast."

„He, Potter!", rief plötzlich jemand durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Ich glaube, hier ist eine Eule für dich angekommen."

„Sehr gut, Post von meinem Vater", freute sich James. Er nahm die Eule in Empfang und öffnete den Brief.

_Hallo, James,_

_ich weiß, das wirst du nicht hören wollen, aber tatsächlich kann ich dir nicht viel mehr berichten als im Tagespropheten steht. Vermutlich lest ihr vier regelmäßig Zeitung und habt schon selbst bemerkt, dass die Angriffe in letzter Zeit etwas zurückgegangen sind. Im Gegensatz zum Minister denke ich aber nicht, dass sie einfach aufhören werden. Ich glaube eher, es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, welche Art von Sturm das sein könnte. Ihr müsst euch aber keine Sorgen machen. In Hogwarts seid ihr vollkommen sicher._

_Ich wünsche euch ein schönes Halloween._

_Dad_

_PS: Deine Mutter schickt dir morgen ein paar Kekse._

„Naja, wenigstens schreibt er nicht mehr, dass mich das Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts nichts angeht", versuchte James tapfer das Positive an dem mageren Brief zu sehen.

„Und deine Mutter schickt dir Kekse", setzte Sirius zufrieden hinzu. „Am besten schreibst du ihr morgen gleich, dass wir Nachschub brauchen."

Aber James war mit seinen Gedanken schon gar nicht mehr dem Brief.

„Ich wette, Schniefelus weiß etwas", sagte er. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und wenn schon. Er kann nichts beweisen."

„Es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht."

Sirius' Gesicht nahm einen gehässigen Ausdruck an.

„Dann sollten wir ihn vielleicht an seinen Platz erinnern."

* * *

><p>An Halloween war die Große Halle wie üblich prächtig geschmückt. Tausend echte Fledermäuse flatterten in großen Schwärmen unter der Decke und kleine und große Kürbisse beleuchteten die Tische, die sich unter dem Festessen bogen. Nur auf die Spinnennetze hatte man dieses Jahr verzichtet. Letztes Halloween hatten sich gleich mehrere Schüler in ihnen verfangen, als Sirius, James, Remus und Peter die Große Halle mit Filibuster-Feuerwerkskörpern und Springenden Knollen aufgemischt hatten. Dafür hatte Prof. Dumbledore eine Newcomer-Band namens <em>Satan's Beats<em> gebucht, was vor allem bei Hogwarts' _Schülerinnen_ auf große Zustimmung stieß.

Sirius, James, Remus und Peter gehörten zu den letzten, die die Große Halle betraten. Peter hatte seinen Hut nicht finden können und nun waren sie spät dran. Mit ihnen betraten Hagrid und Prof. Aridus die Große Halle. Der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste trug einen sehr langen und wallenden Umhang, der wohl festlich wirken sollte, aber an seiner korrekten Erscheinung nur einigermaßen lächerlich aussah. Er beachtete die vier nicht weiter, aber Hagrid zwinkerte Sirius und James zu.

„Hallo, Jungs. Habt euch ja dieses Jahr noch gar nich bei mir blicken lassen."

„Wir hatten viel zu tun", erklärte James.

„Den Slytherins Liebestränke unterschieben, nich wahr? Hab gehört, Lestrange soll Prof. Sprout fast zum Weinen gebracht ham."

James und Sirius grinsten.

„Es hat Marlene McKinnon seine Liebe gestanden und sich vollkommen lächerlich gemacht. Es war genial. Du hast was verpasst, Hagrid."

„Ihr könnt ja ma bei mir vorbeikommen und alles erzähln, wenn ihr ma in der Nähe seid", schlug Hagrid vor. „Ihr seid doch öfter draußen unterwegs, ihr Rumtreiber."

„Machen wir."

Sie hatten den Gryffindor-Tisch erreicht und suchten sich vier freie Plätze, während Hagrid zum Lehrertisch ging.

„Ah, ich habe Riesenhunger", verkündete James und schaufelte sich einen Berg seines Lieblingsessens auf den Teller.

„Hmm, ich auch", stimmte Sirius zu und häufte sich ebenfalls den Teller voll.

„Ich bin ja gespannt auf diese Band", sagte Remus.

„Was interessiert dich denn die Band?", meinte James abfällig. „Das ist doch nur was für die Mädchen."

„Zu Hause haben wir eine Menge Muggle-Musik von meiner Mutter", erklärte Remus, „aber fast gar nichts von meinem Vater. Ich würde einfach gern wissen, was Zauberer so hören."

„Muggle-Musik?", fragte Sirius neugierig. „Was hören die denn so?"

„Öhm...Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Pink Floyd, AC/DC...", zählte Remus einigermaßen überrascht von Sirius' Interesse auf.

„Ey-szie-die-szie", wiederholte Sirius. „Komischer Name. Sind die gut?"

„Manche finden sie gut."

„Hmmm, Nachtisch", stellte James fest, den das ganze Gerede über Musik völlig kalt ließ.

„Satan's Beats kenne ich auch nicht", sagte Sirius zu Remus. „Aber die Crushing Bones sind jetzt ganz groß im Kommen."

„Hast du Schallplatten von ihnen?", fragte Remus und schob seinen leeren Teller zurück. Sirius sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Was sind Schallplatten?"

Bevor Remus antworten konnte, rief Peter aufgeregt: „Sie fangen gleich an!"

Tatsächlich waren das schmutzige Geschirr und die Reste des Festessens verschwunden und vorne, wo normalerweise Dumbledores Rednerpult stand, machte sich die Band fertig. Sie trugen dunkle Kleider und Umhänge aus Drachenleder und um den Hals schwere Ketten. Doch Remus und Sirius sollten zumindest an diesem Abend nichts mehr von den _Satan's Beats_ hören, denn gerade als der Gitarrist seine Hände auf die Saiten legte, brach die Hölle aus.

Erst hörte man nur ein schrilles Summen und Schnattern, dann schrie jemand auf und im nächsten Augenblick war es, als wäre ein Wirbelsturm in die Große Halle gefahren. Kürbisse wurden umgestoßen und flogen durch die Luft, Tischdecken gingen in Flammen auf, Glas splitterte und die Fledermäuse flohen fiepsend unter die magische Decke. Schüler schrien und rannten durcheinander, die Lehrer waren aufgesprungen, aber offensichtlich ratlos. Die magisch verstärkte Stimme des Sängers brachte die Große Halle zum Erzittern, als ihn etwas an den Ohren packte und in die Luft hob. Sirius spürte, wie etwas seinen Stuhl unter ihm wegzog und seinen Umhang packte. Er fuhr herum und nahm aus den Augenwinkeln gerade noch zwei kleine, blaue Schemen wahr, die schrill gackernd davon sausten. Ein Kürbis flog auf ihn zu. Sirius duckte sich und er traf stattdessen Remus und zwar so fest, dass er zerplatzte und Remus benommen umhertaumelte. Peter lief seinem Zauberstab hinterher, Snape wurde kopfüber durch die Luft getragen und Lily kämpfte gegen irgendetwas, das in ihren Haaren saß.

Plötzlich donnerte Prof. Dumbledores Stimme durch die Große Halle.

„IMMOBILUS!"

Im nächsten Augenblick herrschte Totenstille – abgesehen vom Heulen des Sängers von _Satan's Beats_. Kleine, blaue Männchen schwebten durch die Luft. Es gab einen dumpfen Knall, als Snape zu Boden fiel.

„Das sind ja nur Wichtel!", rief jemand. Dann spürte Sirius plötzlich, wie die gesamte Halle ihn und James anstarrte.

„Was ist denn?", wollte er wissen. „Was starrt ihr denn alle so?"

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so, Black."

„Wir waren's nicht", sagte James, „ehrlich!"

„Natürlich nicht, Potter."

Niemand glaubte ihnen.

* * *

><p>Sie waren oben im Gryffindor-Turm in ihrem Schlafsaal und James lief rastlos auf und ab.<p>

„Das gibt's doch nicht", rief er, „wir waren's doch wirklich nicht! Warum glaubt uns denn keiner?"

„Hm, lass uns mal überlegen", sagte Remus sarkastisch. „Wer hat Lestrange den Liebestrank untergeschoben und den Slytherins Verwirrungselexier und Vergesslichkeitstrank in den Kürbissaft gemischt? Wer verhext zum Spaß immer andere Leute? Wer hat letztes Jahr zu Halloween die Große Halle aufgemischt?"

„Ja, aber wir waren's doch wirklich nicht!", rief James mit seltsam hilfloser Stimme, als könne er es überhaupt nicht fassen, für etwas verdächtigt zu werden, womit er nichts zu tun hatte.

„Aber wer war es dann?", fragte Sirius.

„Vielleicht will euch ja jemand Konkurrenz als Unruhestifter in Hogwarts machen", schlug Remus vor.

„Dann wird er sich jetzt aber ganz schön ärgern, schließlich denken alle, dass James und ich es waren."

„Oder jemand will, dass alle denken, dass ihr es ward, damit ihr in Schwierigkeiten kommt."

„Schniefelus", sagte James sofort. „Ich wette, er war das."

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Remus. „Das ist nicht seine Art. Außerdem haben ihn die Wichtel auch erwischt."

„Trotzdem", beharrte James. „Er ist sicher immer noch sauer wegen seinem ollen Buch."

„Und er weiß von dem Vergesslichkeitstrank und dem Verwirrungselexier", ergänzte Sirius.

„Warum ist er dann nicht einfach zu einem Lehrer gegangen?"

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", fragte James unwirsch. „Frag doch Schniefelus."

„Das zahlen wir ihm heim", sagte Sirius.

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."


	6. Vollmond Teil 1 von 2

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Vollmond (12)**

Die Wichtel hinterließen nicht nur ein Chaos in der Großen Halle, sondern auch eine brodelnde Gerüchteküche. Nur in einem Punkt waren sich alle einig: James und Sirius mussten die Wichtel freigelassen haben, um ihren Streich vom letzten Jahr noch zu übertreffen.

Sirius und James, sonst mit die beliebtesten Schüler in ganz Hogwarts, sahen sich plötzlich nicht nur von Seiten der Slytherin, sondern von durchweg allen Häusern Anfeindungen ausgesetzt. In der Großen Halle rückte niemand mehr zur Seite, damit sie am Tisch zusammen sitzen konnten, in den Unterrichtsstunden sprachen die anderen Schüler nur noch das Nötigste mit ihnen, im Gemeinschaftsraum ignorierte man sie und im Quidditch-Team waren sie nur noch der neue Jäger und der neue Treiber.

Noch schlimmer wurde es, als im _Tagespropheten_ ein Artikel erschien, in dem der Sänger von _Satan's Beats_ Dumbledore die Schuld an dem Vorfall gab und ihn einen „verrückten alten Knallknopf" nannte. Danach schienen sogar die Lehrer sie kühler als sonst zu behandeln.

Sirius kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Fast sein ganzes Leben hatte er mitbekommen, wie seine Eltern und die anderen Blacks sein mangelhaftes Benehmen verurteilten und über ihn die Nase rümpften, ob er nun absichtlich gegen eine der vielen Regeln verstoßen hatte oder unabsichtlich. James jedoch reagierte mit dem gekränkten Stolz eines Menschen, dem noch nie ein Unrecht widerfahren ist.

Als James sich mit einem Hufflepuff duellieren wollte, weil dieser laut überlegte, wann Sirius und James wohl den Mut haben würden, ihre Schuld einzugestehen, griff Sirius ein – schließlich konnte James kaum die ganze Schule herausfordern. Zum Schluss verhexten sie den Hufflepuff allerdings trotzdem.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man ein Trottel ist", erklärte James dem unglücklichen. Dummerweise erwischte sie jedoch Prof. McGonagall dabei. Sie zog Gryffindor jeweils 30 Punkte ab („Aber, Professor!") und verdonnerte sie zum Nachsitzen.

Das erste Quidditch-Spiel, Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff, rückte näher. Da die meisten Schüler sauer auf Sirius und James waren, standen sie auf der Seite der Hufflepuffs und so war, wohin man kam, mindestens die Hälfte der Anwesenden schwarzgelb gekleidet. Eine Ausnahme bildeten die Gryffindors, die rotgold trugen, und die Slythrins, die nur auf ihrer eigenen Seite standen.

Am Samstag, als das Quidditch-Spiel stattfand, regnete es das erste Mal seit langen nicht mehr, dafür stürmte es umso mehr. Es würde kein leichtes Match werden, aber die Gryffindor-Mannschaft war fest entschlossen, ihr Bestes zu geben – und zu gewinnen.

Nach einem kargen Frühstück gingen Sirius und James zusammen in den Umkleideraum, während Remus und Peter sich mit der Masse auf den Weg zu den Tribünen machten. James war schweigsamer als gewöhnlich. Sirius wusste, dass ihm dieses Spiel viel bedeutete. Quidditch war seine Leidenschaft, er wollte sich beweisen.

Sirius war ebenfalls entschlossen, sein Bestes zu geben, aber nicht für die Gryffindors und auch nicht, um dem Rest der Schule etwas zu beweisen. Es ging ihm um Regulus. Sein kleiner Bruder liebte Quidditch, er würde zwischen den anderen Slytherins auf der Tribüne sitzen und jeden Spielzug atemlos mitverfolgen. Du bist nicht der einzige Quidditch-Spieler in der Familie, Reg, dachte er. Wir werden gewinnen und dann... Er wusste selbst nicht so genau, was dann sein würde, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn Regulus dann wieder mehr akzeptieren würde. _Ich wollte dich nie im Stich lassen, Reg, und es war nie meine Absicht, mich von unserer Familie abzuwenden._

„So, Leute." Marlene McKinnon hatte sich, ganz Mannschaftskapitänin, vor ihnen aufgebaut. „Das ist heute das erste Spiel der Saison. Und ich will verdammt noch mal, dass wir gewinnen. Wir sind das bessere Team! Also fliegt wie im Training und macht die Hufflepuffs platt!"

Sie ging voran und trat hinaus auf das Quidditch-Feld. Prewitt stieß Sirius an.

„Bereit, Black?"

Sirius nickte.

„Wie im Training. Dann haben sie keine Chance."

Gemeinsam traten sie nach draußen. Die Tribünen waren trotz des Sturms bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt. Die Menge wogte hin und her und schien zu rufen und zu schreien, doch der Wind heulte so laut, dass kein einziges Wort bei Sirius ankam. Er suchte die Zuschauerreihen nach Remus, Peter und Regulus ab, aber er konnte keinen von ihnen entdecken. Dann ertönte plötzlich ein gellender Pfiff. Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab und flog.

* * *

><p>Es war, als hätte das Spiel alles ausgelöscht, was davor gewesen war. Die Gryffindors stürmten zu ihrer Mannschaft aufs Quidditchfeld, umarmten die einzelnen Spieler, klopften ihnen auf den Rücken, trugen sie auf den Schultern. James strahlte und stieß die Faust in die Luft. Sie hatten gewonnen. Und er, der neue Jäger, der jüngste in der Mannschaft, der, mit dem sie seit Halloween kaum noch gesprochen hatten, er hatte die meisten Tore geschossen.<p>

Auch Sirius feierte man wie die anderen Spieler, aber er befreite sich aus der Massenumarmung und schob sich zum Rand des Geschehens. Wie er erwartet hatte stand dort Regulus – und neben ihm Narzissa.

„Toll gespielt, Sirius", sagte sie. „Meinen Glückwunsch zu deinem Sieg."

Sirius wusste genau, warum sie von _seinem_ und nicht von ihrem Sieg sprach, aber heute war es ihm egal. Narzissa schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, das Sirius erwiderte, und schwebte davon.

Regulus grinste.

„Cissa hat zwar keine Ahnung von Quidditch, aber du warst wirklich gut, Sirius. Slytherin muss sich dieses Jahr warm anziehen."

Sirius kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen, aber in Regulus' Stimme schwang keine Falschheit mit.

„Du hast gespielt, wie es dem Erben der Blacks würdig ist, Bruder", fuhr Regulus laut fort. „Besser als alle anderen."

_Er lügt. James hat besser gespielt._

Sirius merkte erst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte, als Regulus auf sie antwortete.

„Ja, Potter _hat_ gut gespielt. Auf _seiner_ Position. Trotzdem, Sirius..."

Den Rest des Satzes hörte Sirius nicht mehr. _Nimm dein Erbe an, damit ich dich wieder akzeptieren kann, Bruder._ Es war, als könne er Regulus' Gedanken hinter seinen Worten hören. Er ließ ihn stehen und ging davon. James _hatte_ besser gespielt als er. Aber wenn er, Sirius, der beste gewesen wäre, hätte Regulus ihn dann akzeptiert? Er war sauer auf James, weil dieser besser gewesen war, aber weil James nichts dafür konnte, und weil es Sirius war, der nicht gut genug gewesen war, der versagt hatte, der den Ansprüchen wieder nicht genügt hatte...

„Hey, Sirius!" Ausgerechnet James' Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Strahlend lief sein bester Freund auf ihn zu.

„Komm, wir holen Süßigkeiten für alle aus der Küche! Remus und Peter habe ich mit dem Tarnumhang nach Hogsmeade geschickt", fügte er mit verschwörerischer Stimme hinzu. Sirius zwang sich zu lächeln.

„Alles klar." _Er ist dein bester Freund. Nun mach schon._ „James? Großartiges Spiel. Du warst der beste."

„Ich wollte schon immer als Jäger spielen. Schon als ich ganz klein war. Dad sagt, ich habe auf dem Besen gesessen, bevor ich laufen konnte." Die Arroganz, die sonst immer in James' Stimme mitschwang, fehlte und er klang erwachsener. „Es war ein tolles Spiel. Aber wenn du mir nicht mit Prewitt den Rücken freigehalten hättest, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich gerade mal die Hälfte der Tore schießen können. Wir haben als Team gewonnen, Sirius."

Sirius konnte nicht sagen, was genau in James' Worten den Unterschied ausmachte, aber plötzlich fühlte er sich besser. Leichter. Seine gute Laune kehrte zurück. Immerhin hatten sie gewonnen!

* * *

><p>Nach dem Quidditch-Spiel wurde es eiskalt. Der große See fror zu und Eisblumen erschienen an Hogwarts' Fenstern. Ein paar wagemutige Schüler wagten sich hinaus auf den See, der Rest bevorzugten die Wärme der Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. James und Sirius waren weder bei denen einen noch bei den anderen zu finden; sie hielten ihr Wort. Während Remus und Peter zusammen Hausaufgaben machten, durchsuchten sie die Bibliothek nach Informationen über Werwölfe. Letztes Jahr hatten sie sich vor allem auf Bücher konzentriert, in denen möglicherweise einen Hinweis darauf stand, wie die Lykanthropie zu heilen war, jetzt suchten sie vor allem nach Büchern <em>über<em> Werwölfe. Die Ausbeute war jedoch ziemlich enttäuschend.

„Mann, langsam verstehe ich, warum die Leute solche Angst vor Werwölfen haben", sagte James und legte _Grausige Wesen der Nacht_ auf einen Stapel zu _Dunkle Kreaturen – was Sie im Angesicht des beinahe sicheren Todes tun können_ und _Tipps zum Umgang mit Werwölfen_ herausgegeben von der Tierwesenbehörde (Werwolf-Register und Werwolf-Fangkommando).

„Wenn ich das hier vorher gelesen hätte, hätte ich vermutlich auch Angst gehabt", meinte Sirius und schleuderte frustiert _Wenn Alpträume wahr werden – Kreaturen der Nacht_ zur Seite.

„Es gibt aber auch noch ganz andere Spinner", erwiderte James und schlug ein dünnes Buch auf. „Hier, hör dir das mal an." Er deklamierte: „Das Sonnenlicht erlischt/die Nacht erwacht/die Sterne funkeln/und der volle runde Mond, es scheint, er lacht./Der Wolf, er hört den Ruf/folgt ihm mit schnellem Fuß./Der Mensch, er weicht/wehe ihm, wenn der Wolf ihn greift./Doch ich fürchte mich nicht sehr/bin kein schwaches Menschlein mehr... Das ganze Buch geht so. Wie bekloppt muss man sein, um ein hundertseitiges Gedicht über einen Werwolf und den Mond zu schreiben? Und noch dazu ein schlechtes."

„Man muss ziemlich bekloppt sein", sagte Remus und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Ihr habt also immer noch nicht aufgegeben?"

„Nein", erwiderten Sirius und James wie aus einem Munde.

„Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr so weit seid. Wonach sucht ihr überhaupt genau? Ich habe euch doch bestimmt schon 100 Mal gesagt, dass es keine Heilung gibt."

Sirius und James zuckten die Schultern. Sie wussten es selbst nicht so genau. Irgendetwas, das die Verwandlung für Remus erträglicher machte. Weniger grausam. Die Lykanthropie war ein Fluch, den kein Mensch alleine tragen sollte, schon gar nicht ein zwölfjähriger Junge. Und doch war die Einsamkeit ein Teil dieses Fluches.

„Ich muss damit alleine fertig werden", sagte Remus. „Sogar meine Eltern mussten das akzeptieren. Ihr solltet euch lieber um eure Hausaufgaben kümmern. Peter und ich sind schon fast fertig und ihr habt noch nicht mal angefangen."

„Musst du nicht", sagte James trotzig. „Wann ist der nächste Vollmond?"

„In neun Tagen." Remus musterte James misstrauisch. „Warum willst du das wissen?"

James lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Du wirst schon sehen."

Aber diese Reaktion trug nicht gerade dazu bei, Remus zu beruhigen.

„Was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen. „Hör mal, James, das ist kein Spiel. Das Ganze ist todernst." Er sah sich vorsichtig um, ob jemand in der Nähe war, und fuhr dann mit gedämpfter Stimme fort: „Wenn ich mich verwandle, dann bin ich ein Monster. Ich würde euch _umbringen_, James, oder noch schlimmer, zu dem machen, was ich bin. Wenn ihr mir unbedingt einen Gefallen tun wollt, dann bringt euch nicht in Gefahr."

„Keine Bange, Remus", sagte James und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Wir werden uns nicht in Gefahr begeben. Aber wir werden dich auch nicht im Stich lassen."

Remus sah nicht gerade überzeugt als, aber da James sich weigerte, seine geheimnisvollen Andeutungen zu erklären, gab er schließlich auf.

„Ich hoffe nur, ihr wisst, was ihr da tut."

* * *

><p>Aber Remus' Lykanthropie war nicht das einzige Problem, das sie beschäftigte. James und Sirius vermuteten immer noch, dass es Snape gewesen war, der die Wichtel freigelassen hatte, um sich für den Streich an den Slytherins zu rächen. Also lauerten sie ihm vor der Bibliothek auf, in der er sich oft mit Lily Evans traf. Doch Snape war nicht der erste Slytherin, der ihnen über den Weg lief, sondern Regulus.<p>

„Ich habe dich überall gesucht, ich muss mit dir reden", begrüßte er Sirius, ohne James zu beachten. Sirius musterte seinen kleinen Bruder kühl von oben herab. _Er verachtet mich. Ich werde nie so sein, wie er es von mir erwartet. _Spätestens nach dem Quidditch-Spiel hatte er das begriffen._ Was also will er von mir?_

„Sag, was du willst, und verschwinde", sagte Sirius barscher als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte.

„Ich wollte dich warnen. Lucius hat gesagt..."

„Still, da kommt Schniefelus!", zischte James.

„Verdammt, verschwinde, Regulus, bevor er dich sieht!"

„Aber..."

„Nun mach schon!"

Regulus warf ihm einen verletzten Blick zu und stolzierte davon. _Warum habe ich immer noch Mitleid mit ihm? Er sollte mir egal sein._

„Hallo, Schniefelus!", sagte James laut und trat in die Mitte des Ganges, während Sirius ihr Opfer mit dem Lähmfluch am Weglaufen hinderte. Snape stieß eine Flut an Verwünschungen aus, die James mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes zur Seite wischte.

„Halt's Maul, Schniefelus. Wir wollen nur ein paar Informationen. Wenn du uns sagst, was wir wissen wollen, lassen wir dich ausnahmsweise in Ruhe."

„Hast du die Wichtel freigelassen?", fragte Sirius. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Snape alles abstreiten oder aber umgekehrt, sie mit seinem gelungenen Streich verspotten würde, aber der Slytherin reagierte ganz anders. Erst schien er erstaunt, dann nahm sein Gesicht einen verschlagenen Ausdruck an.

„Ihr glaubt, dass ich die Wichtel freigelassen habe?"

„Wir glauben es nicht nur, wir wissen es!", bluffte James.

„Oh, ihr _wisst_ es sogar", spottete Snape. „Warum sollte ich das denn tun?"

„Weil du dich für den Streich rächen willst, den wir den Slytherins gespielt haben", antwortete James hitzig, bevor Sirius ihn daran hindern konnte.

„Ach, ihr ward es also tatsächlich?

„Selbst wenn es so wäre, Schniefelus, wäre dein Wort gegen unsers kein Beweis", stellte Sirius mit kalter Stimme klar, bevor James sich um Kopf und Kragen reden konnte. „Aber _du_ hättest Gründe, die Wichtel freizulassen. Jeder weiß doch, dass du Gryffindor hasst", er senkte die Stimme, „und dass du neidisch auf James bist, weil er so gut fliegen kann. Wie oft bist du damals in den Flugstunden vom Besen gefallen, Schniefelus? Fünfmal? Sechsmal?"

Snape hasste es, wenn man ihn auf seine Schwächen ansprach. Und dass er in der ersten Klasse beim Fliegen total versagt hatte, schien ihn besonders zu ärgern. Sein Gesicht wurde fleckig rot vor Wut.

„Sei still!", verlangte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme zu wissen. „_Sei still! Halt den Mund!_"

Sirius bemerkte einen Augenblick zu spät, dass der Lähmfluch nachließ. Snape sprang auf die Beine.

„FLAGELLO!"

Im nächsten Augenblick hatte Sirius das Gefühl, als würde ihn etwas Heißes, Dünnes im Gesicht treffen, und er wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Während er um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte, hörte er James etwas brüllen und als er wieder hinsah, lag Snape erstarrt am Boden mit zornroten Furunkeln im Gesicht. James stand schwer atmend über ihm, das Gesicht vor Zorn verzerrt.

„Ich glaub's einfach nicht!", rief er. „Der Bastard hatte dunkle Magie angewandt! In der zweiten Klasse! In Hogwarts!"

_Entweder hat er den Peitschfluch zu Hause oder von Lestrange gelernt._

„Schon gut, James. Es ist ja nichts weiter passiert."

„Nichts weiter passiert?", fragte eine Stimme wütend. „Was habt ihr mit Sev gemacht?"

Lily Evans war aus der Bibliothek gekommen.

„Ihm das gegeben, was er verdient hat, Evans!", knurrte James. „Der Bastard hat versucht, Sirius zu verhexen!"

Lily warf Sirius einen prüfenden Blick. Seine Lippe blutete und sein Gesicht brannte, wo ihn der Fluch getroffen hatte, aber ansonsten war ihm nichts passiert. _Mehr Stolz verletzt als alles andere. Dafür wirst du trotzdem bezahlen, Schniefelus!_ Er war ein Black. Man überraschte ihn nicht einfach während eines Kampfes.

„Er ist aber offensichtlich noch ganz munter im Gegensatz zu Severus!", schnappte Lily, wenn auch leichte Unsicherheit in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. „Und er wird auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen haben!" Sie hob den Zauberstab und wollte den Ganzkörperklammerfluch von Snape nehmen. „Fi..."

„Steck den Zauberstab weg!", brüllte James. „Er hat es verdient! Er hat dunkle Magie angewandt! Gegen Sirius!"

_Irgendwann wird sich der hehre Potter erinnern, dass du ein Black bist. Und dann wird er dich fallen lassen._

„Sev würde niemals schwarze Magie anwenden!", fauchte Lily zurück. „Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe, Potter, oder ich verhexe dich!"

„Lass sie doch, James", mischte sich Sirius ein, „Schniefelus soll eh noch unsere Frage beantworten."

„Nenn ihn nicht so!"

„Ach ja, stimmt."

Die Ablenkung von dem leidigen Thema schwarze Magie schien James etwas zu entspannen. Lässig schwang er den Zauberstab.

„Finite."

Snape regte sich. Sofort richtete James seinen Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Impedimenta!"

„Hör auf, ihn zu verhexen, Potter!", schrie Evans.

„Die Frage", erinnerte Sirius.

„Schniefelus, du verdammter schleimiger, schwarzmagischer Bastard, hast du die Wichtel freigelassen?"

Trotz der Furunkel wirkte Snapes Gesichtsausdruck irgendwie triumphierend.

„Nein."

„Sag die Wahrheit oder ich verhexe dich, sodass..."

„Du hast ihn doch gehört!", fuhr Lily wütend dazwischen. „Er hat die Wichtel nicht freigelassen!"

„Er lügt!"

„Nur weil er nicht sagt, was du hören willst, heißt das nicht, dass er lügt, Potter! Komm, Sev, wir gehen zu Madam Pomfrey."

Sie fasste Snape am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, nachdem sie den Lähmfluch von ihm genommen hatte.

„Das nächste Mal kommst du nicht so leicht davon, Schniefelus!", rief James ihnen hinterher. „Verlass dich drauf!"

* * *

><p>„Und du bist dir immer noch sicher, dass er gelogen hat?", fragte Sirius. Sie hockten unter dem Tarnumhang in der Nähe der Peitschende Weide und es war klirrend kalt.<p>

„Ja", knurrte James gereizt. Er war müde und fror erbärmlich. Außerdem führten sie dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal.

Sirius war auch müde und fror genauso und deshalb versuchte er, sich abzulenken. Er war nämlich anderer Meinung.

„Und wenn er nicht gelogen hat?"

„Er _hat_ aber gelogen! Wer sonst hätte einen Grund, diese verdammten Wichtel freizulassen? Wenn doch bloß Evans nicht aufgetaucht wäre, dann hätten wir die Wahrheit aus ihm rausbekommen!"

„Es ist so weit", sagte Peter. Seine Zähne klapperten so sehr, dass man ihn kaum verstehen konnte.

„Der Mond ist untergegangen."

„Dann los!"

Mit einem Stock, den sie von Hagrids Hütte mitgenommen hatten, brachten sie die Peitschende Weide zur Ruhe und schlüpften in den Geheimgang. Die Zauberstäbe gezückt und alle Sinne angespannt liefen sie zwischen den lehmigen Wänden entlang. Der Mond war zwar untergegangen, aber wer konnte schon sagen, wie lange sein Einfluss auf Remus anhielt?

„Hörst du etwas?", fragte James, als sie das Loch im Boden der Hütte erreichten. Sirius lauschte und schüttelte den Kopf. Nacheinander kletterten sie durch das Loch in die Hütte. Der Raum sah genauso aus, wie beim letzten Mal, nur dass es jetzt neue helle Blutflecken gab und noch mehr alte dunkle und die Möbel noch wüster zertrümmert und die Tapete noch übler zerfetzt war. Sirius hörte Peter neben sich schlucken.

„U...und ihr sei...seid sicher, dass er nicht me...mehr gefährlich ist?", stammelte er. In seiner Stimme lag deutliche Panik. Im Gegensatz zu Sirius und James war er vorher noch nie in der Heulenden Hütte gewesen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte James. „Der Mond ist schon untergegangen und wir wären sicher schon tot, wenn Remus noch verwandelt wäre."

Peter wimmerte.

Zusammen traten sie in den dunklen Flur und stiegen die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo das Himmelbett stand, in dem Remus lag. Er sah fast noch übler aus als beim letzten Mal, als sie ihn gesehen hatten. Er war mit Schrammen und Blutergüssen bedeckt und über sein Gesicht gingen fünf Risse, als hätte ihn ein Prankenhieb getroffen.

„Ihr seid's nur", murmelte er, als er die drei sah. „Ich hatte schon Angst..."

„Wir sind unter dem Tarnumhang hergekommen", erklärte James und setzte sich zu Remus ans Bett. „Alles klar?", fragte er leise. Remus lächelte matt.

„Naja, den Umständen entsprechend..."

„Wir haben doch gesagt, wir lassen dich nicht alleine", sagte James. Wieder lächelte Remus, aber dann wurde er ernst.

„Ihr hättet trotzdem nicht kommen sollen. Wenn ich noch gefährlich gewesen wäre..."

„Wir haben nach dem Mond geguckt, er war schon untergegangen."

„Wenn euch jemand gesehen hat..."

„Uns hat niemand gesehen."

„Wenn Madam Pomfrey euch sieht..."

„Wir verstecken uns unter dem Umhang."

Remus lächelte.

„Ich habe keine Chance, was?"

„Nicht wirklich."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick, dann runzelte Remus die Stirn.

„Wenn ihr euch mit Madam Pomfrey und mir rausschleicht, dann kommt ihr zu spät zum Unterricht."

„Ja, wir schwänzen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erklärte James gleichgültig. „Der Unterricht bei Aridus ist doch eh ein Witz."

„Trotzdem, das Fach ist wichtig", protestierte Remus.

„Du spinnst, Remus", sagte Sirius. „Du bist halbtot, aber du denkst an Unterricht."

Remus warf Sirius sein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Ich bin noch sehr lebendig, Black."

Sirius lachte und die anderen drei stimmten ein. Dann fragte Peter plötzlich schüchtern: „Remus, woher...woher kommt all das Blut...und deine Verletzungen?"

Mit der Frage verflog die heitere Stimmung. Remus' Miene wurde düster, so als erinnere er sich an etwas sehr Schmerzhaftes.

„Wenn ich ein Wolf bin", versuchte er zu erklären, „dann hat sich nicht nur mein Körper verwandelt, sondern auch mein Geist. Er will jagen, er will frisches Fleisch, er will Blut, er will töten, zerfetzen..." Remus schüttelte den Kopf, als wären ihm diese Gedanken zuwider. „Aber ich bin allein in dieser Hütte. Ich kann nicht raus. Manchmal wittert der Wolf etwas, aber er kann nicht jagen. Dann wird er wütend. Er springt gegen die Wände, zertrümmert die Möbel, zerfetzt die Tapete...und er verletzt sich selbst. Nur um Blut zu sehen, zu schmecken, den metallischen Gestank zu riechen..."

Wieder schüttelte es ihn.

„Ist es besser, wenn du frei bist...?", wagte James vorsichtig zu fragen. Remus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Seit ich gebissen wurde, war ich jeden Vollmond eingeschlossen. Aber hier ist es wenigstens besser als zu Hause. Die Hütte ist größer und der Wolf kann unmöglich entkommen. Zu Hause...zu Hause habe ich immer Angst, dass ich jemanden verletze. Der Wolf ist mit mir gewachsen und stärker geworden. Was ist, wenn er sich irgendwann aus dem Keller befreien kann? Meine Eltern schlafen nur zwei Stockwerke über mir."

Darauf wusste niemand etwas zu sagen. Schließlich traute sich Sirius eine andere Frage zu stellen: „Kannst du dich erinnern?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht wirklich. Ein paar Bilder, Eindrücke. Gerüche, Geräusche, Gefühle... Meistens Wut", setzte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen hinzu. Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile. Dann fragte Remus plötzlich: „Weiß einer von euch wie spät es ist? Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das Madam Pomfrey heute spät dran ist."

Peter schaute auf seine Uhr.

„Sie _muss_ zu spät sein", erklärte er. „Es ist schon halb acht."

„Halb acht schon!", entfuhr es Remus. „Das ist viel zu spät. War irgendwas Besonderes im Schloss, als ihr losgegangen seid?"

James schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, alle haben geschlafen."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"


	7. Vollmond Teil 2 von 2

So, bin jetzt auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ab heute bzw. morgen hab ich also auf jeden Fall wieder immer Internet. Damit ist die Gefahr von Verzögerungen etc. aufgehoben. ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>6 Vollmond (Teil 22)**

Sie hatten sich dafür entschieden, ins Schloss zurückzugehen statt in der Heulenden Hütte zu warten. Remus stützte sich auf Sirius und James lief vorsichtshalber mit dem Tarnumhang voraus, um sie zu warnen, falls Madam Pomfrey ihnen entgegenkam. Aber sie erreichten das Schloss, ohne auch nur einer Menschenseele zu begegnen. Drinnen war es genauso still und leer wie draußen.

„Hallo?", rief James laut. „Wo sind denn bloß alle? Um diese Zeit ist hier doch sonst richtig viel los. Hallo? Hey, wo seid ihr denn alle?"

Aber niemand antwortete. Dann hörten sie plötzlich ein lautes Krachen, gefolgt von einem Schlurfen, als käme etwas Großes, Schweres auf sie zu.

„Was ist das?", quiekte Peter. Seine Frage wurde eine Sekunde später beantwortet. Das Ding, das auf sie zukam, war bestimmt drei Meter groß, hatte einen klobigen Körper und ledrige, violette, behaarte Haut. An seinem Kopf saßen zwei kurze Hörner und es stank infernalisch.

Sirius reagierte als erstes.

„Peter", rief er, „nimm Remus und lauf mit ihm in den Krankenflügel, James und ich halten ihn auf."

„Aber...aber, was ist, wenn da noch mehr von den Dingern sind?", wimmerte Peter.

„Dann schnappst du dir Remus und rennst! Und jetzt verschwinde endlich!", brüllte Sirius. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn drohend auf den Angreifer gerichtet. James stand an seiner Seite und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Ist das ein Troll?", fragte er.

„Ich glaube schon. IMPEDIMENTA!"

Doch der Troll schien den Lähmfluch gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Er grunzte nur einmal und setzte seinen Weg mit unvermittelter Geschwindigkeit vor, eine große Keule hinter sich her schleifend.

„Petrificus totalus!", schrie James. Der Troll wurde nicht einmal langsamer.

„Tarantallegra!"

Der Troll hob seine Keule und ließ sie an der Stelle niedersausen, an der Sirius und James eben noch gestanden hatten.

„Stupor!"

Ein leuchtend roter Strahl schoss aus James' Zauberstab und traf den Troll mitten in die Brust. Für eine Sekunde wurde er langsamer. Dann grunzte er, schüttelte sich und schlurfte seine Keule wild hin- und herschwingend auf James zu. Dieser wich geschickt aus und schleuderte Zauber um Zauber nach dem Troll.

„Stupor! _Stupor!_ STUPOR!"

Doch das schien den Troll eher zu reizen, als ihn aufzuhalten. Er grunzte lauter, schwang seine Keule wilder und trieb James langsam in die Enge.

„Impedimenta!", schrie Sirius verzweifelt. „Stupor! STUPOR!"

Die Keule des Trolls krachte gegen die Wand. James konnte gerade so eben noch ausweichen, aber als der Arm des Trolls zurückschwang, traf er den Gryffindor und schleuderte ihn in eine Ritterrüstung, die laut scheppernd zusammenbrach. Siegesgewiss grunzend schlurfte der Troll auf James zu. Sirius wusste, dass er handeln musste, sofort. Verzweifelt durchforstete er sein Hirn nach einer guten Idee, sah sich nach irgendetwas um, das helfen könnte – da entdeckte er plötzlich Prof. Aridus. Der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stand am Ende des Ganges. Erleichtert ließ Sirius den Zauberstab sinken. Doch erst als James „Sirius, tu irgendwas! Egal was!" schrie, wurde ihm bewusst, dass der Lehrer keine Anstalten machte einzugreifen. Und dann war es zu spät. Der Troll hatte James eine schmale Treppe zu einer verschlossenen Tür hinaufgejagt. Es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr. _NEIN!_

„INCARCERUS!"

Seile schossen aus Sirius' Zauberstab und wickelten sich von oben bis unten um den Troll. Dieser grunzte verwirrt, versuchte, mit seiner Keule zu schlagen, versuchte zu gehen, kämpfte gegen die magischen Seile an, verlor und kippte langsam nach vorne.

„James!", schrie Sirius, aber jemand hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und hinderte ihn daran loszulaufen. Prof. Aridus stand plötzlich neben ihm, den Zauberstab auf den gefesselten Troll gerichtet.

„Sie können einfach unter dem Troll hervorkriechen, Mr. Potter", sagte er, wobei seine weit aufgerissenen Augen seine ruhige Stimme Lügen straften, „ich halte ihn mit einen Schwebezauber fest."

„Uuuh, das _stinkt_!", hörte man James dumpf sagen. Eine Sekunde später krabbelte er bleich mit zerrissenen Umhängen und das Haar zerzauster denn je, aber gesund und munter unter dem Troll hervor. Anerkennend musterte er das stinkenden Ungeheuer.

„Klasse Idee, Sirius. Aber bitte heb dir deine Rettungsaktionen in Zukunft nicht immer bis zur letzten Sekunde auf."

Sirius grinste erleichtert.

„Wenn du aufhörst, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Plötzlich hörte man schnelle Schritte und wehende Umhänge. Die Lehrer, allen voran Prof. McGonagall, kamen den Flur hinuntergelaufen. Ihr Mund war nur noch ein Strich.

„Potter! Black! Warum sind Sie nicht im Gryffindor-Turm?"

* * *

><p>Da Sirius und James sich weigerten zu antworten, brachten Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Aridus sie zu Dumbledore. Das Schulleiterbüro wurde von einem hässlichen Wasserspeier bewacht, der auf das Passwort hin zur Seite sprang und den Eingang zu einer Wendeltreppe freigab, die einen von alleine nach oben fuhr.<p>

Dumbledores Büro selbst war ein großer runder Raum, in dem allerlei seltsame Geräte auf kleinen Tischchen standen. Neben der Tür befand sich ein Käfig, in dem der schönste Vogel hockte, den Sirius je gesehen hatte. Er war etwa so groß wie ein Schwan und scharlachrot mit goldenen Schwanzfedern. Das Zentrum des Raumes bildete ein großer Schreibtisch, hinter dem Prof. Dumbledore saß. In einem Regal standen viele dicke alte Bücher mit dunklen Einbänden und an den Wänden hingen die Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter. Eines von ihnen, unter dem Phineas Nigellus Black stand, warf Sirius einen abschätzigen Blick zu und sagte: „Mein missratener Ururenkel. Was hat er diesmal angestellt, Dumbledore?"

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte Sirius.

„Halten Sie Ihre Zunge im Zaum, Black!", fuhr Prof. McGonagall ihn scharf an.

„Meine Zunge im Zaum halten?", wiederholte das Portrait empört. „Also, ich muss doch sehr bitten..."

„Nicht Sie, Phineas, Ihr Ururenkel", korrigierte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. Ernst betrachtete er Sirius und James durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser. Dann sagte er: „Bitte schildern Sie mir, was vorgefallen ist."

„Wir sind von dem Troll überrascht worden, Sir", erklärte James. „Wir haben alle möglichen Zaubersprüche ausprobiert, aber keiner hat richtig funktioniert."

„Ja, Trolle sind wie Riesen gegenüber Magie sehr widerstandsfähig", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Was geschah dann?"

„Der Troll ist mit der Keule auf uns losgegangen", erzählte Sirius. „James hat ihn abgelenkt und dann habe ich ihn gefesselt."

„Was die Jungen sagen, stimmt", mischte sich Prof. Aridus ein. „Als ich hinzukam, sah ich Mr. Black gerade einen Incarcerus-Zauber ausführen, sehr beeindruckend für einen Zweitklässler. Ich habe den Troll dann mit einem Schwebezauber in der Luft gehalten, bevor er Mr. Potter erschlagen konnte."

„Hat sich dieser Vorfall tatsächlich so zugetragen?", fragte Prof. Dumbledore. „Sind das alle Einzelheiten?"

„Ja, Sir, das ist alles", antwortete James. _Er hat Aridus nicht gesehen, er hat erst seine Stimme gehört, als der Troll beinahe auf ihn gefallen ist._

„Mr. Black, haben Sie noch etwas zu ergänzen?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. _Warum sagt Aridus nicht, dass er gezögert hat? Hat er Angst vor den Konsequenzen oder _will_ er es nicht sagen...?_

„Nein, Sir..."

Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Prof. Dumbledore ihm glaubte, aber der Schulleiter fragte nicht weiter. Stattdessen wandte er sich an den Verteidigungslehrer: „Prof. Aridus, bitte kümmern Sie sich um den Troll. Hagrid ist sicher schon im Schloss und wird Ihnen dabei behilflich sein."

Aridus verschwand. Dumbledore legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und wandte sich wieder an James und Sirius.

„Jetzt zu Ihnen beiden. Sie haben also Mr. Lupin in der Heulenden Hütte besucht und als Madam Pomfrey nicht kam, um ihn abzuholen, sind Sie misstrauisch geworden und haben ihn ins Schloss gebracht, wo der Troll Sie überrascht hat. Ist das richtig?"

Sirius hörte, wie Prof. McGonagall nach Luft schnappte.

„Sie haben _was_ getan?"

Spätestens ab diesem Zeitpunkt begriffen Sirius und James, dass leugnen zwecklos war.

„Ja, Sir."

„Seien Sie ganz beruhigt, Prof. McGonagall ist wie die meisten Lehrer von Beginn an in Mr. Lupins kleines Geheimnis eingeweiht."

_Hat er Prof. Aridus _deshalb_ weggeschickt? Weil er _nicht_ eingeweiht ist?_

„Aber es würde mich interessieren, seit wann Sie beide Bescheid wissen."

„Seit letztem Jahr", antwortete James und schob trotzig das Kinn vor. „Aber wir haben es keinem verraten. Und wenn Sie Remus deshalb jetzt von der Schule nehmen wollen..."

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich habe keineswegs vor, Mr. Lupin von der Schule zu nehmen. Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, dass er anscheinend verlässliche Freunde gefunden hat. Das ist fast mehr, als ich erwartet hatte", setzte er mehr an sich selbst gewandt leiser hinzu. „Nein, Mr. Potter, in der Hinsicht können sie unbesorgt sein. Aber ich muss Sie beide ausdrücklich daran erinnern, wie wichtig es ist, dass Mr. Lupins Verfassung ein Geheimnis bleibt. Das bedeutet auch, dass Sie Besuche in der Heulenden Hütte bitte in Zukunft unterlassen. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie Sie sich bisher an Vollmond unbemerkt aus dem Schloss schleichen konnten, aber seien Sie versichert, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dies in Zukunft erheblich schwieriger wird. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Sirius und James nickten.

„Ja, Sir."

„Wunderbar. Minerva, ich denke, von einer Bestrafung können wir absehen. Freundschaft gehört nicht zu den Dingen, die in Hogwarts geahndet werden."

Prof. McGonagall nickte zustimmend. Das Portrait von Phineas Black hüstelte missbilligend und Sirius meinte so etwas zu hören wie „Freundschaft mit einem Halbblut".

„Dann würde ich sagen, ist es jetzt das Beste, wenn sie in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen", sagte Dumbledore. „Sie haben noch eine Frage, Mr. Potter?"

„Ja, Sir. Wie ist dieser Troll hier reingekommen?"

Wieder legte Dumbledore die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah James ernst an.

„Das, Mr. Potter, wüsste ich auch gern."

* * *

><p>Stunden später saßen sie zusammen in ihrem Schlafsaal mit ein paar Flaschen Butterbier aus Hogsmeade und Keksen von Mrs. Potter. Unten war immer noch eine kleine Party im Gange, aber nachdem Sirius und James, Remus und Peter es eine Weile genossen hatten, sich feiern zu lassen (James und Sirius hatten sich dreimal durch den Gemeinschaftsraum tragen lassen), taten ihnen langsam die Schultern weh, weil so viele Leute meinten, ihnen anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfen zu müssen und das Gewusel um sie herum wurde lästig. Also waren sie nach oben gegangen und der Gemeinschaftsraum feierte ohne seine vier Helden weiter.<p>

Prof. McGonagall hatte nur das Nötigste zu dem Vorfall gesagt, als sie sie in den Gryffindor-Turm gebracht hatte – mit dem Ergebnis, das schon wenige Stunden später die gesamte Schule Bescheid wusste und die tollsten Gerüchte die Runde machten. Manche von ihnen hatten die vier selbst gestreut. Sirius und James erzählten jedem, der es hören wollte, dass Remus heldenhaft mit einer Hellebarde, die er einer Rüstung abgenommen hatte, auf den Troll losgegangen und dabei verletzt worden war. Peter hatte ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht und Sirius und James hatten gemeinsam den Troll zur Strecke gebracht. Dieser letzte Teil der Geschichte entsprach anfangs weitgehend der Wahrheit, wurde aber, je öfter Sirius und James sie erzählten, immer dramatischer und länger.

„So. Und wie war es nun _wirklich_?", fragte Remus, als sie endlich alleine waren. Sirius und James erzählten es ihm und Peter, der aufgeregt lauschte.

„Nur ohne diesen An-den-Wänden-Lauf-Trick", ergänzte Sirius zum Schluss, „den hat James erfunden."

„Hast du 'ne Ahnung", brummte dieser. „Da war doch der Troll vor, das konntest du doch gar nicht sehen."

„Und Dumbledore weiß wirklich nicht, wie der Troll hier reingekommen ist?", fragte Remus ungläubig.

„Das hat er gesagt", bestätigte Sirius.

„Seltsam", meinte Remus. „Ich meine, Dumbledore weiß sonst immer alles."

Sirius grinste.

„Naja, fast alles. Ich glaube, er weiß auch nichts von James' Tarnumhang." Dann wurde er ernst. „Und da war noch etwas seltsam."

Und er erzählte, wie Prof. Aridus am Ende des Ganges gestanden hatte, ohne etwas zu tun.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Remus. „Ich meine, du warst aufgeregt, du hattest Angst..."

„Ich hatte keine Angst!"

„James war in Gefahr... Vielleicht hast du dich einfach getäuscht."

„Nein." Sirius schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Er hat da gestanden und nichts gemacht."

„Vielleicht hatte _er_ einfach Angst", vermutete James.

„Er ist der Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"

„Jaaaa, in der Theorie, aber von der Praxis hat er nicht wirklich Ahnung, oder?"

„Und wenn er einfach nicht eingreifen _wollte_?"

„Aber er _hat_ doch später eingegriffen, oder?", warf Remus ein. „Er _hat_ doch den Schwebezauber gesprochen, sodass der Troll James nicht erschlagen hat."

„Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch", bestätigte James.

„Ja, aber..."

„Das hätte er doch nicht getan, wenn er euch hätte im Stich lassen wollen. Dann hätte er sich auch nicht so offen in den Gang gestellt, wo du ihn sehen konnte."

„Ja, schon, aber..."

„Noch mal zurück zu diesem Troll", sagte James, der anscheinend langsam die Geduld verlor. „Wo kam der her? Gibt es Trolle im Verbotenen Wald?"

Ratloses Schweigen.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Sirius schließlich. „Warum fragen wir nicht einfach Hagrid? Er hat uns doch eh zum Tee eingeladen."

„Gute Idee", meinte James. „Aber ich ess keinen von seinen Keksen!"

* * *

><p>Sie besuchten Hagrid am nächsten Tag nach der Schule.<p>

„Kommt rein, Jungs", begrüßte er sie freundlich. „Und die anderen Helden habt ihr auch mitgebracht?"

„Ja, das sind Remus und Peter", erklärte James.

„Ach, du bist Remus, der mit der Hellebarde auf den Troll losgegangen is? Hattest wohl deinen Zauberstab vergessen, hm?"

Remus wirkte einen Augenblick lang erschrocken, aber als Hagrid ihm zuzwinkerte, entspannte er sich.

„Ja, hatte ich wohl. Ziemlich blöde."

„Na, dann setzt euch ma, ihr Rumtreiber."

Er machte Tee und bot ihnen Sirupbonbons an. James griff sofort zu, dankbar dafür, dass es diesmal keine Felsenkekse gab.

„Dann erzählt ma, Jungs", forderte Hagrid sie auf, nachdem er sich mit einer gewaltigen Tasse Tee zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. Sirius und James ließen sich nicht lumpen und boten ihre bislang längste, dramatischste, detailreichste und farbenprächtigste Darbietung.

„James ist also der Keule ausgewichen..."

„Und noch im Fallen habe ich einen Schockzauber abgfeuert..."

„Und der Troll ist ganz wütend geworden und hat rumgetrampelt und seine Keule geschwungen..."

„Aber wir haben uns nicht erwischen lassen..."

„James hat den Troll abgelenkt..."

„Und ich habe ihn mit Flüchen bearbeitet..."

„_Ich_ habe auch Flüche abgefeuert..."

„Und als der Troll dann geschwächt war, habe ich ihn gefesselt..."

„Und ich habe ihn mit einem Schwebezauber dabei festgehalten."

Hagrid gluckste.

„Ich dachte, Prof. Aridus hat den Schwebezauber gesprochen."

„Jaaaaa", sagte James, „jaaaaa, Prof. Aridus kam später dazu, aber eigentlich wären wir auch ohne ihn mit dem Troll fertig geworden..."

„Und zwar mit links", fügte Sirius hinzu. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja sicher, ihr großen Helden..."

Hagrid gab ein glucksendes Lachen von sich.

„Hagrid, weißt du, wie der Troll reingekommen ist?", fragte Sirius. Hagrid schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nee. Hätt eigentlich nich passiern dürfen. 's gibt Abwehrzauber gegen Trolle."

„Kann er aus dem Verbotenen Wald gekommen sein?", fragte James. Wieder schüttelte Hagrid den Kopf.

„Nee. Die sin' viel zu dumm, um den Weg aus dem Wald zu finden. Außerdem leben im Verbotenen Wald nur Waldtrolle und das im Schloss war ein Flusstroll. Die gibt's hier nich."

„Dann muss das jemand geplant haben. Jemand muss den Troll ins Schloss gelassen haben", murmelte Remus.

„Das sagt Dumbledore auch. Nun macht euch ma keine Sorgen", fügte Hagrid hinzu, als er ihre nachdenklichen Gesichter sah. „Dumbledore wird das Rätsel schon lösen. Großartiger Mann, Dumbledore, großartiger Mann."

Aber als sie am nächsten Tag den _Tagespropheten_ aufschlugen, erlebten sie eine böse Überraschung:

_Erneut Sicherheitspanne in Hogwarts_

_Nachdem Albus Dumbledore schon Anfang November negativ in die Schlagzeilen kam, weil er zuließ, dass Wichtel die Große Halle in Hogwarts verwüsteten und Schüler sowie die Newcomer-Band Satan's Beats angriffen und verletzten, gibt es nun erneut Ärger. Am Morgen des 21. Novembers gelang es einem Flusstroll, in das Schloss einzudringen und Schüler und Lehrer in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Glücklicherweise konnte das Ungeheuer aufgehalten werden, bevor jemand ernsthaft verletzt wurde._

_Der Schulbeirat, allen voran Abraxas Malfoy, äußerte sich sehr nachdenklich: „Das ist dieses Jahr schon die zweite Panne innerhalb von kürzester Zeit. Wie kann man seine Kinder vertrauensvoll nach Hogwarts schicken, wenn man um ihre Sicherheit fürchten muss? Wie kann ein Lehrer die Schule leiten, der noch nicht einmal die Sicherheit seiner Schüler gewährleisten kann?"_

_Der Schulbeirat kündigt weitere Untersuchungen an. Sollten sich ein weiterer Vorfall ereignen, ist eine Suspendierung Dumbledores nicht ausgeschlossen._

Kurze Zeit später trafen die Briefe der Eltern ein. Zu Sirius' Überraschung flog der schwarze Kauz der Blacks nicht zu Regulus, sondern landete neben ihm am Gryffindor-Tisch.

_Sirius,_ schrieben seine Eltern,

_wir haben von der Sache mit dem Troll gehört. Wir hoffen, dass du und Regulus unverletzt seid. Falls einem von euch etwas geschehen ist, erwarten wir sofort eine Eule; der Verantwortliche wird dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen._

_Wir erwarten dich und Regulus an Weihnachten zu Hause._

_Orion und Walburga Black_

Sirius warf einen Blick hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch. Regulus saß mit missmutigem Gesicht zwischen Rosier und Snape und machte abgesehen von seiner Laune einen gesunden Eindruck. _Nach dem Kampf mit dem Troll habe ich nicht einmal an ihn gedacht oder ihn gefragt, was er mir unbedingt erzählen wollte._

Nach dem Essen ließ er James, Remus und Peter vorgehen und fing Regulus vor der Großen Halle ab.

„Hey, Reg! Post von zu Hause."

Regulus schenkte dem Brief nur einen flüchtigen Blick.

„Es geht mir gut."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen. Dann fragte Sirius: „Was ist denn an dem Morgen überhaupt genau passiert? Ich hab nur die Hälfte mitbekommen."

„Keine Ahnung", gab Regulus kurz angebunden zurück. „Ich war nicht in der Großen Halle, ich hab verschlafen."

„Du hast verschlafen?", wiederholte Sirius ungläubig. „Du verschläfst doch nie!"

„An dem Tag offensichtlich schon", gab sein Bruder bissig zurück. „Und wie fühlt man sich so als großer Held, Sirius? Hast Potter und Pettigrew und dem Schlammblut den Arsch gerettet, hab ich gehört."

„James und ich haben zusammen..." Sirius stockte. „Was ist los mit dir, Reg?"

Regulus war normalerweise gelassen und kühl, es war Sirius, der aggressiv und hitzig reagierte.

„Nichts!", fauchte Regulus und ließ Sirius stehen. Dieser sah ihm verblüfft hinterher.


	8. Der Erbe der Blacks Teil 1 von 2

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Der Erbe der Blacks (12)**

Nach den aufregenden Ereignissen im November verging der Dezember recht schnell. Es wurde etwas wärmer, aber dafür schneite es jeden Tag in dicken Flocken, sodass Hagrid die Wege zum Gewächshaus frei schaufeln musste, weil außer ihm niemand mehr durch den Schnee kam. In der zweiten Dezemberwoche kam Prof. McGonagall mit der Liste, auf die all jene ihren Namen schrieben, die über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollten. Es trugen sich jedoch nur wenige ein. Auch Remus fuhr dieses Jahr über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause; die Vollmondnacht lag kurz vor Ferienbeginn.

Sirius sah den Weihnachtsferien mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Er wusste noch genau, wie er sich letztes Jahr gefühlt hatte: ratlos und durcheinander. Das war dieses Jahr anders, aber genau wie letztes Jahr verdrängte er die Gedanken daran, was zu Hause auf ihn wartete. _Du wirst die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen für jeden weiteren Regelverstoß, von dem wir erfahren._

„Freu dich doch auf Andromeda", sagte James eines Tages, der merkte, dass Sirius ihre Weihnachtsstimmung nicht teilte. Er meinte es gut, aber er hätte in diesem Augenblick nichts Falscheres sagen können.

„Andromeda kommt nicht."

James sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wieso nicht?"

Konnte es sein, dass die Potters noch nichts von Andromedas Heirat gehört hatten? Oder hatten James' Eltern ihm einfach nichts erzählt? Über Andromedas Fehltritt war offiziell natürlich nie ein Wort verloren worden, aber Sirius war sich sicher, dass sie das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins bei allen reinblütigen Familien gewesen war.

„Andromeda hat Ted Tonks geheiratet", erklärte Sirius.

„Ja und?"

So intelligent und scharfsinnig James normalerweise war, so naiv konnte er in manchen Situationen sein. Meine Welt ist eine andere, dachte Sirius bitter, aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

„Tonks ist mugglestämmig. Nachdem mein Onkel von dieser Heirat erfahren hat, hat er Andromeda verstoßen. Meine Mutter hat sie aus dem Familienstammbaum gelöscht."

_Und mich zuschauen lassen, damit ich sehe, wie es denen ergeht, die der Familie den Rücken kehren._

„Nur wegen einer Heirat?" James konnte es nicht glauben. „Das ist doch verrückt!"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Sie hätte ein Reinblut heiraten müssen. Am besten eins aus einer der alten, mächtigen Familien zum Beispiel Rabastan Lestrange."

James machte ein würgendes Geräusch.

„Sie wusste was passieren würde. Sie hat sich vor den Ferien von mir verabschiedet."

„Deshalb habt ihr euch nie geschrieben", stellte Remus neutral fest. Sirius nickte.

„Genau."

James war weniger rücksichtsvoll.

„Kein Wunder, dass deine Familie so bekloppt ist. Alle, die auch nur einen Funken Verstand haben, werden aussortiert."

Es war komisch, aber irgendwie musste Sirius grinsen.

„Danke, James, jetzt geht's mir besser."

Der Gryffindor klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Gern geschehen, Kumpel."

* * *

><p>Ehe sie es sich versahen, kamen die Weihnachtsferien und sie saßen im Hogwarts-Express auf dem Weg nach London. Stunden vergingen, während sie Zauberschnippschnapp spielten, Süßigkeiten aßen und neue Zaubersprüche ausprobierten. Als es schon dunkel war, fuhr der Zug dampfend und zischend in Kings Cross ein und die Schüler strömten auf den Bahnsteig.<p>

„Peter-Schatz!", rief eine kleine runde Frau mit gutmütigem Gesicht und schloss ihren Sohn in die Arme. Peter, knallrot im Gesicht, erwiderte die Umarmung halbherzig.

„Hallo, Mrs. Pettigrew", sagten James und Remus höflich. _Ich wusste gar nicht, dass James sich benehmen kann, wenn er will._

„Hallo", murmelte Sirius. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Mrs. Pettigrew nervös machte, und das war ihm irgendwie unangenehm.

Mr. Pettigrew tauchte ein paar Sekunden später hinter seiner Frau auf. Er war ein dürrer kleiner Zauberer und blickte immer etwas missmutig drein.

„Guten Tag", sagte Mr. Pettigrew über ihre Köpfe hinweg. „Hast du alles Peter? Können wir los?"

„Ja, Dad." Er winkte ihnen zu. „Tschüss, schöne Ferien!"

„Mach's gut, Peter, ess nicht zu viele Kekse!", rief James ihm hinterher.

Als nächstes tauchten Remus' Eltern auf. Sirius sah sie zum ersten Mal; sonst hatte er immer kaum Zeit gehabt hatte, sich zu verabschieden. Remus' Vater war ein Zauber mit kleinem Bauch und tiefen Sorgenfalten im Gesicht, die ihn zehn Jahre älter machten. Seine Mutter dagegen war klein und rund und sprühte vor Energie. Ihre Haare waren kurz geschnitten und lila gefärbt – Sirius starrte sie mit offenem Mund an.

„Hallo, James", begrüßte sie sie, während Mr. Lupin sich um Remus' Koffer kümmerte. „Und du bist Sirius, nicht wahr?"

Sirius klappte den Mund wieder zu und nickte.

„Hallo, Mrs. Lupin."

„Nenn mich einfach Anny, das tun alle."

Remus grinste.

„Darf ich vorstellen, Sirius, meine Mutter."

„Hallo, Jamie!", rief einen Frauenstimme und Mrs. Potter schloss ihren widerstrebenden Sohn in die Arme.

„Mum, das ist peinlich!", wehrte James sie verlegen ab. Remus und Sirius sahen sich an und brachen in Gelächter aus. Doch falls Sirius gedacht hatte, er würde so einfach davonkommen, hatte er sich geirrt.

„Hallo, Sirius", sagte James' Mutter und fuhr ihm mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Schön, dich mal wiederzusehen."

„Sirius!"

Er erstarrte. Es war die Stimme seines Vaters, die ihn rief. Und einen Moment später tauchte Orion Black auch schon neben ihm auf, groß, breitschultrig, gut aussehend, einschüchternd.

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Potter", begrüßte er James' Mutter. „Wie ich sehe, haben Sie meinen Sohn vor mir gefunden."

Mrs. Potter nickte steif.

„Sirius, verabschiede dich. Wir wollen los, deine Mutter wartet." An Mrs. Potter gewandt fuhr er fort: „Sie sollten sich Ihre Entscheidung noch mal überlegen. Es würde nicht zu Ihrem Nachteil sein."

„Danke, aber ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen und dabei bleibe ich", gab James' Mutter kühl zurück.

James warf Sirius einen verwirrten Blick zu. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht, worum es ging.

Orion Black legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter.

„Bist du fertig?"

„Ciao, Leute... Bis nach den Ferien", verabschiedete er sich schnell und versuchte, seine Stimme unbekümmert klingen zu lassen.

Mr. Black nickte James' Mutter förmlich zu.

„Guten Tag."

Der Druck seiner Hand verstärkte sich und er schob Sirius vor sich her.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Mrs. Potter!", rief Sirius noch schnell und weil er wusste, dass es seinen Eltern besonders ärgern würde: „Tschüss, Anny!"

Seine Freunde winkten ihm zu.

„Schöne Ferien, Sirius!", rief Remus.

„Wir schreiben uns!", fügte James hinzu.

Ein paar Schritte weiter erwarteten sie Walburga Black und Regulus. Sirius musste nur einen Blick in das Gesicht seiner Mutter werfen um zu sehen, dass sie wütend war. Sehr wütend.

* * *

><p>Sirius stand im Großen Salon an einem der Fenster und sah demonstrativ gelangweilt nach draußen. Auf diese Weise hoffte er, von niemandem angesprochen zu werden. Es war Heilig Abend und die gesamte Familie war versammelt: seine Eltern und sein Bruder, Onkel Cygnus und Tante Druella mit Narzissa, Onkel Alphard, Großvater Pollux und Großmutter Irma, Großtante Cassiopeia sowie Großvater Arcturus und Großmutter Melania. Nur Andromeda fehlte, aber Sirius vermutete, dass er der einzige war, der sie vermisste. Wenigstens wurde er auch von seiner ältesten Cousine verschont: Bellatrix verbrachte das Fest bei der Familie ihres Mannes. Sie war keine Black mehr, offiziell gehörte sie nun zu den Lestranges.<p>

„Sirius. Hier bist du also."

Noch bevor Sirius den Blick vom Fenster abgewandt hatte, wusste er, wer hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich um.

„Großvater Pollux."

Wie alle Blacks war sein Großvater trotz seines Alters ein sehr gut aussehender Mann, aber sein stechender Blick verlieh seinem Gesicht etwas Raubtierhaftes.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Sirius. Er schuldete Regulus einen Gefallen und hatte ihm versprochen, sich zurückzuhalten.

Seine Worten waren richtig gewählt, aber selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren hörten sie sich falsch an.

„Gewöhn dir einen anderen Ton an, Junge", reagierte sein Großvater prompt. „Es wundert mich, dass du überhaupt noch wagst, hier aufzutauchen, nach allem, was du getan hast."

„Die Wahl lag nicht bei mir", gab Sirius neutral zurück.

„Wenn du mein Sohn wärst, würdest du so lange den Cruciatus-Fluch spüren, bis du Vernunft annimmst."

_Glücklicherweise bin ich nicht dein Sohn._

„Du kommst aus der reinblütigsten Familie Großbritanniens und nur weil so ein lumpiger Hut dich in das falsche Haus steckt, vergisst du deinen Stolz und deine Herkunft und gibst dich mit Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern ab! Dreck! Abschaum! Deine Vorfahren haben diese Familie stets rein gehalten – toujours pur! – und du nimmst ihr Geld, ihr magisches Erbe, ihre Überlegenheit und verrätst die Familie!"

Sein Großvater hatte sich in Rage geredet. _Jetzt weiß ich, von wem Mutter ihr Temperament hat._

„Von Kindesbeinen an hat man dich gelehrt, die Reinblütigkeit zu achten. Ich selbst habe dir die Lektionen erteilt. Und wofür? Damit du dich mit Blutsverrätern verbrüderst?"

„Es scheint, als wäre dein Unterricht nicht besonders überzeugend gewesen."

_Verdammt!_ Sirius biss sich auf die Lippe. Die Worte waren ihm herausgerutscht, ehe er es realisiert hatte.

„Walburga", rief Pollux, „komm doch mal her!"

Walburga entschuldigte sich und trat zu ihnen.

„Ich habe gerade ein interessantes Gespräch mit deinem Ältesten geführt", sagte Großvater Pollux. „Hat er eigentlich nie Respekt gelernt?"

Walburgas Lippen wurden schmal und ihre Nasenflügel zuckten.

„Ist er frech geworden?"

„Ich frage mich, was ihr bei diesem Jungen falsch gemacht habt", fuhr Pollux fort, ohne auf die Frage seiner Tochter einzugehen. „Regulus ist schließlich auch in Slytherin gelandet und hat den richtigen Reinblutstolz."

„Sirius hat die gleiche Erziehung genossen wie Regulus", stieß Walburga zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Aber offensichtlich hat sie nichts gefruchtet. Schau dir den Jungen doch mal an! Aufsässig, rebellisch, kein Stolz..."

Sein Großvater redete und redete und Sirius wusste, dass er für jedes seiner Worte bezahlen würde.

* * *

><p>Sein Onkel Alphard rettete ihn.<p>

„Walburga, Pollux", begrüßte er sie. „Und Sirius. Was soll er denn diesmal angestellt haben?"

„Das fragst du noch?", gab Pollux erregt zurück. „Der Junge..."

„Nun seid doch nicht so streng mit ihm", unterbrach Onkel Alphard den Älteren – ein schwerer Regelverstoß. Sirius musste sich beherrschen, um nicht zu grinsen.

„Sirius ist er zwölf, es ist ganz normal, dass Jungen in dem Alter nicht alles tun, was man ihnen sagt."

„_Ich_ wusste in diesem Alter, was ich zu tun hatte. Und sein jüngerer Bruder weiß es auch", konterte Großvater Pollux.

Onkel Alphard lächelte.

„Im Gegensatz zu Sirius musstest du aber auch nie Verantwortung übernehmen. Nicht du bist vor Orion das Oberhaupt der Blacks gewesen, sondern Arcturus." Onkel Alphards Lächeln wurde breiter. „Du hast das gleiche unbeschwerte Leben wie ich geführt: jung, reich und ungemein gut aussehend."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, uns beide zu vergleichen! Ich hatte für eine Familie zu sorgen, für Frau und Kinder. Ich habe dich groß gezogen, Alphard, du lebst von _meinem_ Geld und es ist mir immer noch unbegreiflich, wie Irma und ich einen solchen Taugenichts wie dich zeugen konnten!"

Pollux' Stimme war so laut geworden, dass sich mehrere Familienmitglieder nach ihm umgedreht hatten.  
>„Vater, bitte", versuchte Walburga Black ihn zu beruhigen.<p>

„Ich habe die Linie der Blacks fortgeführt! Als ich in deinem Alter war, war ich bereits 15 Jahre verheiratet!"

„Nun offensichtlich nicht besonders erfolgreich. Keinen männlichen Erstgeborenen, sondern nur eine Tochter – Verzeihung, Walburga – und dann auch noch – ich benutze deine Worte, Pollux – einen Taugenichts. Wirklich peinlich."

Auf Pollux' Stirn pochte eine Ader.

„Ich werde dich Respekt lehren, Alphard..."

Onkel Alphard lachte nur laut.

„Das würde ich dir nicht raten, Vater."

Einen Augenblick lang dachte Sirius, Pollux würde Alphard angreifen, aber dann wandte sich sein Großvater ab.

„Ich will etwas zu trinken, Walburga!", schnauzte er seine Tochter an. „Sofort!"

„Natürlich, Vater."

Walburga warf ihrem jüngeren Bruder einen vernichtenden Blick zu und führte Großvater Pollux zum Tisch.

„Ach ja, meine liebe Schwester", sagte Onkel Alphard, „sie hatte schon immer Feuer im Kessel."

Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse.

„Das hat sie immer noch."

Onkel Alphard grinste zurück.

„Ich bin beeindruckt, Sirius, du hältst dich länger als ich erwartet habe. Anderthalb Jahre in Gryffindor und immer noch nicht eingeknickt. Ich nehme an, deine Eltern sind nach wie vor nicht allzu begeistert."

„Sie machen mir das Leben nicht unbedingt leichter", gab Sirius zu.

„Tja, du hast Pech", sagte Onkel Alphard. „du bist der Erbe. Wärst du der Zweitgeborene wie ich, dann würden sie irgendwann aufgeben und dich in Ruhe lassen. Naja, wenigstens wirst du das erste Familienoberhaupt sein, das zumindest Ansätze von Vernunft zeigt."

Der letzte Satz klang in Sirius' Ohren nicht gerade ermutigend.

Onkel Alphard griff in seinen Umhang.

„Ich habe übrigens noch ein Geschenk für dich, Sirius."

Er reichte ihm ein Paket, das verdächtig nach einem eingepacktem Buch aussah. Sirius, der spektakulärere Geschenke von seinem Onkel gewohnt war, war etwas enttäuscht. Als er es entgegen nahm, bemerkte er, dass Alphard ihm noch ein zweites, kleineres Päckchen zuschob.

„Das große Paket ist dein offizielles Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Aber das kleine schenke ich dir zum Geburtstag. Mach es auf, wenn du alleine bist."

Er zwinkerte Sirius zu und schlenderte davon.

* * *

><p>Wenig später lud Walburga alle Anwesenden ein, sich an die Tafel zu setzen. Das Essen verlief ruhig und nachdem Pollux und Irma gegangen waren, war Sirius sich sicher, dass er das Schlimmste überstanden hatte. Dann tauchte Bellatrix auf.<p> 


	9. Der Erbe der Blacks Teil 2 von 2

Tach, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review bzw. die Reviews, denn ich werde außerdem auf einen Review für den ersten Teil antworten, weil ich Jen keine PN schreiben kann. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

...ach ja und eine kleine Sache noch: Ich habe eine minimale Veränderung am ersten Kapitel ("Andromeda") vorgenommen. Es ist absolut nicht handlungsrelevant, aber der Vollständigkeit halber wollte ich es mal sagen.

Wulfbrain: Schön, dass du wieder da bist und natürlich auch schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. :) Ja, was wohl in dem Geschenk ist...? ;)

Jen: Hey, wow, schön, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt. :) Dass jemand sie _so_ gut findet, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht. Und danke für dein Feedback zu besagtem Satz, ich war mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob ich nicht vielleicht schon zu weit vorgreife. Ich hoffe mal, dir gefällt die Fortsetzung hier genauso gut wie der erste Teil. :)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Erbe der Blacks (22)**

„Mutter NICHT!"

Doch selbst sein Bruder konnte gegen ihren Zorn nichts ausrichten.

„Geh aus dem Weg, Regulus!"

Ihr Fluch warf Sirius gegen die Wand und presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Er hustete und rang nach Atem.

„Warte doch wenigstens, bis Vater nach Hause kommt!"

„NEIN!"

Die unsichtbaren Peitschenhiebe trafen Sirius bei jedem Wort.

„Er soll dafür bezahlen, was er mir angetan hat! Diese Blamage! Erst Pollux, dann Bellatrix..."

Die Worte verloren ihre Bedeutung und zurück blieb nur noch der Schmerz. Gut gemacht, Cousine, dachte Sirius dumpf, genau wie du es dir gewünscht hast. Dies war Bellatrix' Rache für den Skandal, den er auf ihrer Hochzeit verursacht hatte, aber wenn er ihre Andeutungen richtig verstanden hatte, dann auch dafür, dass er sich mit Schlammblütern abgab und dass er mit James befreundet und selbst ein verdammter Blutsverräter war.

„Schandfleck!", drangen die Worte seiner Mutter in sein Bewusstsein. „Taugenichts! Unwürdiges, nichtsnutziges Balg!"

„WAS GEHT HIER VOR?"

Orion Black war zurückgekehrt. Eine seltsame Erleichterung durchströmte Sirius. Schlagartig hörten die Flüche seiner Mutter auf. Mühsam kam Sirius auf die Beine. Der Raum drehte sich und er lehnte sich an die Wand.

„Walburga, was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Der Junge ist außer Rand und Band!", kreischte Walburga Black. „Er hat meinen Vater beleidigt und mich vor ihm blamiert und er hat Bellatrix angegriffen! Ich lehre ihn Respekt!"

„Bellatrix ist sicher nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Abgesehen davon, dass sie gar nicht hätte hier sein dürfen. Sie nimmt sich zu viel heraus."

„Sie ist die Tochter meines Bruders! Sie ist hier immer Willkommen!"

„Sie ist Rodolphus' Frau und hätte heute Abend bei den Lestranges bleiben sollen. Wie auch immer", fuhr Orion fort, bevor Walburga widersprechen konnte, „du hast Sirius genug bestraft. Regulus, besorg deiner Mutter einen Beruhigungstrank und kümmere dich um sie."

„Ja, Vater."

„Sirius, geh in dein Zimmer und bleib dort, bis ich dich hole."

Mechanisch stieß Sirius sich von der Wand und schleppte sich zur Treppe.

„Kreacher!", rief Regulus. „Bring einen Beruhigungstrank für Mutter in den Salon und einen Schlaftrunk für Sirius in sein Zimmer."

„Ein Beruhigungstrank für die arme geplagte Herrin und einen Schlaftrunk für den ungezogenen jungen Herrn Sirius, sehr wohl", wiederholte Kreacher.

„Keinen Schlaftrunk für Sirius", korrigierte Orion Black den Befehl seines Sohnes. „Vielleicht lernt er etwas daraus."

„Also nur einen Beruhigungstrank für Mutter", stellte Regulus fest. „Geh, Kreacher."

Der Hauself verbeugte sich und verschwand.

* * *

><p>Als Sirius endlich oben in seinem Zimmer im dritten Stock ankam, fühlte er sich völlig erschöpft. Er warf sich aufs Bett und hätte gern geschlafen, aber die Nachwirkungen der Flüche ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Um sich abzulenken beschloss er, einen Brief an James zu schreiben, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er seinem Freund hätte erzählen können. <em>Hi, James, mein Großvater hat mich einen Verräter genannt, Bellatrix und ich haben uns duelliert und meine Mutter hat mich verhext, bis ich nicht mehr stehen konnte. Und wie war der Heilig Abend bei dir? Sirius. Haha.<em>

Plötzlich klopfte es.

„Sirius, ich bin's, Regulus!"

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte Sirius, ob er seinen Bruder zum Teufel schicken sollte, aber dann knurrte er: „Komm rein."

Regulus kam herein und Sirius bemerkte mit einer gewissen bitteren Befriedigung, dass er schuldbewusst aussah.

„Was willst du?", fragte er grob.

„Ich konnte nichts tun, Sirius, ich hab's versucht..."

„Ja, ich hab's gehört: Mutter nicht", äffte er die Stimme seines Bruders nach, „warte wenigstens, bis Vater nach Hause kommt..."

„Hör auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen!" Regulus' Stimme klang nicht mehr schuldbewusst, sondern wütend. „Du bist doch selbst Schuld! Warum kannst du dich einfach nicht beherrschen? Es war doch offensichtlich, dass Bellatrix dich nur provozieren wollte. Weißt du überhaupt, wie dein Benehmen Mutter getroffen hat?"

„Mutter soll meinetwegen in der Hölle schmoren!"

„Sie leidet unter dem, was du tust."

„Ich leide auch unter dem, was _sie_ tut!"

„Sie würde dich nicht bestrafen, wenn..."

„Ich warne dich, Regulus, fang nicht schon wieder damit an!"

Sein Bruder warf ihm einen spöttischen Blick.

„Mit Drohungen würde ich mich an deiner Stelle erst mal zurückhalten. Du kannst ja kaum stehen." Er warf Sirius eine bauchige Flasche zu. „Hier, gegen die Schmerzen. Wenn du klug bist, erwähnst du es Mutter und Vater gegenüber nicht."

* * *

><p>Es war der 27. Dezember 1972, 23:59 Uhr und nur noch 20 Sekunden bis Mitternacht. Sirius starrte auf seinen Wecker und zählte die Sekunden. Als es null Uhr schlug, stand er auf, ging ans Fenster und schob die schweren Samtvorhänge zur Seite. Es war eine dunkle Nacht. Der blasse Halbmond schimmerte undeutlich durch die Wolken und dicke Schneeflocken fielen langsam und lautlos vom Himmel. Seltsam enttäuscht ließ Sirius den Vorhang wieder fallen. <em>Was hast du erwartet, dass Schlag zwölf drei Eulen in dein Zimmer fliegen? Wenn überhaupt welche kommen.<em>

Weihnachten war gerade erst vorbei, aber Sirius erschien es, als wäre eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen, seit sie mit dem Hogwarts-Express in Kings Cross eingefahren waren und sich voneinander verabschiedet hatten. Er hatte sein Zimmer in den letzten Tagen kaum verlassen, teils, weil es ihm sein Vater verboten hatte, teils, weil er auch keinen Grund hatte, es zu tun. Regulus hatte ihn mit dem Nötigsten versorgt und seine wenigen illegalen Ausflüge ignoriert.

Je länger Sirius eingesperrt war, desto schwerer fiel es ihm zu glauben, dass es in Hogwarts ein anderes, unbeschwertes Leben gab. Umso verzweifelter wartete er auf er ein Lebenszeichen seiner drei Freunde. Er war vor zwei Minuten 13 Jahre alt geworden und er bemerkte erst jetzt an dem seltsamen Kloß in seiner Kehle und dem Knoten in seiner Brust, wie sehr er zu diesem Anlass auf Post gehofft hatte.

Immerhin hatte er noch Onkel Alphards Geschenk. Er hatte das kleine unscheinbare Päckchen schon mehrmals hervorgeholt, aber noch nicht ausgepackt. Aber heute war sein Geburtstag. Sirius durchtrennte die Schnur und zerriss erwartungsvoll das Papier. Zum Vorschein kamen zwei kleine quadratische Spiegel. Sirius konnte nichts Besonderes an ihnen entdecken. Er nahm einen von ihnen in die Hand und untersuchte ihn genau, aber an dem Spiegel war absolut nichts Auffälliges. Er sah in das Glas, aber konnte nicht mehr erkennen als sein eigenen Gesicht. Onkel Alphard hatte ihm stinknormale Taschenspiegel geschenkt. Die Enttäuschung war so groß, dass Sirius sich fühlte, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst. _Erst Andromeda und jetzt auch noch Onkel Alphard._ Dann erst entdeckte er den Zettel, der auf das Bett gefallen war, als er das Papier zerrissen hatte.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Sirius! Dies sind Zweiwegespiegel. Gib das Gegenstück einem Freund und wenn ihr euch unterhalten wollt, sagt einfach den Namen des anderen._

_Genieß dein Leben so lange du kannst, bevor du dich mit dieser debilen Familie herumschlagen musst._

_Alphard_

„Wow!", flüsterte Sirius, während er an all die Möglichkeiten dachte, die diese Spiegel eröffnen würden. Das Gegenstück würde natürlich James bekommen. Ob Alphard daran gedacht hatte? Er wickelte die Spiegel wieder ein und verstaute sie sorgfältig zwischen seinen Hogwarts-Sachen, wo auch schon Alphards Weihnachtsgeschenk, _Flüche und Gegenflüche_, stand.

Einen Augenblick später pochte es an der Scheibe. Mit einem Satz war Sirius am Fenster und riss es auf. Remus' Eule Romulus flog hinein und ließ ein Paket auf sein Bett fallen. Sirius spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seiner Brust auflöste und einem warmen Gefühl wich.

Noch bevor Sirius das Papier aufgerissen hatte, wusste er schon, dass es ein Buch sein würde. Innerlich verdrehte Sirius die Augen; Remus verschenkte anscheinend nichts anderes als Bücher und Schokolade, aber zumindest schien dieses Buch hier dem Titel nach (_Praktische Defensive Magie und ihr Einsatz gegen die dunklen Künste Band eins_) recht nützlich zu sein. Bei dem Buch lag außerdem ein rechteckiges Kästchen, das einen Gegenstand mit zwei Löchern enthielt, durch die man seine Finger stecken konnte. Etwas Vergleichbares hatte Sirius noch nie gesehen. Neugierig las er, was Remus ihm geschrieben hatte.

_Hallo, Sirius,_

_alles Gute zu deinem 13. Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Weihnachtstage. _(Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse.) _Hoffentlich bist du nicht allzu sehr enttäuscht, dass ich dir ein Buch schenke (Bücher können sehr nützlich sein, ich hoffe, du und James begreift das irgendwann mal), aber so oft wie du dich in Schwierigkeiten bringst, dachte ich, es würde nicht schaden. (Wer weiß, wann in diesem verrückten Schuljahr der nächste Troll auftaucht.)_

_Die Kassette stammt von meiner Mutter. _(Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Was war eine Kassette?) _Sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du die ganzen Bands nicht kennst, von denen ich dir an Halloween erzählt habe, und hat deshalb ein paar Songs für dich aufgenommen. Von AC/DC ist auch etwas dabei._

_Wir sehen uns im Hogwarts-Express._

_Remus_

Sirius öffnete noch einmal das rechteckige Kästchen und holte das Ding mit den zwei Löchern heraus, bei dem es sich vermutlich um diese Kassette handelte. Aber wo sollte da die Musik herkommen? Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte das komische Gerät an, aber nichts geschah. Dann probierte er ein paar Zauber, aber keiner funktionierte. Etwas enttäuscht legte Sirius die Kassette zur Seite.

Inzwischen hatte Romulus Gesellschaft von Peters Kauz erhalten, der eher ein Käuzchen war.

_Hallo, Sirius, _schrieb Peter.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag! Ich wusste erst nicht so recht, was ich dir schenken soll, aber James hat mir verraten, dass sein Geschenk etwas mit Quidditch zutun hat, und da dachte ich, du könntest mein Geschenk vielleicht ganz gut gebrauchen._

_Ich wünsche dir noch schöne Ferien!_

_Peter_

Neugierig öffnete Sirius Peters längliches Geschenk. Es enthielt einen neuen Treiberschläger dessen Griff mit rotgoldenen Bändern umwickelt war. Probeweise schwang er ihn durch die Luft. Sirius lächelte. Es fühlte sich gut an.

Inzwischen hatte auch James' Eule den Weg in sein Zimmer gefunden. Von Peters Andeutungen neugierig gemacht, öffnete Sirius zuerst das Paket, bevor er den Brief las. Er fand ein Buch und eine große Portion von Mrs. Potters Keksen. Einen Augenblick lang wunderte sich Sirius, wie ausgerechnet James dazu kam, ihm ein Buch zu schenken, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Titel: _Klatscher klatschen: Verteidigungsstrategien im Quidditch_. Sirius grinste. Vermutlich war dies die einzige Art von Buch, die nicht vor James sicher war. Als nächstes las er den Brief, der überraschenderweise der längste war – normalerweise war James außerordentlich schreibfaul.

_Hi, Sirius!_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kumpel! Ich hoffe, dein Geschenk ist rechtzeitig angekommen, Mum musste nämlich extra noch mal Kekse backen, weil Dad und ich alle aufgegessen haben._

_Wie war Weihnachten bei dir? Was hast du für Geschenke gekriegt? Dad hat mir ein Buch über Quidditch-Strategien geschenkt. In Hogwarts müssen wir unbedingt die Faultierrolle und den Wronski-Bluff ausprobieren. Von Mum hab ich ein dickes Buch über Verwandlung gekriegt – ich weiß nicht, was sie sich dabei gedacht hat._

_Hier ist es gerade etwas langweilig... Dad hat nur an Weihnachten freimachen können und ist jetzt fast die ganze Zeit im Ministerium und Mum hat gerade viel mit ihrem Sitz im Schulbeirat zu tun. Stell dir vor, sie wollen Dumbledore absetzen! Ich hab Mum heimlich belauscht, als sie sich mit Longbottoms Vater per Flohpulver unterhalten hat. Abraxas Malfoy, dieses schwarzmagische Arschloch, setzt alle unter Druck, damit dem Antrag zugestimmt wird. Mum sagt, wenn sie Crouch überzeugen, dann haben sie genug Stimmen und er wird wahrscheinlich gegen Dumbledore stimmen, wenn noch mal was passiert.. Ich glaube, da ist irgendwas faul. Wenn Schniefelus nicht gelogen hat und er die Wichtel wirklich nicht freigelassen hat und es die gleiche Person war wie die, die den Troll reingelassen hat, dann ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis eine neue Bestie in Hogwarts eindringt._

_Dein Vater sitzt doch auch im Schulbeirat und er steht bestimmt auf Malfoys Seite. Kannst du ihn vielleicht ein bisschen aushorchen? Ich versuche das Gleiche mit Mum, aber ich glaube, sie weiß auch nicht mehr als ich._

_Bis bald!_

_James_

_PS: Grüße von Mum und Dad._

_PPS: Lass dich von diesen schwarzmagischen Idioten nicht unterkriegen!_

Sirius starrte auf das Papier. Er war sich relativ sicher, dass James mit seiner Vermutung Recht hatte. Er selbst hatte schon ähnliches gedacht. Doch wer sollte Dumbledore absetzen wollen? Sicher, er hatte sich mit seiner Art nicht nur Freunde gemacht. Unter den reinblütigen konservativen Familien war er wegen seiner mugglefreundlichen Einstellung sogar extrem unbeliebt, aber bislang hatte das keine der reinblütigen Familien genug gestört, um ihren Ruf und ihre gesellschaftliche Stellung zu riskieren und Dumbledore stürzen. _Aber wenn es ihnen gar nicht um Hogwarts geht...? Wenn es ihnen um viel mehr geht..._ Plötzlich erinnerte sich Sirius daran, was Bellatrix ihm neben vielen anderen Dingen am Heilig Abend an den Kopf geworfen hatte: „Bald wird es niemanden mehr geben, der sich gegen den dunklen Lord stellt, und dann werden alle Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter bezahlen!" Sie hatte gelächelt. „Vielleicht fangen wir ja mit den Potters an..."

Er hatte gedacht, sie hätte dies nur gesagt, um ihn zu reizen – was ihr ja auch gelungen war – aber falls sie nun gemeint hatte, dass sich Voldemort niemand mehr in den Weg stellen könnte, weil Dumbledore, der ja als der mächtigste Zauberer dieser Zeit galt, beseitigt war und wenn die Potters danach wirklich Ziele waren... Die mächtigste Familie unter den Blutsverrätern, extrem beliebt, Mr. Potter Auror und Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, Mrs. Potter Schulbeirätin und sozial engagiert... _Wenn es so einen Plan gibt, werde ich es herausfinden, James. Und sie stoppen._

* * *

><p>Sirius wusste, dass er vorsichtig sein musste, wenn er etwas herausfinden wollte, ohne erwischt zu werden. Unter anderen Umständen, wenn er wie Regulus gewesen wäre, in Slytherin und der Erbe, der er sein sollte, hätte er vermutlich einfach nur fragen müssen. Vielleicht noch nicht mal das. Aber so wie die Dinge lagen, würde ihm niemand eine Frage beantworten, sondern vielmehr die Wahrheit vor ihm verstecken.<p>

Den Versuch, seine Eltern zu belauschen, gab er schnell auf. Falls es einen Plan gab und sie von ihm wusste, sprachen sie nicht darüber oder taten es so, dass er keine Chance hatte, etwas davon mitzubekommen.

Regulus zu fragen, traute sich Sirius nicht. Zu sehr fürchtete er, dass Regulus ihn verraten könnte – dabei hätte er seinem Bruder vor einem Jahr noch bedenkenlos vertraut.

Also schritt Sirius zum Äußersten: Er spionierte seinem Vater hinterher. Orion Black schloss sein Arbeitszimmer nie ab. Er vertraute darauf – und das bislang zurecht –, dass kein Familienmitglied die Unverfrorenheit besaß, das Zimmer ohne seine ausdrückliche Einladung zu betreten. Noch nicht einmal Walburga Black hätte es gewagt, unangemeldet einzudringen. Und Sirius, der vor allem in das Arbeitszimmer zitiert wurde, um sich eine Strafpredigt abzuholen oder eine andere Strafe entgegenzunehmen, hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass er das Zimmer einmal freiwillig betreten würde. Allerdings hätte er auch nie gedacht, dass er jemals seinem Vater hinterher sponieren würde.

Als Sirius klein gewesen war, hatte er immer genauso werden wollen wie sein Vater: groß, stark, stolz, ehrfurchtgebietend, aber auch sympathisch, humorvoll, charmant – und gerecht. Orion Black hatte nie im Zorn zugeschlagen oder seinen Zauberstab benutzt. Und wenn sie für ihre Tat gebüßt hatten, hatte er sie nie wieder erwähnt. Er verlange von ihnen nur, was er auch stets von sich selbst verlangt habe, hatte er stets gesagt und sich an diesen Leitspruch gehalten. (Mit dem, was Orion Black von sich selbst verlangte, hatte Sirius allerdings zunehmend Probleme bekommen.)

Früher, vor Hogwarts, als ihr Vater sie noch selbst unterrichtet hatte, hatte er nur selten überprüft, ob sie die von ihm gestellten Aufgaben tatsächlich erledigt hatten. Vielmehr hatte er sich auf ihr Wort verlassen und tatsächlich hatten sie immer ehrlich geantwortet und waren stolz gewesen, sein Vertrauen zu genießen. Genauso wie Orion Black damals davon ausgegangen war, dass sie ihm von sich aus von einer Verfehlung berichten würden, genauso ging er jetzt davon aus, dass niemand von ihnen in sein Arbeitszimmer eindringen würde.

Sirius wählte den Zeitpunkt sorgfältig. Als er sich daran machte, seine Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, war niemand zu Hause: Seine Mutter war bei Tante Druella zum Tee eingeladen, Regulus war bei Rosier und sein Vater ging seinen Geschäften nach. Trotzdem zögerte Sirius, als er an der Tür zum Arbeitszimmer stand. Was er vorhatte war mehr als einfacher Ungehorsam; es war ein absolutes Tabu, ein Vertrauensbruch. Aber dann rief er sich ins Gedächtnis, weshalb er diesen Plan geschmiedet hatte. _Denk an James und seine Eltern, denk an Remus und seine Muggle-Mutter!_ Sirius drückte die Klinke hinunter.


	10. Quidditch Teil 1 von 2

Tach, Leute! Vielen Dank für den Review! :)

Sarah: Schön, dass du wieder dabei bist. ;) Joa, könnte sein, dass das keine so gute Idee war, in das Arbeitszimmer einzubrechen...^^

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch (12)**

„Tach, Leute!" Sirius zog die Abteiltür hinter sich zu und lief sich auf einen Platz fallen. „Wo ist James?"

„Noch nicht da." Remus legte sein Buch zur Seite und runzelte die Stirn. „Du siehst furchtbar aus, Sirius."

_So fühle ich mich auch._

„Hatte die Grippe. Hab die letzte Ferienwoche vor allem im Bett verbracht."

„Oh... Geht's dir jetzt besser?"

Sirius war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Peter gut schauspielern konnte oder ob er die Frage wirklich ernst meinte.

„Ja, ein bisschen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir nachher in Hogwarts noch einen Aufpäppel-Trank von Madam Pomfrey holen."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch", meinte Remus mit einem scharfen Unterton in der Stimme. Er jedenfalls glaubte Sirius kein Wort, so viel war klar.

„Wo bleibt James eigentlich?", versuchte Sirius das Thema zu wechseln. Remus warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„Gute Frage. Wenn er nicht bald auftaucht, fährt der Zug ohne ihn ab."

In diesem Augenblick wurde die Abteiltür heftig aufgerissen und James schlitterte herein.

„Puh, gerade noch geschafft", stieß er erleichtert hervor und ließ sich auf einen der Sitze fallen. „Hatte was vergessen." Dann starrte er Sirius an. „Was hast du denn gemacht?"

_Ich muss ja echt mies aussehen..._

„Grippe. Danke übrigens für eure Geschenke", redete er schnell weiter. „Sind meine Antworten bei euch angekommen? Ich weiß nämlich immer noch nicht, wie diese Kassette funktioniert, Remus."

„Oh, ach ja, das war tatsächlich etwas unüberlegt von mir", gab Remus etwas verlegen zu. „Mein Vater hat auch gesagt, dass du so was wahrscheinlich nicht kennst."

„Ja, ja, jetzt weiß ich ja, was eine Kassette ist", meinte Sirius ungeduldig. „Ich will vor allem wissen, wie sie funktioniert. Ich hab sie mit dem Zauberstab angetippt und so, aber es ist nichts passiert."

Remus brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Du hast _was_ gemacht? Du hast versucht, eine Kassette abzuspielen, indem du sie mit dem Zauberstab angetippt hast?"

Sirius spürte, wie er ärgerlich wurde.

„Na, was hätte ich denn sonst tun sollen?"

Immer noch lächelnd antwortete Remus: „Eine Kassette benutzt man in der Mugglewelt um...hm, sagen wir mal, Geräusche und Töne und Musik oder Gespräche zu speichern. Und wenn man sich seine Aufzeichnungen anhören will, dann spielt man die Kassette mit einem Kassettenrekorder ab."

„Was ist ein Kassettenrekorder?", wollte James wissen.

„Ein Gerät zum Abspielen einer Kassette", wiederholte Remus. „Aber anscheinend gibt's das nur in der Muggle-Welt. Und da liegt unser Problem", wandte er sich an Sirius. „Ich könnte zwar von zu Hause einen Rekorder nach Hogwarts mitbringen, aber er würde dort nicht funktionieren. Tut mir leid, die Kassette kannst du in nächster Zeit wohl erst mal nicht hören."

„Schade", sagte Sirius und meinte es auch so. Er hätte gerne mal Muggle-Musik gehört.

„Wenn du die Kassette unbedingt anhören willst, dann komm doch in den Ferien mal vorbei. Oder ich bringe den Rekorder zu James mit."

„Hey, tolle Idee", stimmte James begeistert zu. „Komm doch über die Osterferien zu mir, Sirius, und dann besuchen wir Remus und Peter."

Sirius' Augen leuchteten auf. Es wäre wunderbar, zwei Wochen bei den Potters in Godric's Hollow zu verbringen und nicht zum Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren. _Sie werden es niemals erlauben._ Die Erkenntnis ernüchterte in schlagartig.

„Bis zu den Osterferien ist es noch lange hin", sagte er gespielt gleichgültig. „James, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind, müssen wir unbedingt Quidditch spielen. Ich muss den Schläger von Peter ausprobieren."

„Gefällt er dir?", fragte Peter schüchtern. „Ich wusste nicht genau, was für einen du gut findest, ich kenn mich ja nicht so aus..."

„Er ist großartig."

Peter strahlte.

* * *

><p>Es war schon dunkel, als der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade einfuhr. Sie fuhren mit den pferdelosen Kutschen zum Schloss, aßen schnell in der Großen Halle zu Abend und gingen danach in den Gryffindor-Turm. James, Remus und Peter hatten immer noch viel zu erzählen, sie holten ihre Geschenke aus den Koffern und probierten sie gegenseitig aus, aber Sirius war müde und ging früh schlafen.<p>

Mitten in der Nacht wurde er von James geweckt.

„Was'n los?", murmelte er verschlafen.

„Steh auf und mach dich fertig", flüsterte James zurück. „Ich muss dir unbedingt was erzählen."

„Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?"

„Nein. Jetzt komm schon!"

James gab nicht auf und schließlich verließ Sirius widerstrebend sein Bett. Sie schlüpften unter den Tarnumhang und schlichen sich aus dem Gryffindor-Turm.

„Wo gehen wir hin?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„In den vierten Stock in unseren Geheimgang", flüsterte James zurück. „Da sind wir sicher."

* * *

><p>„Mann, 'ne ganze Menge los heute Nacht", meinte James, als sie hinter dem Spiegel verschwanden.<p>

„Die wollen wohl sichergehen, dass es keine magischen Kreaturen mehr hier reinschaffen", antwortete Sirius und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Also, James, jetzt spuck's schon aus. Weshalb sind wir hier? Hast du was rausgefunden? Und warum sollen Remus und Peter nichts mitkriegen?"

„Weil ich eine Idee hab, wie wir Remus helfen können. Aber es könnte gefährlich werden, deshalb würde er wahrscheinlich alles tun, um uns davon abzuhalten. Darum hab ich's nicht schon vorhin erzählt. Remus darf nichts davon wissen."

„Wovon denn, James?", wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen. „Jetzt sag doch endlich, was du für einen Plan hast!"

James holte tief Luft.

„Wir werden Animagi."

„_Was?_" Sirius glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. „Animagi? Bist du verrückt geworden?"

„Nein, ich meine es ernst!" James lief aufgeregt auf und ab, während er redete. „Es ist ganz logisch. Werwölfe sind nur für Menschen gefährlich...naja, jedenfalls können sie nur Menschen zu neuen Werwölfen machen. Aber wenn wir Tiere wären, dann könnten wir Remus Gesellschaft leisten. Er wäre nicht mehr allein!"

„Wie bist du da drauf gekommen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an dieses affige Werwolf-Gedicht? Irgendwie ist es mir nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Und dann hab ich in dem Verwandlungsbuch, das mir meine Mutter zu Weihnachten geschenkt hat, einen Text über Animagi gelesen. Und da ist es mir plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen. Wir hätten schon viel früher daran denken sollen, aber irgendwie haben wir wohl den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht gesehen."

„Und wie stellst du dir das Ganze vor?", fragte Sirius. „Ich meine, dass wir Animagi werden."

Das ist verrückt, dachte er, völlig verrückt. Aber es war auch irgendwie...genial. _Wenn wir das schaffen würden..._

„In meinem Verwandlungsbuch steht ziemlich viel drin und es gibt ein Literaturverzeichnis. Uns steht die ganze Bibliothek von Hogwarts zur Verfügung. Verdammt, Sirius, warum sollten wir es nicht schaffen? Was wir hier in der Schule lernen, ist doch absolut lächerlich. Das wäre eine echte Herausforderung!"

James glühte vor Begeisterung. Und sie war ansteckend.

„Wir werden Animagi, James. Und wenn es das letzte ist, was wir tun."

James lächelte.

„Ich wusste, dass du dabei bist." Urplötzlich wurde er ernst. „Sirius...was ist in den Ferien passiert?", fragte er. „Du siehst völlig fertig aus."

„James..."

„Haben dich deine Eltern bestraft, weil du versucht hast, was rauszufinden?"

Sirius fühlte sich plötzlich sehr müde und sehr alt.

„_Sirius, was tust du hier?"_

„_Vater, ich..."_

„_Durchsuchst du _meine_ privaten Dokumente, Sirius? Spionierst du _mir_ hinterher?"_

„Sagen wir einfach, ich hab mich verkühlt, als ich nachts umhergeschlichen bin, obwohl ich eigentlich schlafen sollte, okay?", schlug er matt vor. Er wollte nicht darüber reden. Er konnte nicht darüber reden.

_...Vertrauensbruch..._

„_Crucio."_

…_.Verrat..._

„_Crucio."_

_...Verbrechen..._

„_Crucio."_

_Schmerz. Geschmack von Erbrochenem._

„_Geh mir aus den Augen!"_

James sah aus, als lägen ihm 1000 Fragen auf der Zunge. Er kämpfte einen Moment mit sich, aber dann nickte er.

„Also gut."

Seine Stimme hatte einen schmerzlichen Unterton. Sirius atmete auf.

„Übrigens habe ich nichts herausgefunden", ergänzte er noch klärend.

„Ich auch nicht", meinte James bedauernd.

„Aber ich habe eine Vermutung. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was dein Dad geschrieben hat? Dass er glaubt, dass gerade die Ruhe vor dem Sturm herrscht?"

James nickte langsam. Und Sirius erzählte ihm von seiner Vermutung hinsichtlich Voldemort und Dumbledore. Als er fertig war, sah James ihn bestürzt an.

* * *

><p>Remus reagierte skeptisch.<p>

„Alles schön und gut", sagte er, „aber dann müsste ein Todesser hier sein. Und Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt. Man kann hier nicht so einfach eindringen."

„Es muss ja auch nicht gleich ein Todesser sein", erwiderte James. „Voldemort bräuchte nur irgendeinen Handlanger, einen Spion oder so."

„Ihr habt schon einmal geglaubt, dass ein Eindringling in Hogwarts ist, und dann war es nur Madam Pomfrey", erinnerte sie Remus.

„Das war etwas völlig anderes", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Der Spion könnte jeder sein."

„Zum Beispiel einer von den Slytherins", ergänzte James. Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Lass mich raten: Snape."

„Warum nicht?", verteidigte sich James. „Er ist ein Slytherin, er hasst Mugglestämmige..."

„Er ist mit Lily Evans befreundet."

„Und er wendet dunkle Magie an."

„Er ist nur ein Zweitklässler. Kein Zweitklässler würde alleine mit einem Troll fertig werden"

„Schniefelus vielleicht nicht", warf Sirius ein, bevor James widersprechen konnte, „aber Malfoy schon." Er machte eine Pause und alle drei starrten ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Er ist ein Siebtklässler und _er_ würde mit einem Troll fertig werden. Und sein Vater ist garantiert ein Todesser."

Remus blieb immer noch skeptisch.

„Nur mal angenommen es ist ein Slytherin...unter der Voraussetzung, dass es überhaupt einen Spion gibt und dass dieser Spion und ein Schüler ist, was..."

„Remus!", warf James warnend ein.

„Also, worauf ich hinaus will: Warum gerade Malfoy und nicht, hm, beispielsweise Lestrange? Seine Familie steht doch auch auf Voldemorts Seite."

James warf Remus einen irritierten Blick zu.

„Seit wann kennst du dich mit den reinblütigen Familien aus?"

„Ich lese und bilde mich weiter", erwiderte Remus würdevoll. Etwas ernster setzte er hinzu: „Ich bin Halbblüter und...", er senkte die Stimme, sodass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnten, „...ein Werwolf. Wenn ich außerhalb der Schule überleben will, muss ich Bescheid wissen."

Sirius machte ein verächtliches Geräusch.

„Ich kann dir Nachhilfe geben. Die wichtigsten Regeln lauten: Alles, was Spaß macht, ist verboten, und alle Leute außer dir, deiner Familie und ein paar ausgewählten Verbündeten sind nicht mal den Dreck unter deinen Fingernägeln wert." Etwas ernster fuhr er fort: „Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen: Malfoy ist der Anführer der Slytherins. Sie werden alles tun, was er sagt. Lestrange kommt erst nach ihm...oder nach Narzissa. Es wäre dumm, ihn zu nehmen, wenn Malfoy das Ganze aus einer Machtposition viel besser durchziehen kann."

„Und er ist Schulsprecher", fügte James hinzu. „Die Lehrer vertrauen ihm. Niemand würde ihn verdächtigen."

Remus war immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber immerhin gab er zu, dass ihre Theorie nicht unmöglich war.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Peter in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen hinein. „Sollen wir zu Prof. Dumbledore gehen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben keine Beweise."

„Dann müssen wir welche finden", erklärte James entschlossen. „Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee wie."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass seine Idee darin bestand, dass Sirius und er selbst unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen Malfoy überall hin folgten. Irgendwann, davon war James überzeugt, würde er einen Fehler machen und sich verraten. Doch Lucius Malfoy machte keine Fehler. Er aß in der Großen Halle. Er schwänzte nicht eine Schulstunde. Seine Fächer waren Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Arithmantik. Er patrouillierte durch die Gänge, ermahnte die anderen Schüler und zog den Gryffindors Punkte ab. Er küsste Narzissa in einem leeren Klassenraum. Er kommandierte die Slytherins herum. Er fluchte, als er zum zweiten Mal in die Wasserpfütze vor dem Mädchenklo im ersten Stock trat. Er schickte Eulen nach Malfoy Manor. Aber er schlich sich nicht nach draußen, um magische Wesen in das Schloss zu lassen, er traf keine zwielichtigen Personen und er verlor kein Wort über einen geheimen Plan oder ein Komplott gegen Dumbledore.

Eine Woche später saßen Sirius, James, Remus und Peter wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum und waren nicht einen Schritt weiter. Remus sah müde und abgespannt aus, die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren dunkel. Die kommende Nacht würde eine Vollmondnacht sein und entsprechend sah Remus' Laune aus. Die anderen versuchten, ihn aufzumuntern, aber ohne besonders großen Erfolg. Schließlich machte sich der Werwolf auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Kaum war Remus verschwunden, schossen Sirius, James und Peter die Treppe hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal und holten ihre Bücher aus den Verstecken, die sie heimlich aus der Bibliothek geholt hatten. Animagus werden war unglaublich kompliziert, noch viel komplizierter und schwieriger als es in James' Buch angedeutet wurde und als die beiden Gryffindors gedacht hatten, aber das minderte nicht ihre Entschlossenheit. Peter war nicht gerade von ihrem Plan überzeugt gewesen, aber James hatte ihn schließlich überredet. Und während Remus in der Bibliothek Hausaufgaben machte, hatten Sirius, James und Peter im Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, nämlich dass sie alle Animagi werden würden oder keiner und dass sie Remus erst davon erzählen würden, wenn sie es erfolgreich geschafft hätten. Dummerweise war Remus zu schlau und zu aufmerksam, um nicht zu merken, dass sie irgendetwas vor ihm verbargen.

„Sagt mal, was lest ihr da eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", wollte er eines Tages wissen. „Seid ihr etwa immer noch an der Malfoy-Sache dran?"

„Nee. Wenn ich den noch mal mit Narzissa knutschen sehe, wird mir schlecht."

„Und was ist es dann?", fragte Remus nach. „Fangt ihr etwa an, Hausaufgaben zu machen?"

„NEIN!", riefen James und Sirius wie aus einem Munde. Remus lachte.

„Hätte ich auch nicht wirklich gedacht. Also, was ist es?", setzte er jetzt neugierig geworden hinzu.

„Okay, okay, wir geben's ja zu, Remus", sagte James. „Du hast uns durchschaut."

„Dabei haben wir uns so viel Mühe gegeben, dass du nichts bemerkst", meinte Sirius.

„Aber jetzt, wo du uns eh erwischt hast, müssen wir's wohl sagen", fuhr James fort. Peter starrte sie beide ungläubig an.

„Ihr wollt es ihm sagen? Aber wir haben doch geschworen..."

„Ja, aber das war, bevor wir gemerkt haben, wie unglaublich scharfsinnig Remus ist", unterbrach ihn James.

„Er ist einfach so schlau, dass wir keine Chance haben", ergänzte Sirius. „Sagst du es ihm, James?"

„Ja, ich werde für uns gestehen", erklärte James theatralisch, als wolle er die Schuld für ein schweres Verbrechen auf sich nehmen, das er gar nicht begangen hatte. „Remus, wir planen einen Streich."

„Einen Streich?", wiederholten Remus und Peter gleichzeitig.

Dann wollte Remus wissen: „Und _das_ war euer ganzes Geheimnis?"

Während Peter fragte: „Was für ein Streich?"

„Der Streich, um Remus aufzumuntern", erklärte Sirius. „Du weißt schon, 'n bisschen Spaß und so statt trübe Laune."

„Seit wann wäre ein Streich geeignet, um mich aufzumuntern?", wollte Remus misstrauisch wissen. „Ihr verarscht mich doch."

„Aber, Remus!", rief James, als hätten ihn diese Worte tief getroffen. „Das würden wir doch niemals tun!"

„Wir hatten schon so tolle Ideen", pflichtete ihm Sirius bei. „Pinke Umhänge für die Slytherins..."

„Grüne Haare für Schniefelus..."

„Stinkbomben in den Verliesen..."

„Säuredrops im Kürbissaft..."

„Eine Liebeserklärung an Prof. McGonagall..."

„Feuerwerk..."

Remus hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Das Übliche also. Und wie weit seid ihr schon?"

„Ähm...noch nicht so besonders weit", gab James zu.

„Genau genommen noch ganz am Anfang", präzisierte Sirius. James setzte sein strahlendstes Lächeln auf.

„Vielleicht kannst du uns ja helfen, Remus."

Remus' Augenbrauen zogen sich unheilverkündend zusammen.

„Wie kommst du da drauf, dass ich euch helfen würde, James? Du weiß genau, was ich von Streichen halte."

„Ach, komm schon, Remus", meinte Sirius, „jetzt gib's schon zu, unsere Streiche haben dir immer Spaß gemacht."

„Du hast uns nie verpfiffen..."

„Sondern mitgemacht. Erinnerst du dich? Der Flubberwurm-Schleim..."

„Die Springenden Knollen..."

„Die Konfetti-Bombe..."

„Die Idee mit dem Verwirrungselexier und dem Vergesslichkeitstrank..."

„Ja, ja." Remus musste gegen seinen Willen grinsen. „Ist ja gut. Was fehlt euch denn noch zum perfekten Plan?"

Und die vier Unruhestifter steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

* * *

><p>In der nächsten Zeit waren Sirius und James schwer beschäftigt. Ihr neuer Streich, eigentlich nur als Ablenkungsmanöver für Remus gedacht, entwickelte sich zu richtiger Arbeit. Dazu kam der Unterricht (den Sirius und James vor allem nutzten, um den versäumten Schlaf nachzuholen), dreimal in der Woche Quidditch-Training, ihr Animagi-Projekt, von dem Remus natürlich nichts ahnen dürfte, und selbstverständlich hatten die beiden ihre Suche nach Beweisen gegen Malfoy keineswegs aufgegeben. Wann immer sie Zeit hatten, schlüpften sie unter den Tarnumhang, belauschten Slytherins, verfolgen Malfoy, erkundeten das Schloss oder hielten nach verdächtigen Verhaltensweisen und anderen Anhaltspunkten Ausschau. Das einzige, was sie fanden, war ein neuer Geheimgang hinter der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher im dritten Stock und mehrere nützliche Abkürzungen bei der Flucht vor Filch und patrouillierenden Lehrern. Das waren zwar großartige Entdeckungen, aber nicht das, wonach sie gesucht hatten.<p>

* * *

><p>„Remus, du bist der Meister des Minimalismus", verkündete James am Morgen, als es losgehen sollte. Remus grinste selbstgefällig.<p>

„Ich weiß."

Dann warf er sich den Tarnumhang über, während James, Sirius und Peter sich wie üblich auf den Weg in die Große Halle machten. Sie aßen gerade ihre Toasts, als ein Haufen verstörter Ravenclaws hereinkam mit zerknitterten Umhängen und zerzausten Haaren. Sirius, James und Peter grinsten und taten, als hätten sie noch nie etwas Köstlicheres als labbrigen Toast mit Erdnussbutter gegessen, während sie gespannt lauschten.

„...und dann sind die Treppenstufen einfach unter uns verschwunden", hörten sie einen aufgeregten Drittklässler wild gestikulierend berichten. „Davon hab ich noch nie gehört, dass so etwas passiert!"

Die Antwort eines älteren Ravenclaws konnten sie nicht verstehen, aber es schien nicht das zu sein, was der Berichterstatter hören wollte. Mit einer zornigen Geste setzte er sich hin.

James verschluckte sich, als er versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sirius klopfte ihm grinsend auf den Rücken. Einen Augenblick später kam Remus herein.

„Warum habt ihr mich nicht geweckt, ihr Verräter?", fuhr er sie an. „Wenn ich nicht zufällig ohne Wecker aufgewacht wäre, hätte ich total verschlafen!"

„Ach, Remus, du hast sooo friedlich geschlafen", meinte James mit seinem nettesten Lächeln (das man nur zu sehen bekam, wenn er das Gegenteil davon meinte), „da konnten wir dich einfach nicht wecken..."

Der Werwolf setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Scheint ja alles wie geplant geklappt zu haben", flüsterte Sirius so leise, dass nur die vier Freunde ihn hören konnten.

„Erste Sahne", kam es von Remus genauso leise zurück.

„Was haben wir eigentlich jetzt?", fragte James beiläufig.

„Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", antwortete Sirius.

„Oh nein!", rief Peter laut. „Ich dachte Kräuterkunde! Ich muss schnell mein Buch holen!"

Er rannte los.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man seine Freunde morgens nicht aufweckt!", rief ihm Remus hinterher. Die drei aßen ihre Toasts auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu Prof. Aridus' todlangweiligem Verteidigungsunterricht, während Peter unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen dafür sorgte, dass die Hufflepuffs auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst die Treppe wieder hinuntersegelten.

* * *

><p>Als James, Sirius, Remus und Peter abends nach dem Quidditch-Training im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, war jeder Hogwartsschüler mindestens einmal eine Treppe heruntergerutscht, weil sich die Treppenstufen unter ihnen plötzlich in eine glatte Rutschbahn verwandelt hatten. Die Slytherins hatten außerdem festgestellt, dass sie mal wieder Opfer einer Stinkbombenattacke geworden war und Snapes Haare hatten sich auf geheimnisvolle Weise grün und sein Umhang pink verfärbt.<p>

Alle diskutierten, lachten oder schimpften über den geheimnisvollen Vorgang und die vier Gryffindors schafften es nur mit Mühe, das Lachen zu unterdrücken, das immer wieder in ihnen aufstieg. Das Dauergrinsen konnten sie allerdings nicht von ihren Gesichtern wischen. Plötzlich stand Lily Evans vor ihnen.

„Habt ihr euch heute gut amüsiert?", fragte sie zuckersüß.

„Äh...ja, haben wir", antwortete James und warf ihr ein umwerfendes Lächeln zu. „Du dich etwa nicht?"

„Mary hat sich den Fuß verstaucht, als sie eine Treppe runtergerutscht ist. Wir konnten uns gar nicht mehr einkriegen vor lachen."

Ihre freundliche Stimme passte nicht so recht zu dem, was sie sagte. James warf Sirius einen alarmierten Blick zu.

„Naja, so einen verstauchten Fuß heilt Madam Pomfrey ja im Handumdrehen, aber die tolle Erinnerung bleibt für die Ewigkeit", warf Sirius mit einem charmanten Lächeln ein.

„Nicht wenn man sich gerade in den Verliesen befindet und die Treppe vor einem zu einer Rutschbahn geworden ist." Sie beugte sich vor. „Ich weiß genau, dass ihr vier dahinter steckt!"

James versuchte es mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Hast du jemanden von uns gesehen, wie er die Treppen verhext hat?"

„Nein", erwiderte Lily und jetzt hörte man die Wut in ihrer Stimme, „aber ihr seid die einzigen, die idiotisch genug sind, um sich so einen bescheuerten Streich auszudenken und es auch noch lustig zu finden, und die mit einem dämlichen Dauergrinsen im Gemeinschaftsraum zu hocken!"

„Ach komm, Evans, es _war_ lustig. Aber wie kommst du eigentlich auf Remus und Peter? Remus ist der brave von uns und Peter ist zu feige, das weiß doch jeder. James und ich sind die bösen Jungs."

„Ich weiß, dass ihr vier es zusammen ward, weil ihr Glisseo benutzt habt, um die Treppen in Rutschbahnen zu verwandeln. Und dass das funktioniert, lässt sich der Geschichte Hogwarts entnehmen. Und ich weiß auch, dass ihr zwei viel zu beschränkt seid, um auch nur den Blick auf einen _Buchrücken_ zu werfen. Also hat Remus euch den Tipp gegeben. Und hört auf, Peter feige zu nennen, das ist gemein!"

Sie drehte sich um und marschierte mit erhobenem Kopf davon. Die vier sahen ihr entgeistert hinterher. James lachte nervös.

„Mann, die ist ja richtig unheimlich."

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ist doch egal. Sie kann nichts beweisen." Er grinste. „Und alle bis auf sie fanden's lustig. Wenn Remus jetzt noch aufhört, schuldbewusst zu gucken, dann haben wir unser Ziel erreicht."

Remus verzog seinen Mund zu einem halbherzigen Grinsen und Sirius klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Na also, geht doch!"


	11. Quidditch Teil 2 von 2

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Quidditch (22)**

Nach dem Treppenstreich war die Stimmung in der Schule etwas lockerer (außer bei den Slytherins). Nach den Vorfällen im November und den Androhungen des Schulbeirates hatte trotz Weihnachten eine gewisse Spannung in der Luft gelegen. Was, wenn wieder eine gefährliche magische Kreatur in Hogwarts auftauchte? Würde der Schulbeirat Dumbledore tatsächlich suspendieren? Und wer würde dann seine Stelle übernehmen? Jeder wusste, dass Dumbledore der beste Schulleiter war, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte. Man konnte ihn nicht einfach ersetzen.

Doch als die Zeit verstrich, ohne dass etwas passierte, ließ die Spannung nach. Der Alltagstrott kehrte zurück und die düstere Wolkendecke, die seit Dezember den Himmel über Hogwarts bedeckt hatte riss auf. Die Sonne schien, der Schnee schmolz und das Eis auf dem großen See wurde dünner. Der Frühling lag trotz Kälte bereits in der Luft und das nächste Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw rückte näher.

Marlene ließ ihre Mannschaft härter denn je trainieren. Mit James, Bell und ihr selbst als Jäger und einem gleichwertigen Ersatz für den älteren Prewitt-Bruder (Sirius schnitt eine Grimasse), hatte Gryffindor sein bestes Quidditch-Team seit Jahren und sie waren fest entschlossen, diese Chance zu nutzen und zu gewinnen, denn es war Marlenes und Gideon Prewitts letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nach den Prüfungen würde sie die Schule verlassen und es würde schwierig sein, einen Jäger und einen Treiber auf ihrem Niveau zu finden.

Als Slytherin Ravenclaw mit 70 Punkten Vorsprung schlug, erhöhte Marlene das Quidditch-Training auf vier Tage die Woche, obwohl sie selber für ihren UTZ lernen musste. Mit je mehr Punkten sie die Ravenclaws schlugen, desto besser standen ihre Chancen, den Quidditch-Pokal im letzten Spiel nach den Osterferien gegen die Slytherins zu gewinnen.

Zusätzlich zu dem vielen Training fingen die Lehrer auch noch an, ihr Hausaufgabenpensum zu erhöhen. Prof. Aridus verkündete, ihr Niveau wäre für das einer zweiten Klasse nach wie vor zu niedrig und Prof. McGonagall pflaumte Peter an, er befände sich immer noch auf dem Niveau eines Erstklässlers. Von da an paukte Peter mit Remus in jeder freien Minute Verwandlung und selbst James ließ sich das eine oder andere Mal herab, ihm zu helfen. In erster Linie aber widmeten sich er und Sirius ihrem Animagi-Projekt, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, im März seinen und Remus' Geburtstag ordentlich zu feiern.

Als das heiß ersehnte Quidditch-Spiel endlich stattfand, herrschte bestes Wetter. Es wehte nur ein schwacher Wind, die Luft war klar und sie hatten die Sonne im Rücken.

„Auf geht's, Leute!", verkündete Marlene McKinnon und marschierte hinaus auf das Feld.

Gryffindor schlug Ravenclaw überragend. Die zahlreichen Trainingsstunden zahlten sich aus. Das Team flog hervorragend und gewann sogar noch höher als Slytherin. Der Jubel war praktisch endlos, als auch den letzten klar wurde, dass dies _die_ Chance war, den Slytherins den Quidditch-Pokal abzunehmen. Remus und Peter besorgten Essen aus der Küche und dem Honigtopf, während James und Sirius sich zusammen mit dem restlichen Quidditch-Team feiern ließen. Die Party dauerte bis tief in die Nacht und wäre wahrscheinlich noch länger gegangen, wenn Prof. McGonagall nicht irgendwann eingeschritten wäre.

Und dann standen plötzlich schon die Osterferien vor der Tür. Als Prof. McGonagall die Liste aushängte, in die sich all jene eintragen konnten, die in den Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben wollten, zog Sirius erstmals ernsthaft in Erwägung, seinen Namen dazuzuschreiben. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust, in den Grimmauldplatz zurückzukehren. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ schon kalte Wut in ihm aufsteigen.

„Dann trag dich doch ein, Sirius", sagte Remus. „Du würdest noch nicht mal der einzige Zweitklässler sein. Lily Evans fährt auch nicht nach Hause und aus der fünften und siebten Klasse bleiben ebenfalls viele zum Lernen."

„Oder komm mich besuchen", schlug James vor. „Fahr gar nicht erst nach Hause. Was sollen sie denn tun, dich aus unserm Haus zerren?"

Sirius verzichteten darauf, James zu sagen, dass dies durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen lag. Schließlich sammelte Prof. McGonagall die Liste wieder ein, ohne dass Sirius' Name darauf stand.

* * *

><p>Am letzten Schultag bekamen sie Formulare ausgehändigt, um ihre zusätzlichen Fächer für das dritte Schuljahr zu wählen.<p>

„Ich glaube, mich würden Arithmantik und alte Runen interessieren", murmelte Remus geistesabwesend auf der Fahrt nach London im Hogwarts-Express. „Was meinst du, Peter?"

Der dickliche Junge schüttelte fast angstvoll den Kopf.

„Das soll total schwer sein. Ich glaube, ich nehme lieber Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."

„Hey, das nehm ich vielleicht auch, Peter", meinte James. „Hm und als zweites vielleicht Wahrsagen... Es gibt irgendwie nur Schrott."

„Vielleicht sollte ich ja Mugglekunde nehmen, nur um zu sehen, wie meine Mutter in die Luft geht", überlegte Sirius düster.

„Pah, das ist doch voll öde", kommentierte James. „Außerdem haben wir Remus. Der kann uns alles über Muggle erzählen, was wir wissen wollen."

Schließlich kreuzte Sirius wie Peter und James Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an, aber statt Wahrsagen wählte er Arithmantik, was auch Remus belegte. Letzterer hatte sich außerdem noch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und alte Runen entschieden. Dann fuhr der Hogwarts-Express in Kings Cross ein.

* * *

><p>Der Empfang im Grimmauldplatz war kühl. Sirius nahm es gelassen zu Kenntnis, denn ihm stand weder der Sinn nach Moralpredigten noch nach Bestrafungen. Eine überschwängliche Begrüßung hatte er ebenfalls weder erwartet noch gewünscht und so war er vollauf zufrieden, nach dem formalen und wortkargen Abendessen in sein Zimmer flüchten zu können, während Regulus bei Orion und Walburga im Salon blieb.<p>

Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen, da holte er auch schon den Taschenspiegel von seinem Onkel Alphard aus der Tasche.

„James Potter", flüsterte er. Einen Augenblick später erschien James' Gesicht.

„Sirius! Na, alles klar?"

Sirius verzog den Mund zu etwas wie einem Grinsen.

„Hier ist 'ne Stimmung wie in einem Eisfach. Sie lassen mich in Ruhe. Und bei dir?"

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Dad arbeitet mal wieder. Mum sagt, er kommt kaum noch raus aus dem Ministerium. Und... Augenblick." James legte offensichtlich den Spiegel zur Seite, denn sein Gesicht verschwand und Sirius kam in den Genuss, seine Quidditch-Bettdecke aus nächster Nähe studieren zu können. „Mum, ich hab jetzt keinen Hunger...wir haben doch erst gegessen...ja, du kannst es da abstellen." James' Gesicht erschien wieder. „Mum hat Kuchen gebacken und hat mir bestimmt die Hälfte davon hochgebracht. Dabei haben wir eben erst zu Abend gegessen."

Sirius grinste.

„Wenn du den Kuchen nicht haben willst, schick ihn mir. Kreacher mag mich nicht, deshalb versalzt er mein Essen ständig."

Sein Freund grinste zurück.

„Sonst noch irgendwelche Wünsche? Mum würde alles für dich backen. Sie war total begeistert von dir, als du letzten Sommer hier warst."

„Lieber nicht. Sonst ist es zu viel für Chris und ich bekomme gar nichts."

Chris war James' Eule.

„Ich hab dir doch gleich gesagt, du hättest mit nach Godric's Hollow kommen sollen, dann könnten wir jetzt zusammen Quidditch spielen und danach Kuchen essen. Ohne dich ist es total langweilig hier, Sirius."

Sirius' Lächeln verkrampfte sich für einen Augenblick, aber dann erwiderte er gelassen: „Die zwei Wochen wirst du's wohl gerade noch ohne mich und die anderen aushalten."

James wollte gerade eine Antwort zurückgeben, als er aufhorchte.

„Ist was?", wollte Sirius wissen. James strahlte.

„Dad ist gerade nach Hause gekommen. Ich muss runter. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn's was Neues gibt, okay?"

Und weg war er. Sirius starrte unglücklich auf den leeren Spiegel und kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Trostlosigkeit und der Einsamkeit an. James war nicht der einzige, der wünschte, er wäre mit nach Godric's Hollow gegangen. Und dabei war er erst heute Abend mit dem Hogwarts-Express angekommen.

Zu Sirius' allergrößter Überraschung traf zwei Tage später Chris ein mit einem Brief von James, Kuchen von Mrs. Potter und einer Packung Lakritzzauberstäbe und Filibuster-Kracher, die James anscheinend noch heimlich dazu gelegt hatte. Damit du dich nicht langweilst, hatte sein bester Freund dazugeschrieben. Sirius, der die letzten Tage vor allem damit verbracht hatte, in seinem Zimmer zu sitzen, Hausaufgaben zu machen, über ihr Animagi-Projekt zu lesen und allen anderen Familienmitgliedern aus dem Weg zu gehen, grinste. _Ganz bestimmt nicht._ Die Ferien versprachen interessant zu werden.

* * *

><p>Der Hogwarts-Express war schon angefahren und Sirius lief durch den Gang und suchte das Abteil, wo seine Freunde saßen. Er und die anderen Blacks waren zu spät vom Grimmauldplatz aufgebrochen und so war er buchstäblichen im allerletzten Moment eingestiegen.<p>

„Wirklich eine ganz tolle Idee, James. Und wenn er Schwierigkeiten bekommen hat und deshalb nicht aufgetaucht ist?"

Sirius blieb überrascht stehen und lauschte. Es war Remus' Stimme, die laut und wütend aus dem Abteil drang. Das war insofern höchst ungewöhnlich, als dass Remus normalerweise nie die Stimme erhob, sondern ruhig und gelassen blieb.

Sirius stieß die Abteiltür auf.

„Wer ist in Schwierigkeiten?", wollte er wissen.

„Sirius!", rief James. „Da bist du ja endlich!"

„Wir dachten, du vielleicht", antwortete Remus jetzt ruhig und musterte Sirius aufmerksam.

„Weshalb das denn?", fragte er und ließ sich in einen Sitz fallen. James grinste ihm zu.

„Wegen der Filibuster-Knaller, die ich dir geschickt habe."

„Ach deshalb."

Sirius lachte.

„Hast du sie denn benutzt?", erkundigte sich James neugierig.

„Klar. Die ganzen Ferien über und eben gerade, deshalb bin ich auch so spät. Ich hab ein paar zwischen den Umhängen meiner Mutter versteckt und die gingen gerade los, als sie sich vorhin umziehen wollte."

James brüllte vor Lachen. Aber Remus war immer noch nicht zufrieden.

„Und deine Eltern haben das einfach so hingenommen?", wollte er wissen.

„Nein."

Sirius' Stimme klang scharf. Die Warnung war nicht zu überhören.

„Aber das ist egal."

_Es ist nichts, mit dem ich nicht umgehen könnte. Nicht nach Weihnachten._

Remus lehnte sich zurück.

„Wenn du das sagst..."

„Und was habt ihr so in den Ferien gemacht?", wechselte Sirius schnell das Thema und warf Remus noch einen warnenden Blick hinterher.

„Nicht so viel", gab James zu. „Dad hat fast die ganze Zeit gearbeitet und Mum..."

Sein Gesicht nahm einen komischen leiderfüllten Ausdruck an.

„Ich fand deine Mutter sehr nett", sagte Remus.

„Jaaaa, du hast sie ja auch nur zwei Tage erlebt", gab James zurück. „Zu mir ist sie ständig so."

„Sie kann gut Kuchen backen, viel besser als meine Mum", meinte Peter.

„Ja und jedes Mal muss ich probieren", sagte James düster und sah dabei so unglücklich aus, dass Sirius laut lachen musste.

* * *

><p>Die Osterferien waren dieses Jahr recht spät gewesen und so stand das letzte und entscheidende Quidditch-Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin schon fast unmittelbar vor der Tür, als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Marlene bestand darauf, dass sie jeden Tag nach dem Essen trainierten. Danach fielen James und Sirius meistens völlig erledigt ins Bett und wenn sie Remus und Peter glaubten, dann träumten sie danach auch noch vom Training.<p>

Die Slytherins trainierten nicht minder hart. Fast immer wenn man aus dem Fenster blickte, sah man sieben Personen in grünen oder roten Umhängen über das Quidditch-Feld jagen. Auch auf den Gängen machte sich das kommende Spiel bemerkbar. Alle Quiddtich-Spieler gingen nur noch mit gezogenem Zauberstab durch die Flure für den Fall, dass ihnen ein Fluch aufgehalst wurde. Sirius und James hatten Wilkes und Rosier aufs Korn genommen und lauerten ihnen in der Nähe der Verliese auf.

„He, Schwarzmagier!", rief James und feuerte einen Fluch auf Wilkes ab, während Sirius Rosier anvisierte. Doch die beiden Slytherins waren nicht umsonst im Quidditch-Team. Gedankenschnell riss Rosier seinen Zauberstab hoch und blockte den Fluch ab, während Wilkes sich zur Seite abrollte.

„Expelliarmus!", reagierte Rosier.

„Petrificus totalus!", brüllte Wilkes, während er wieder auf die Beine kam. Synchron wichen Sirius und James aus.

„Impedimenta!", rief Sirius, während James es bei Wilkes mit einem Wabbelbeinfluch versuchte. Rosier blockte ab.

„Furunkulus!", schickte er ihm gleich den nächsten Fluch hinterher. Diesmal fand Rosier keine Zeit zum Ausweichen. Er sprang zur Seite und schwang seinerseits den Zauberstab.

„Tarantallegra!"

Darauf hatte Sirius gewartet.

„Protego!"

Das war ein Defensivzauber aus dem Buch, das Remus ihm geschenkt hatte, und Sirius hatte ihn schon länger mal ausprobieren wollen.

Rosiers Fluch prallte von seinem Schild ab und fiel auf ihn zurück. Sofort fingen seine Beine an, ein flottes Tänzchen hinzulegen.

„Nicht schlecht!", rief James und feuerte einen Lähmflluch auf Wilkes ab, den er in die Defensive gedrängt hatte.

„Everte statum!"

Der Fluch riss Sirius von den Füßen. Er konnte sich gerade noch zur Seite rollen, bevor Rosier nächster Fluch in den Boden einschlug, wo er eben noch gelegen hatte. _Das kriegst du zurück._ Noch am Boden brüllte er: „Stupor!"

Der Slytherin brachte sich mit einem Hechtsprung vor dem roten Strahl in Sicherheit.

„Jetzt mach ich dich fertig!"

„Nicht reden, sondern kämpfen, Black!"

„Relaschio! Petrificus totalus! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!"

Der Lähmfluch kam durch. Plötzlich kämpfte Rosier gegen unsichtbare Fesseln.

„Na, wie fühlt sich das an?", wollte Sirius mit einem hämischen Grinsen wissen. „Furunkulus."

Er schnippte lässig mit dem Zauberstab in Rosiers Richtung. Sofort war sein Gesicht von roten Furunkeln bedeckt.

„Steht dir gut, Rosier."

Der Slytherin wurde so rot vor Zorn, dass man beinahe nicht mehr die Furunkel erkennen konnte.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen, Black!"

„Ach ja? Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast: Du bist gerade im Nachteil. Densaugeo!"

Und Rosiers Schneidezähne fingen an, rasant zu wachsen.

„Haha, nette Kombination!", bemerkte James lachend. Er hatte Wilkes entwaffnet und verhexte den Slytherin mit seinem eigenen Zauberstab. Dieser spuckte Gift und Galle.

„Blutsverräter! Schlammblutfreund! Dafür wirst du bezahlen! Wenn der dunkle Lord erst die Macht übernimmt..."

„So lange Dumbledore da ist, wird sich Voldemort..."

„Sag seinen Namen nicht!"

„...nie aus seinem stinkenden Rattenloch trauen", unterbrach James ihn kühl.

„Aber vielleicht ist Dumbledore ja bald nicht mehr da. Was sagst du dann, Blutsverräter?"

Sirius und James tauschten einen raschen Blick aus.

„Dumbledore ist der größte Zauberer der Welt. Voldemort ist nur ein stinkender Feigling!", forderte James den Slytherin heraus. „Wenn er so großartig ist, warum sieht man dann nichts von ihm? In Wahrheit macht er sich nämlich in die Hosen vor Angst!"

Rosier versuchte verzweifelt, Wilkes zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber Sirius schaltete ihn mit einer Ganzkörperklammer aus.

„Der dunkle Lord fürchtet nichts und niemanden! Es gibt einen Plan und bald wird sich ihm niemand mehr in den Weg stellen!"

Plötzlich hörte man Stimmen, die sich unterhielten, und näher kommende Schritte.

„Verschwinden wir, James", meinte Sirius. Und mit einem Grinsen setzte er hinzu: „Schließlich haben wir erreicht, was wir wollten."

Sie richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Wilkes: „Petrificus totalus. Furunkulus. Densaugeo."

„Mal sehen, ob ihr die Furunkel bis zum Quidditch-Spiel los seid."

„Ihr könnt ja versuchen, den Quaffel mit den Zähnen zu fangen."

Lachend gingen sie davon.

* * *

><p>„So etwas könnt ihr nicht machen."<p>

„Ach komm, Remus, jetzt sei kein Spielverderber. Sie hatten es verdient."

„Verdient? Weshalb? Weil sie Slytherins sind?"

„Ganz genau. Willst du denn gar nicht hören, was wir rausgefunden haben?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen.

„Haben sie etwa vor, den Quaffel zu verhexen?"

„Es geht nicht um Quidditch", mischte sich Sirius ein. „Sondern um Voldemort."

Peter zuckte zusammen.

„Sag seinen Namen nicht", bat er. Remus legte sein Buch zur Seite.

„Was ist mit ihm?", wollte er wissen. Und Sirius und James erzählten von Wilkes' Drohung. Remus hörte ihnen nachdenklich zu.

„Aber ihr habt Malfoy wochenlang beschattet", wandte er ein, als sie geendet hatten. „Er hat absolut nichts Verdächtiges gemacht."

„Nicht vor unseren Augen", präzisierte Sirius. „Aber wer weiß, was er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins erzählt."

„Wilkes könnte auch einfach nur geblufft haben. Habt ihr mal daran gedacht?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Unwahrscheinlich. Rosier hat versucht, ihn daran zu hindern, was zu sagen. Das hätte er nicht getan, wenn es nicht wichtig gewesen wäre."

„Trotzdem bringt uns das nicht weiter", erklärte Remus. „Wir wissen nicht, wie der Plan aussieht und wer der Verräter ist."

„Wir könnten uns einen Slytherin schnappen und ihn dazu bringen, die Wahrheit zu sagen", schlug James vor. Remus warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu.

„Willst du etwa die gleichen Methoden anwenden wie die Todesser? Drohen, einschüchtern, erpressen?"

„Es sind _Slytherins_!", hielt James dagegen. Remus schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Warum fragen wir nicht einfach Sirius' Bruder?", schlug da plötzlich Peter vor.

„Er ist nur ein Erstklässler", knurrte Sirius. „Er weiß nichts."

„Er ist doch auch ein Black", beharrte Peter. „Und ich habe gesehen, dass er viel mit Rosier macht."

„Was nicht bedeutet, dass sie ihm die geheimen Pläne ihrer Todesser-Eltern mitteilen. _Er weiß nichts_, kapiert?"

_Zumindest hoffe ich das für dich, Reg._

„Du hast es gehört, Peter", mischte sich James ein. „Regulus ist kein Thema mehr."

Peter schwieg beleidigt.

„Die Frage ist", wandte sich James wieder an alle, „was tun wir jetzt?"

„Erst mal gewinnen wir das Quidditch-Spiel", erklärte Sirius. „Und dann stellen wir den Verräter."

* * *

><p>Am Samstag, als das Quidditch-Spiel stattfand, herrschten anfangs optimale Bedingungen. Der Himmel war von einer dünnen Wolkendecke überzogen, sodass die Sonne nicht blendete, und es wehte nur ein schwacher Wind.<p>

„So, Leute!", fing Marlene an. „Wir haben hart trainiert. Wir sind das bessere Team. Und deshalb werden wir auch gewinnen! Gehen wir raus und machen sie platt!"

Der Anblick der Zuschauertribünen draußen war überwältigend. Drei Blocks trugen durchgehend rotgold. Nur ein Viertel der Schüler war in silbergrün gekommen. Die Menge jubelte, als die Gryffindors auf das Feld marschierten und das Team winkte zurück.

„Ich will von allen ein faires Spiel sehen!", verkündete Madam Hooch streng und warf beiden Mannschaften scharfe Blicke zu. Das letzte Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin war eher eine Aneinanderreihung von Fouls gewesen.

„Besteigt eure Besen."

Sirius stieg auf seinen Nimbus und stieß sich vom Boden ab, als Madam Hoochs Pfiff über das Feld gellte. Er raste hinter den Jägern her und schlug einen Klatscher weg von Marlene auf einen Slytherin-Jäger. Dieser wich aus und jagte den Gryffindors hinterher, Marlene passte den Quaffel zu James, welcher auf die Torringe zuschoss. Einer der Slytherin-Treiber attackierte ihn, aber James wich mit der Faultierrolle aus und Sirius schoss den Klatscher über ihn hinweg auf die herannahenden Slytherin-Jäger, die gleichzeitig von Prewitt bedrängt wurden. Sie stoben auseinander und James hatte freie Bahn. Er holte aus und warf den Quaffel durch einen der Torringe.

„Und Potter trifft!", verkündete der Stadionsprecher. „Zehn zu null für Gryffindor!"

Die Menge jubelte. James reckte die Faust in die Luft. Und das Spiel ging weiter.

Nach fünf Minuten gab es das erste Foul. Ein Slytherin-Treiber, Macnair, gab vor, Prewitt mit dem Klatscher verwechselt zu haben, als sie um denselben gekämpft hatten. Prewitt blutete heftig aus der Nase, aber natürlich ging das Spiel weiter. Gryffindor bekam einen Freistoß zugesprochen, den James in ein Tor verwandelte. 50 zu null.

Doch jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie hatten es auf Prewitt abgesehen. Eine Viertelstunde später waren seine Augen zugeschwollen, er blutete nicht nur aus seiner Nase, sondern auch am Schädel und er hing mehr auf seinem Besen als er saß. 70 zu 30.

Sirius ging zum Gegenangriff über. Den nächsten Klatscher verfehlte er absichtlich und hieb seinen Schläger stattdessen Macnair ins Gesicht. Der bullige Slytherin grunzte überrascht und kippte vom Besen, als Sirius ihm die Nase brach. Madam Hooch schrie vor Wut und sprach den Slytherins Freistöße zu, aber wenigstens waren die Voraussetzungen jetzt wieder gleich. 80 zu 40.

Als Wilkes und Rosier ihn in die Zange nahmen, war sich Sirius sicher, das nächste Ziel zu sein. Doch sie rempelte ihn nur an und trennten ihn vom Rest des Teams.

„Wir machen euch fertig, Black", zischte Rosier. „Als nächstes ist dein Blutsverräterfreund dran."

Sirius stellte mit Befriedigung fest, dass beide noch blassrote Flecken im Gesicht hatten.

„Seid ihr in zwei Doxy-Nester gelaufen oder was habt ihr mit euren Gesichtern gemacht?", fragte er hämisch. Wilkes rammte ihn, sodass er ein paar Meter absackte.

„Du bist als nächstes dran, Black!"

100 zu 60.

James war ein hervorragender Flieger. Den meisten Attacken der Slytherins, die sich jetzt wie angekündigt auf ihn konzentrierten, konnte er entgehen. Aber natürlich kam er seltener dazu, Tore zu schießen, wenn er fast ununterbrochen von zwei Klatscher, dem verbliebenen Slytherin-Treiber selbst und auch den Slytherin-Jägern attackiert wurde. Zudem frischte der Wind auf, die anfangs dünne Wolkendicke zog sich verdächtig zu und kurze Zeit später fielen die ersten Tropfen. Die Chancen auf einen schnellen Schnatz-Fang sanken rapide. 110 zu 80.

„Auszeit!"

Marlene bedeutete ihnen wild gestikulierend zusammenzukommen. Inzwischen war der Wind ein ausgewachsener Sturm, der Zurufe unmöglich machte.

„Was geht hier vor?", donnerte sie, als sie alle am Spielfeldrand im Matsch landeten. „Potter, wo warst du, als wir dich für die Porskoff-Täuschung gebraucht haben? Und Black, wenn du noch einen Slytherin-Spieler verprügelst, dann schmeiß ich dich persönlich vom Feld. Ist das klar?"

Sie musste schreien, um sich durch den Sturmwind verständlich zu machen.

„Das würd ich an deiner Stelle nicht tun, dann hast du nämlich keinen Treiber mehr. Prewitt ist hinüber."

Marlene warf Gideon Prewitt einen prüfenden Blick.

„Sofort in den Krankenflügel!", entschied sie. An den Sucher gewandt fuhr sie fort: „Wir brauchen einen schnellen Fang. Wir müssen dieses Spiel beenden."

Der Sucher nickte.

„Und dich brauch ich an den Torringen, Potter. Kriegst du das hin?"

„Die Slytherins haben's auf ihn abgesehen", erklärte Sirius schreiend.

„Verstehe. Das nächste Mal sagst du was, Potter, klar? Black, du schirmst Potter vor den Slytherins ab. Wir brauchen Tore. Aber ich will keine Fouls sehen! Los geht's, ich will dieses verdammt Spiel gewinnen!"

110 zu 90.

Madam Hooch pfiff und das Spiel ging weiter. Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab und schlug mit aller Kraft den Klatscher weg, der sofort auf ihn zuflog, und die verzauberte Eisenkugel visierte Rosier an, der gerade in Quaffelbesitz war. Dieser konnte dem Klatscher gerade noch ausweichen und warf dem Quaffel Wilkes zu. Marlene war schneller, fing ihn ab und jagte auf das Tor zu. James folgte ihr, Sirius hinterher. Sofort schossen die Slytherin-Jäger und ihr Treiber auf sie zu. Sie warf den Quaffel zu James, der seinerseits zum Angriff überging. Er täuschte an – und versenkte den Quaffel im Torring daneben. Falls auf der Tribüne jemand jubelte, war es durch den Sturm weder zu hören noch durch den Regen zu sehen.

Dann war Slytherin im Ballbesitz. James und Sirius rasten in die andere Richtung, aber die Slytherins, durch keinen Treiber am Torschuss gehindert, hatten leichtes Spiel. Punkt für Slytherin, dafür hatte Gryffindor wieder den Quaffel. Sirius rammte Rosier, der es auf James abgesehen hatte, und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Freund auf die gegnerischen Ringe zujagte. Tor. Slytherin im Ballbesitz. Sirius attackierte Wilkes mit einem Klatscher und hinderte Rosier am Wurf. Marlene fing den Quaffel auf, passte ihn James zu, dieser warf ihn zu ihrem dritten Jäger, raste weiter nach vorne, wich einem Klatscher aus, fing den Quaffel wieder und versenkte ihn in den Torringen. Sirius ballte triumphierend die Faust. Marlenes Strategie ging auf. 150 zu 100.

Zumindest bis die Slytherins ihre Taktik änderten.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Blutsverräter."

Und dann raste die Erde auf ihn zu.


	12. Der Diener des dunklen Lords Teil 1 v 2

Hey, Leute! Es tut mir furchtbar leid wegen der Verspätung, ich hatte kein Internet. Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews! :) (Und sorry, ich seh gerade, der Teil ist ziemlich kurz...)

Wulfbrain: Schön, dass dir das Kapitel gefällt. Und freut mich auch, dass dir das Quidditch-Spiel gefallen hat, so was finde ich nämlich immer ziemlich schwer zu schreiben...

Jen: Schön, dass du immer noch dabei bist und dass dir die Geschichte nach wie vor gefällt.. :) 'türlich gibt's 'ne persönlich Antwort, schließlich freu ich mich über die Reviews, dann dürft ihr euch über die Antworten freuen. ;)

Hehe, ja, ich dachte, der Unbrechbare Schwur sorgt für die nötige Motivation... ;)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Diener des dunklen Lords (12)**

Sirius fühlte sich zerschlagen, als wäre ein Hippogreif über ihn hinweg getrampelt. Er schlug die Augen auf und versuchte vorsichtig, sich zu bewegen.

„Er ist wach!", rief jemand und im nächsten Augenblick beugten sich sieben Köpfe über ihn.

„Wer ist wach?", fragte er verwirrt und wollte sich aufsetzen. Remus lächelte.

„Du. Aber bleib besser liegen, du hast ganz schön was abgekriegt."

„Ich bin im Krankenflügel", stellte Sirius nicht sehr intelligent fest. Dann fiel ihm plötzlich wieder alles ein.

„Was ist passiert? Wie ist das Spiel ausgegangen?" Er sah sich um. „Und wo ist James?"

„Wilkes hat dir mit einem Treiberschläger eins über den Schädel gegeben", erklärte Marlene. Sie sah blass aus.

„Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr fort: „Du bist abgestürzt. Potter ist dir im Sturzflug hinterher geflogen und hat das Schlimmste verhindert."

„Und als das Spiel vorbei war, hat er Wilkes so übel verhext, dass er bewusstlos in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden ist", ergänzte Remus.

„Ja", schnaubte Marlene, „wenigstens hatte er den Anstand damit zu warten, bis das Spiel vorbei war. Eigentlich wollte er Wilkes nämlich an Ort und Stelle mit deinem Schläger verprügeln."

„Prof. McGonagall hat ihn bestimmt zehn Minuten lang angebrüllt und ihm verboten, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen", erzählte Remus. „Vermutlich hat sie Angst, dass er Wilkes den Rest gibt."

Sirius fuhr auf.

„Wilkes ist immer noch hier? Wo? Dieser hinterlistige Bastard, ich bring ihn um!"

„Ich fürchte, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Legen Sie sich wieder hin, Black."

Madam Pomfrey war an sein Bett getreten und fühlte seinen Puls. Sirius riss unwillig die Hand weg.

„Mir geht es gut!"

„Ja, das hört man", kommentierte die Krankenschwester missbilligend. „Ich behalte Sie trotzdem vorsichtshalber über Nacht hier."

„Was?", entfuhr es Sirius. „Ich will nicht hier hier bleiben!"

„Sie _bleiben_ hier!", wiederholte Madam Pomfrey nachdrücklich. „Und ihr anderen RAUS, der Junge braucht RUHE!"

Eine Schlammspur hinter sich her ziehend schlich das geschlagene Team nach draußen. Remus und Peter blieben noch einen Augenblick. Madam Pomfrey ließ sie gewähren.

„Die Slytherins haben nur gewonnen, weil sie geschummelt haben", sagte Remus. „Ihr ward das bessere Team."

„Na und? Den Quidditch-Pokal haben wir trotzdem nicht."

Sirius' Stimme klang bitter.

„Nimm's nicht so schwer. Es ist doch nur ein Spiel. Und du hast noch fünf Jahre Zeit, um den Quidditch-Pokal zu gewinnen."

Madam Pomfrey kam auf sie. Remus stand hastig auf.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten jetzt auch besser gehen. Bis morgen, Sirius."

Und mit Peter im Schlepptau verließ er den Krankenflügel. Madam Pomfrey stellte einen dampfenden Becher auf den Nachttisch.

„Trinken Sie das, Black, dann geht's Ihnen besser."

Sirius beäugte misstrauisch die schäumende Flüssigkeit und beschloss, dass er den Becher nie im Leben anrühren würde.

Kaum war die Schulkrankenschwester fort, sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm: „Hey, Kumpel."

„James!", entfuhr es Sirius erschrocken. „Wo bist du?"

„Psssst. Direkt neben dir. Ich trage den Tarnumhang. Während ihr hier geredet habt, hab ich Juckpulver in Wilkes' Bett gekippt. So leicht kommt der nicht davon."

Sirius grinste.

„Das ist das Beste, was ich bisher gehört habe."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.

„Wir haben verloren", sagte James dann düster. „300 zu 150. Die Slytherins haben sich totgelacht."

„Wir hätten sie alle vom Besen hauen sollen", knurrte Sirius.

„Langsam denke ich das auch", gab James bitter zurück. „Was bringt es, fair zu spielen und zu verlieren, wenn sie mit ihren unfairen Tricks durchkommen? Wir waren eindeutig das bessere Team!"

„Black, trinken Sie endlich Ihre Medizin!", rief Madam Pomfrey zu ihnen hinüber. „Und wenn Sie nicht langsam aufhören, Selbstgespräche zu führen, muss ich davon ausgehen, dass Sie mehr an den Kopf gekriegt haben, als ich dachte!"

„Ich glaube, ich verschwinde lieber", hörte Sirius James neben sich wispern. „Bis morgen, Kumpel."

Sirius ließ sich zurücksinken und starrte an die Decke. Plötzlich hörte er eine bekannte Stimme.

„Ich bin sein Bruder und ich verlange _auf der Stelle_, Sirius zu sehen."

Überrascht setzte sich Sirius auf.

„Fünf Minuten. Aber keine Sekunde mehr!", erlaubte Madam Pomfrey unwillig.

Regulus nickte kühl und schlenderte zu ihm herüber.

„Was willst du hier?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ah, dir geht's wieder gut", stellte sein Bruder fest. „Vermutlich wird es Mutter und Vater interessieren, dass ihr Erbe keine bleibenden Schäden davonträgt – zumindest keine, die nicht schon vorher bestanden.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", explodierte der Gryffindor.

„Beruhige dich, Sirius, das war ein Scherz. Ich dachte, damit kennst du dich aus."

„Seit wann machst du Scherze?"

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wilkes hätte das nicht tun dürfen", meinte er. „Du bist immer noch ein Black. Malfoy war nicht gerade begeistert und Cissa ist stinksauer."

„Und du?", rutschte es Sirius heraus, ehe er sich daran hindern konnte.

„Du bist mein Bruder", entgegnete Regulus. „Natürlich bin ich ärgerlich darüber, was Wilkes getan hat."

Sie schwiegen einen Augenblick.

„Was ist mit den anderen Quidditch-Spielern?", wollte Sirius dann plötzlich wissen. Regulus sah ihn irritiert an.

„Bitte?", fragte er.

„Die anderen Gryffindors. Deine Slytherin-Freunde haben Prewitt in der Luft zusammengeschlagen und wenn James nicht ein besserer Flieger als jeder Slytherin wäre, hätten sie das Gleiche mit ihm getan."

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Prewitt und Potter sind Blutsverräter. Außerdem warst du mit unserm Treiber auch nicht gerade zimperlich."

„James ist mein bester Freund und er hat mir auf dem Feld das Leben gerettet", presste Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Er ist ein Blutsverräter", wiederholte Regulus ungerührt. Sirius hätte schreien mögen, aber er wollte nicht, dass Madam Pomfrey etwas von der Sache mitbekam.

„Verschwinde, Regulus", fauchte er. „Hau ab oder ich vergesse, dass du mein Bruder bist."

Regulus warf ihm nur einen kühlen Blick zu.

„Hast du das nicht schon längst?"

* * *

><p>„Hey, Black, hattest du einen guten Flug?", rief Avery vom Slytherin-Tisch.<p>

„Das nächste Mal solltest du aber nicht vergessen, mit den Flügeln zu schlagen!"

Lachen. Sirius ballte die Fäuste und ignorierte sie. _Das werdet ihr noch bereuen._

Am Gryffindor-Tisch herrschte niedergedrückte Stimmung. Sirius setzte sich wie üblich zu James, Remus und Peter.

„Geht's dir besser, Sirius?", fragte Lily Evans überraschend fürsorglich. „Dein Sturz gestern sah furchtbar aus."

Sirius lächelte überlegen.

„Klar. So ein stinkender Slytherin kann mich nicht fertig machen. Die Bastarde werden dafür noch bezahlen."  
>Lily verdrehte die Augen.<p>

„Natürlich. Wenn du dein Gehirn schon wieder abgestellt hast, geht's dir offensichtlich blendend."

Sirius sah sie verdattert an.

„Mach dir nichts draus", meinte James. „Zu mir hat sie gesagt, meinem Kopf würde noch nicht mal was passieren, wenn ich mich aus 20 Metern Höhe auf eine massive Felswand stürzen würde. Keine Ahnung, was die hat."

„Ich glaube, sie hält euch für zwei idiotische Dickschädel", vermutete Remus wenig rücksichtsvoll.

„Was?", entfuhr es James. „Warum das denn?" Er stieß Sirius seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Immerhin hab ich dich gestern gerettet."

„Damit wären wir dann wohl quitt", meinte Sirius trocken. „Die Teufelsschlinge im ersten Schuljahr", fügte er erklärend hinzu, als James ihn verdutzt ansah. „Weißt du noch? Im Verbotenen Wald. Du bist blindlings reingelatscht."

James grinste.

„Ach, _das_... Gut, meinetwegen sind wir quitt."

Nicht, dass das noch von Bedeutung war.

Sirius beugte sich vor.

„Was unternehmen wir jetzt?"

„Ihr unternehmt gar nichts, Black!", fuhr ihn Marlene an. „Potters kindische Racheaktion hat uns schon genug Punkte gekostet. Wenn wir schon nicht den Quidditch-Pokal kriegen, dann müssen wir uns nicht auch noch die Chancen auf den Hauspokal versauen."

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was die hat", meinte James und warf Marlene einen Blick zu, als hätte sie ihm gerade erzählt, er solle sich mit einem Troll anfreunden. „Sie ist es schließlich nicht, die bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs Nachsitzen bei McGonagall hat."

Sirius grinste.

„Mein Beileid."

„Das war es wert."

* * *

><p>Nach dem Quidditch-Spiel rückten die Prüfungen mit Riesenschritten näher. Egal ob im Gemeinschaftsraum oder in der Bibliothek, überall sah man die Schüler allein oder in Grüppchen über ihren Büchern sitzen. Remus hatte sich mit Peter in der Bibliothek verbarrikadiert, was James und Sirius ganz recht war. Anstatt zu lernen, verbrachten sie ihre Zeit über ihren Animagi-Büchern. Ihr größtes Problem war, dass die Verwandlung in groben Zügen zwar überall beschrieben wurde, dass sie aber alle Einzelheiten brauchten, um sie tatsächlich durchzuführen. In dieser Hinsicht brachte sie James' Entdeckung einen entscheidenden Schritt nach vorne: Er fand in Prof. McGonagalls Büro beim Nachsitzen Bücher über die Verwandlung zum Animagus.<p>

„Es ist so logisch, wir hätten wirklich früher daran denken können", meinte er, nachdem er Sirius davon erzählt hatte. „McGonagall ist schließlich selbst ein Animagus. Und als Verwandlungslehrerin hätte sie ihre Bücher bestimmt nie weggeschmissen oder aussortiert."

„Vermutlich nicht. Aber wie kommen wir jetzt an die Bücher? Niemand darf merken, welche fehlen, sonst kommen sie uns sofort auf die Schliche."

„Hm." James überlegte. „Gibt es einen Zauber, mit dem man eine Kopie von etwas herstellen kann?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung."

Das war normalerweise Remus' Fachgebiet. James seufzte.

„Dann müssen wir uns wohl auf die Suche machen..."

Am Ende fragten sie doch Remus. James erzählte ihm einfach, er wolle eine Kopie von seinem Lieblingsquidditchposter machen. Remus war nicht gerade begeistert davon, beim Lernen gestört zu werden, aber schließlich erzählte er ihnen vom Geminio-Zauber, damit sie ihn in Ruhe ließen.

Sie fanden ihn gut beschrieben im _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band vier_. Er war nicht ganz einfach, aber Sirius und James ließen sich davon nicht entmutigen. Denn wie sollten sie Animagi werden, wenn sie schon an einem simplen Duplikationszauber scheiterten? Verbissen übten sie im Geheimgang hinter dem Wandspiegel, bis sie ohne Probleme Kopien von Alltagsgegenständen herstellen konnten. Dann führten sie ihren Plan aus.

Unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen schlichen sie sich nach Mitternacht aus dem Gryffindor-Turm. Ohne Probleme gelangten sie in den ersten Stock zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro. Wie erwartet war die Tür verschlossen. James zückte den Zauberstab.

„Alohomora."

Die Tür sprang auf.

„Und ich dachte schon, wir müssten diesen Muggle-Trick mit dem Draht anwenden, von dem Remus erzählt hat", flüsterte Sirius.

James hatte genau ausgekundschaftet, welche Bücher ihnen nützlich sein könnten. Aber kaum waren sie über die Schwelle von Prof. McGonagalls Büro getreten, als ein durchdringendes Jaulen ertönte.

„Verdammt, Katzenjammerzauber!", fluchte Sirius. In aller Eile rissen sie die gesuchten Bücher aus dem Regal, murmelten „Geminio" und stellten die Kopien ins Regal zurück. Doch als sie sich den Tarnumhang überwerfen wollten, mussten sie feststellen, dass sie mit den vielen Büchern zu zweit keine Chance hatten.

„Nimm die Bücher alleine unter den Tarnumhang, James", entschied Sirius schnell. „Ich hab noch keine Strafarbeit, ich lenk sie ab."

James schien einen Augenblick widersprechen zu wollen, aber dann nickte er. Eine Sekunde später war er verschwunden. Sirius raste den Korridor hinunter. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln gerade noch Prof. McGonagall auftauchen. Hatte sie ihn gesehen? Ohne sich umzublicken spurtete er den Gang hinunter, schlitterte durch die Überschwemmung vor dem Mädchenklo, riss einen Wandteppich zur Seite und rannte einen engen, gebogenen Gang entlang. Dann raste er einen Treppe hoch, lief einen weiteren Korridor hinunter, nahm zwei Abkürzungen und als er sich im dritten Stock befand, traute er sich erstmals aufzuatmen. Dann tauchte Filch mit Mrs. Norris auf.


	13. Der Diener des dunklen Lords Teil 2 v 2

Hi, Leute! Vielen Dank für das Review. :)

Dies ist das letzte Update dieser Geschichte. Danach müsste es mit dem dritten Teil weitergehen, aber leider habe ich es noch nicht geschafft, ihn fertig zu schreiben. Ich _verspreche _hiermit hoch und heilig, dass er kommen wird, aber bis dahin kann es noch dauern. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Trotzdem viel Spaß mit den letzten Kapiteln. :)

PS: Auf Reviews werde ich per PN antworten. :)

Wulfbrain: Hehe, Sirius als Held, ich gebe zu, der Gedanke gefällt mir.^^ Die Kopien haben sie da gelassen, damit Prof. McGonagall nicht merkt, dass Bücher von ihr fehlen. Denn wenn sie merkt, _welche_ fehlen, dann könnte sie möglicherweise 1 und 1 zusammenzählen und das Animagi-Projekt wäre nicht mehr ganz so geheim...

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Diener des dunklen Lords (22)**

Prof. McGonagalls Mund war nur noch ein Strich, als Filch Sirius in ihr Büro bugsierte. Sie hatte offensichtlich schon geschlafen, denn sie trug einen schottengemusterten Morgenmantel und ein Haarnetz. Wenn sie ihn nicht gerade nachts draußen erwischt hätte, hätte Sirius es ziemlich lustig gefunden.

„Erklären Sie mir, was Sie nachts auf den Gängen zu suchen gehabt haben, Black", forderte Prof. McGonagall, „obwohl Sie genau wissen, dass es ausdrücklich verboten ist, nach 21 Uhr den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen."

„Ich...ähm...schlafwandle, Professor", schwindelte er.

„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Ausreden", fuhr Prof. McGonagall ihn an. „Vermutlich können Sie mir auch nicht erklären, warum der Katzenjammerzauber in meinem Büro ausgelöst wurde?"

Sirius versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich zu gucken.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Professor."

„Natürlich nicht. Ich vermute, Sie haben sich mit Potter aus dem Gryffindor-Turm geschlichen und hielten es für eine lustige Idee, in mein Büro einzubrechen."

„Ich war alleine unterwegs", sagte Sirius schnell.

„Nun, Black", fuhr sie fort, ohne auf seinen Einwand zu achten, „ich weiß, dass sie von Regeln nicht allzu viel halten, aber _das_ hätte ich Ihnen nicht zugetraut. Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von Ihnen."

Eigenartigerweise spürte Sirius einen Stich im Hinterkopf wie von einem schlechten Gewissen.

„50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und Sie werden bis zum Ende des Schuljahres nachsitzen. Gehen Sie jetzt wieder ins Bett. Und wenn ich Sie dabei erwische, wie sie auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm Umwege machen, dann werden es 80 Punkte!"

Sirius stand auf und ging hinaus.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wartete James auf ihn.

„Hast du es geschafft?", wollte Sirius sofort von ihm wissen. James nickte.

„Die Büchern sind in Sicherheit. Ich hab sie im Geheimgang deponiert und zusätzlich getarnt, damit Remus sie auch nicht findet."

Sirius atmete erleichtert auf.

„Dann hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt."

„Hat sie dich erwischt?", fragte James.

„Ich war schon so gut wie weg, da stand plötzlich Filch vor mir. Wenigstens musst du jetzt nicht mehr alleine nachsitzen."

James grinste.

„Ja, wenigstens etwas. Wie viele Punkte hat sie dir abgezogen?"

„50."

James' Grinsen wurde breiter.

„McKinnon wird dich umbringen."

* * *

><p>„Was hast du gestern Nacht gemacht, Black? Ich habe gesagt, keine kindischen Racheaktionen! Sollen die Slytherins zusätzlich zum Quidditch-Pokal auch noch den Hauspokal gewinnen?"<p>

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das haben sie ohnehin schon."

Seine gespielte Gleichgültigkeit verschlug Marlene für einen Augenblick den Atem. Dann fuhr sie zornig fort: „Und wenn schon. Muss Gryffindor deshalb unbedingt auf dem letzten Platz landen?"

„Oh nein!", wurden sie da plötzlich von einer erstickten Stimme unterbrochen. Es war Lily Evans. Sie hatte die Hände erschrocken auf den Mund gepresst und starrte auf die Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte jemand.

„Schon wieder ein Angriff. Hexe spurlos verschwunden", las Lily vor. „Mary Jones wird seit drei Tagen vermisst. Ihre Familie wurde bereits vor einigen Monaten Opfer eines Angriffs, bei dem ihr Haus komplett zerstört wurde. Es wird spekuliert, ob die Hexe aufgrund ihrer Ehe mit einem Muggle zum Ziel wurde..."

„Einfach verschwunden", murmelte Marlene. „Erst ihr Haus und dann..."

Sie war sichtlich erschüttert. Ihre Wut auf Sirius hatte sie komplett vergessen.

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, so war die Stimmung der Gryffindors nach dieser Nachricht noch gedrückter als vorher. Selbst manche Lehrer schienen besorgt. Der Unterricht bei Prof. Flitwick war nicht annähernd so kurzweilig wie sonst, wohingegen Prof. Binns natürlich völlig unbeeindruckt von den Ereignissen von europäischen Zauberern im Mittelalter erzählte, während die Klasse vor sich hin döste.

Am Abend ging Remus in den Krankenflügel (es war Vollmond) und Sirius und James machten sich auf den Weg zu Prof. McGonagalls Büro.

„Black, Sie sitzen bei Prof. Aridus nach", verkündete die Verwandlungslehrerin, kaum dass sie das Büro betreten hatten. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie Ihre Strafe in eine Karnevalsveranstaltung verwandeln!"

Missmutig ging Sirius in den zweiten Stock, wo Prof. Aridus' Büro lag. Der Verteidigungslehrer begrüßte ihn zerstreut und gab ihm eine Liste mit Gesetzen bezüglich des Hausfriedens und Privateigentum und ließ ihn die einzelnen Punkte abschreiben und begründen. In Gedanken stöhnte Sirius gequält auf. Lieber hätte er es ihm Verbotenen Wald noch mal mit der Teufelsschlinge aufgenommen, als öde Gesetzestexte durchzuarbeiten. Doch irgendwie schien der Lehrer heute nicht so recht bei der Sache zu sein. Er stand immer wieder von seinem Schreibtisch auf und ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Sirius beachtete er kaum. Dieser erinnerte sich jedoch noch gut daran, wie streng Prof. Aridus ihn das letzte Mal kontrolliert hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht – und plötzlich erstarrte Sirius mitten in einem Satz, als er sich an etwas erinnerte. Das letzte Mal hatte Prof. Aridus einen Brief an eine Mary Jones in London geschickt. Das Haus einer Familie Jones war in London explodiert. Kurz danach war der Troll in Hogwarts eingedrungen. Und jetzt war eine Mary Jones verschwunden...

Es würde etwas Schreckliches passieren. Er wusste es.

* * *

><p>Während der Prüfungen warteten Sirius, James, Remus und Peter ständig darauf, dass irgendetwas passierte, dass jemand schrie, dass sie plötzlich alle in die Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt wurden oder dass ein Lehrer mit einer fürchterlichen Nachricht hereinkam. Aber nichts geschah.<p>

Sie hatten überlegt, ob sie zu Prof. McGonagall oder Dumbledore gehen sollten, aber nach allem, was Sirius und James dieses Jahr angestellt hatten, konnten sie sich nicht vorstellen, dass die strenge Verwandlungslehrerin oder der Schulleiter ihnen glauben würden. Sie hatten eine Eule an James' Vater geschickt, aber bisher war keine Antwort zurückgekommen.

Als einen Tag nach den Prüfungen immer noch nichts geschehen war, wagte Remus leise anzudeuten, dass Sirius sich geirrt haben könnte. Es konnte auch alles nur ein Zufall sein. Jones war ein häufiger Name. Und wie sollte der theorieversessene Verteidigungslehrer mit einem Troll fertig werden?

„Und warum hat er euch geholfen, wenn er den Troll selber reingelassen hat?", argumentierte er, als sie sich auf dem Weg nach draußen befanden. Sirius verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist es ja gerade. Er hat uns ja gar nicht sofort geholfen. Er hat erst gezögert, das habe ich doch schon 1000 Mal erzählt!"

„Vielleicht war er einfach nur erschrocken. Ich glaube nicht, dass er besonders viel praktische Erfahrung hat."

„Er hat nicht nur eine Sekunde gezögert, Remus", entgegnete Sirius gereizt. „James wäre beinahe drauf gegangen, weil er nichts getan hat."

„Ja, aber dann _hat_ er ja was getan."

„Was war das?", fragte Peter da plötzlich ängstlich.

„Ich habe es auch gehört."

James war stehen geblieben und lauschte. Er wirkte beunruhigt. Was denn, wollte Sirius fragen, aber in dem Moment hörte er es selbst: ein hohes, gackerndes Lachen.

„So lacht doch kein Mensch, oder?", fragte er die anderen.

„Sehen wir nach", erklärte James entschlossen. Sie folgten dem eigenartigen Lachen den Korridor hinunter, aber nichts war zu sehen. Remus hatte wie die anderen den Zauberstab gezogen und sah sich aufmerksam um.

„Seltsam, hier ist niemand", murmelte er, „aber..."

„VORSICHT!", schrie James in dem Moment. Er sprang vor und riss Remus zu Boden. Im nächsten Augenblick zischte ein Pfeil über sie hinweg.

„Hinter der Rüstung!", rief Sirius. „Locomotor Rüstung!"

Die Ritterrüstung rutschte zur Seite und gab den Blick auf ein etwa ein Meter großes Wesen mit spitzem Gesicht frei. Gackernd führte es ein Blasrohr an seine Lippen, aus dem ein weiterer Pfeil ragte.

„STUPOR!", brüllte James.

„INCARCERUS!", kam es von Sirius.

Das Wesen erstarrte und wurde von Seilen aus Sirius' Zauberstab gefesselt.

„Was ist das?", wollte Peter mit schriller Stimme wissen. Er war leichenblass.

„Ein Erkling", antwortete Remus mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Sie fressen Kinder."

„Sie fressen _Kinder_?", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Wie kommt so ein Ding nach Hogwarts?"

„Aridus", erwiderte Sirius grimmig. „Sie erpressen ihn mit dieser Mary Jones, wie ich es gesagt habe."

„EXPELLIARMUS!"

Die Zauberstäbe wurden ihnen aus der Hand gerissen. Die vier wirbelten herum. Hinter ihnen stand kein anderer als der Verteidigungslehrer. Er hielt ihre Zauberstäbe in der linken Hand, in der rechten hatte er seinen eigenen, den er drohend auf die vier Gryffindors richtete.

„In mein Büro", befahl er. „Ihr geht vor. Versucht nicht zu fliehen. Ihr würdet es nicht alle schaffen und ich würde die dafür büßen lassen, die nicht entkommen. Los jetzt!"

Sirius sah sich um. Aber ihm fiel absolut nichts ein, was ihnen hätte zur Flucht verhelfen können. Widerwillig setzte er sich in Bewegung. Die ganze Zeit hoffte er, dass sie jemandem begegnen würden, Schülern, Lehrern, Filch, Peeves, dem Blutigen Baron – egal wem. Aber niemand tauchte auf. Draußen herrschte schönstes Sommerwetter. Die meisten Schüler genossen ihre freien Tage nach den Prüfungen unten am großen See.

„Was haben Sie mit uns vor?", wollte James wissen, als sich die Bürotür hinter ihnen schloss. Falls er Angst hatte, verriet seine Stimme nichts davon. Prof. Aridus dirigierte sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

„Am liebsten hätte ich gar nichts mit ihnen vor, Potter", antwortete er und zu Sirius' Überraschung klang seine Stimme traurig. „Hätten Sie vier mir nicht hinterherspioniert, wäre es doch nie so weit gekommen."

„Nein, dann wären ja nur Unschuldige verletzt worden, nicht wahr? Dann hätte der Troll vielleicht ein paar Schüler mit seiner Keule erschlagen und der Erkling hätte ein paar Erstklässler gefressen, aber hey, was macht das schon? Es wäre ja nicht so weit gekommen!"

James' Stimme war immer lauter geworden, er hatte sich in Rage geredet. Prof. Aridus machte keinen Versuch, ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie wütend sind, Potter", antwortete er ruhig. „Ich an ihrer Stelle wäre es vermutlich auch. Aber Sie müssen mir glauben, dass ich das alles nicht wollte."

„Erwarten Sie jetzt ernsthaft von uns, dass wir Ihnen verzeihen?", fuhr Sirius den Lehrer an. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass James unauffällig um ein paar Zentimeter nach vorne rückte. Sie hatten das Gleiche im Sinn.

„Ihr verdammter Troll hätte uns beinahe umgebracht!"

„Ich habe Sie gerettet!" Aridus' Stimme klang tatsächlich etwas beleidigt. „Wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, wäre mein Auftrag schon im November erfüllt gewesen und Mary wäre in Sicherheit gewesen! Aber nein, als es so weit war, konnte ich nicht zulassen, dass der Troll euch umbringt. Jetzt haben sie Mary entführt und euch muss ich auch unschädlich machen. Alles umsonst..."

Einen Augenblick lang ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen mitreißen.

„JETZT!", brüllten Sirius und James gleichzeitig. Sirius stieß sich vom Boden ab und sprang auf Aridus zu. Dieser riss seinen Zauberstab hoch und schrie: „STUPOR!"

Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss auf James zu, aber der Quidditch-Jäger wich ihm aus. Mit vereinten Kräften stießen sie Aridus zu Boden. Gedankenschnell riss Remus ihm die Zauberstäbe aus der Hand, während Peter sich auf seine Füße setzte. Im selben Augenblick gab es plötzlich einen lauten Knall und Holzsplitter flogen durch den Raum. Sirius schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Als sich der Staub legte, sah er, dass Prof. Dumbledore und Prof. McGonagall in dem Loch in der Wand standen, wo mal die Tür gewesen war. Und vor ihnen, den Zauberstab entschlossen auf Aridus gerichtet, stand Mr. Potter.

„Dad?", entfuhr es James ungläubig. „Was tust du denn hier?"

„Meine Pflichten als Auror erfüllen", antwortete Mr. Potter trocken. „Und du?"

„Ich glaube", sagte Prof. McGonagall, „das würden wir alle gerne wissen."

* * *

><p>Sirius, James, Remus und Peter saßen mit Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall und Mr. Potter im Büro des Schulleiters und die vier erzählten abwechselnd, was passiert war.<p>

„Und woher wussten Sie, dass Aridus es war, der die Kreaturen ins Schloss ließ?", wollte Prof. McGonagall wissen, als sie berichtet hatten.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass er einen Brief an eine Mary Jones geschrieben hat", erklärte Sirius, „als ich am Anfang des Jahres bei ihm nachsitzen musste. Und als Sie mich dann wieder zu ihm geschickt haben, ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Familie, deren Haus in die Luft gesprengt wurde, ja auch Jones heißt und die verschwundene Frau heißt genauso wie die Frau, an der er den Brief geschrieben hat."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja, Mary Jones ist Aridus' Schwester."

„Seine Schwester?", wiederholte Sirius verblüfft.

„Es stand sogar im Tagespropheten", fiel Remus ein. „Sie hat einen Muggle geheiratet und wahrscheinlich seinen Namen angenommen. Deshalb haben wir nicht daran gedacht, dass es seine Schwester ist."

„Und es stimmt auch, dass er vorher bei der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe gearbeitet hat", bestätigte Mr. Potter. „Aber er hatte einen so unbedeutenden Posten, dass niemand mehr daran gedacht hat."

James pfiff durch die Zähne.

„Und daher hatte er auch noch die Kontakte, um die magischen Kreaturen nach Hogwarts zu schmuggeln."

„Was ich immer noch nicht verstehe", mischte sich Prof. McGonagall ein, „ist, wie Sie, Mr. Potter, so schnell hier herkommen konnten. Woher wussten Sie von Aridus?"

Der Auror lächelte.

„Die vier haben mir eine Eule geschickt. Die Nachricht hat mich aber erst viel später erreicht, weil ich gerade eine wichtige Mission zu erledigen hatte..."

„Eine Mission?", entfuhr es James. „Was für eine Mission?"

Sein Vater schmunzelte.

„Wir haben Mary Jones befreit. Ihr geht es gut, aber die Todesser sind leider entkommen."

_Und von ihnen wussten die Slytherins wahrscheinlich, wann eine Kreatur ins Schloss eindringen würde. Das wollte mir Regulus vor dem Trollangriff erzählen und deshalb hat er „verschlafen", als es so weit war._

„Nachdem ich euren Brief gelesen habe, habe ich mich sofort mit Prof. Dumbledore in Verbindung gesetzt und bin hier hergekommen."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Zwei Männer traten ein. Der eine war groß und breitschuldrig, hatte schneeweiße Haare und sah Lucius Malfoy sehr ähnlich. Der andere war sehr hager, hatte dunkle Haare und einen Schnurrbart, als hätte er ihn mit dem Lineal getrimmt. Den Weißhaarigen erkannte Sirius sofort als Abraxas Malfoy.

„Ah, Dumbledore, schön, dass ich Sie gleich hier antreffe", sagte Malfoy. „Ich komme im Namen des Schulrates..." Er stockte, als sein Blick auf Mr. Potter fiel. „Was tun _Sie_ denn hier, Potter?"

Der Auror lächelte entwaffnend.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich den Verantwortlichen für diese Zwischenfälle festgenommen habe. Und _Sie_, Malfoy?"

„Wie ich schon sagte", fuhr Abraxas Malfoy fort, wobei er den Ärger nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme verbannen konnte, „ich bin hier im Namen des Schulrates. Hier habe ich eine Liste mit sieben Unterschriften, die..."

„Augenblick." Die Stimme des zweiten Mannes war so trocken, dass sie Sirius augenblicklich an Prof. Binns erinnerte. „Mr. Potter, Sie haben den Verantwortlichen festgenommen? Um wen handelt es sich?"

Der Auror nickte.

„Jonathan Aridus. Er wurde mit seiner Schwester erpresst."

„Erpresst?", wiederholte der andere. „Von wem?"

„Voldemort", erklärte Mr. Potter gelassen und dabei ruhte sein Blick vor allem auf Malfoy.

„Beweise", verlangte dieser knapp.

„Die Aussage des Opfers natürlich unter Veritaserum."

„Natürlich." Malfoys Zorn war jetzt offensichtlich. „Konnten Sie denn jemanden identifizieren?"

„Leider nicht. Aber verlassen Sie sich darauf, Malfoy, das werden wir noch."

Malfoys Begleiter räusperte sich.

„Ich fasse zusammen: Die Gefahr, die für Hogwarts bestand ist vorbei, da der Verantwortliche gefasst wurde. Der Grund, weshalb Dumbledore suspendiert werden soll, ist also obsolet?"

Mr. Potter lächelte und sah seinem Sohn dabei sehr ähnlich.

„Sie sagen es, Mr. Crouch."

„Dann muss ich meine Unterschrift zurückziehen", erklärte dieser und zu Malfoys Entsetzen zerriss er die Liste mit den Unterschriften der Schulbeiräte. „Guten Tag."

Er verließ das Büro. Abraxas Malfoy starrte ihm mit unverhohlener Wut hinterher. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Anwesenden zu.

„Nun, Dumbledore, da haben Sie es ja mal wieder geschafft. Was für ein...Glück für die Schule."

Dumbledore lächelte.

„Da bin ich ganz Ihrer Meinung, Abraxas."

Sirius und James tauschten einen Blick aus und mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen. Malfoy bemerkte es trotzdem. Sein Blick ruhte auf Sirius.

„Wenn ich dein Vater wäre, Black, würde ich mich in Grund und Boden für dich schämen."

Sirius spürte, wie das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht erstarrte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Und wenn ich Lucius' Vater wäre, würde ich ständig Angst haben, in dem ganzen Schleim auszurutschen, den er verbreitet", sagte James laut.

„James!", sagte Mr. Potter tadelnd, aber es klang nicht wirklich ärgerlich.

Malfoy warf dem Gryffindor einen vernichtenden Blick zu, aber in Anwesenheit von Mr. Potter verbiss er sich die Antwort. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte aus Dumbledores Büro.


	14. Das zweite Schuljahr

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Das zweite Schuljahr<strong>

Beim Jahresabschlussfest war die Große Halle in Grün und Silber dekoriert und ein Transparent mit einer großen Schlange hing hinter dem hohen Tisch. Sirius, James, Remus und Peter bemerkten mit Genugtuung, dass die Slytherins nicht allzu glücklich aussahen, obwohl sie die Hausmeisterschaft und den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatten.

Dumbledore trat nach vorne.

„Mal wieder ist ein Jahr vorbei!", rief er. „Aber bevor ihr euch auf das herrliche Abschiedsmahl stürzt, muss ich euch noch einmal mit dem schwefligen Geschwafel eines alten Mannes behelligen. Ich hoffe, eure Köpfe sind voller als letztes Jahr...zumindest ein bisschen. Schließlich könnt ihr sie im Sommer wieder richtig leer räumen." Er machte eine Pause. „Wie ich sehe, muss der Hauspokal noch übergeben werden. Die Tabelle sieht aus wie folgt: An vierter Stelle Hufflepuff mit 322 Punkten, an dritter Stelle Ravenclaw mit 370 Punkten, an zweiter Stelle Gryffindor mit 435 Punkten und auf Platz eins Slytherin mit 535 Punkten."

Jubel vom Slytherin-Tisch.

„Das sind die Punkte, die sie uns beim Quidditch geklaut haben", zischte James wütend.

„In Anbetracht der jüngsten Geschehnisse sind aber noch ein paar Punkte zu vergeben", fuhr Dumbledore fort und plötzlich war es totenstill in der Großen Halle. „Für ihren Einsatz beim Schutz von Hogwarts und ihre Unerschrockenheit verleihe ich jeweils 30 Punkte an James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew."

Ohrenbetäubender Jubel. Alle schrien durcheinander. Und am lautesten hörte man: „555 Punkte!"

Gryffindor hatte die Hausmeisterschaft gewonnen.

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag fuhr der Hogwarts-Express nach Kings Cross ab. Wie üblich saßen die vier in einem Abteil und verspeisten Berge von Süßigkeiten.<p>

„Heb bloß die Kassette auf, Sirius", mahnte Remus. „Wenn wir uns diesen Sommer bei James treffen, bring ich den Rekorder mit."

„Ihr seid alle eingeladen!", verkündete James überflüssigerweise.

Als der Hogwarts-Express im Bahnhof einfuhr, warteten wie üblich schon die Eltern. Orion und Walburga Black ließen Sirius keine Zeit, sich großartig zu verabschieden, aber es machte ihm nichts aus. Der Sommer würde nicht ewig dauern und noch vor Beginn des Schuljahres würde er seine Freunde wiedersehen.


	15. Bonuskapitel: Regulus Black

DISCLAIMER: WELT UND PERSONEN GEHÖREN J. K. ROWLING.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonuskapitel: Regulus Black<strong>

Als Regulus Black den Krankenflügel betrat, fühlte er sich hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war er stolz darauf, dass Slytherin Gryffindor geschlagen hatte. Aber es war nicht nur der Sieg seines Hauses, der ihn in gehobene Stimmung versetzte, es war auch die Tatsache, dass sein ach so überlegener älterer Bruder, der sich ach so viel auf seine Zugehörigkeit zu den Gryffindors einbildete, und seine Blutsverräterfreunde eine herbe Niederlage hatten einstecken müssen. Auch wenn Regulus ein etwas schlechtes Gewissen hatte, so gönnte er Sirius die Niederlage doch von Herzen. Es war ein Beweis dafür, dass Slytherins List dem lächerlichen „Edelmut" der Gryffindors überlegen war. Und dass sich Sirius im Unrecht befand.

Andererseits war er besorgt. Wilkes hatte Sirius mit aller Kraft mit Macnairs Treiberschläger auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen. Wie ein Stein war er metertief gefallen und kurz vor dem Aufschlag ausgerechnet von Potter aufgefangen worden. Regulus wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey gebrochene Knochen in Sekunden heilen konnte, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass dies auch für gebrochene Schädel galt. Aber er wusste ebenso, dass er keine Ruhe finden würde, bis er sich nicht mit eigenen Augen von Sirius' Wohlbefinden überzeugt hatte.

„Was willst du hier?", wurde er mit barscher Stimme von Sirius begrüßt, kaum dass er an sein Bett getreten war. _Wie bin ich eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, es könnte ihm schlecht gehen? Oder dass es ihm etwas bedeuten würde, dass sein eigener Bruder ihn besucht?_ Sirius war eindeutig bei bester Gesundheit.

„Ah, dir geht's wieder gut", stellte Regulus sarkastisch fest. „Vermutlich wird es Vater und Mutter interessieren, dass ihr Erbe keine bleibenden Schäden davonträgt – zumindest keine, die nicht schon vorher bestanden."

Wie immer funktionierte es. In Regulus' Augen war Sirius so berechenbar, dass es einem fast leid tun konnte.

„Was willst du damit sagen?", explodierte der Gryffindor prompt. Regulus musste sich ein ironisches Lächeln verkneifen.

„Beruhige dich, Sirius, das war ein Scherz. Ich dachte, damit kennst du dich aus", sagte er stattdessen.

„Seit wann machst du Scherze?"

Regulus zuckte mit den Schultern. Es stimmte, er machte keine Scherze. Er hatte Sirius an einem wunden Punkt treffen wollen und es hatte funktioniert Warum er das hatte tun wollen, wusste er selber nicht so genau. _Vielleicht weil Sirius' Reaktion zeigt, dass Mutter und Vater im Recht. Und er weiß das auch._

„Wilkes hätte das nicht tun dürfen", wechselte Regulus das Thema. „Du bist immer noch ein Black. Malfoy war nicht gerade begeistert und Cissa ist stinksauer."

„Und du?"

Die Frage erstaunte Regulus. _Doch nicht ganz so gleichgültig gegenüber deiner Reinblutfamilie wie du immer tust, was, Bruder?_

„Du bist mein Bruder", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. „Natürlich bin ich ärgerlich darüber, was Wilkes getan."

_Sogar verdammt ärgerlich._ Wilkes würde dafür büßen, wenn er aus dem Krankenflügel kam. Er hätte jeden anderen Spieler zu Brei schlagen können, er hätte das Wohlwollen eines jeden Slytherin gehabt; aber nie – niemals! – hätte er Hand an den Erben der Blacks legen dürfen.

Sirius schwieg einen Augenblick, so, als hätte er mit der Antwort nicht gerechnet. Dann fragte er: „Was ist mit den anderen Quidditch-Spielern?"

„Bitte?", fragte Regulus. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Was interessierten ihn die anderen Spieler?

„Die anderen Gyffindors", erklärte Sirius überflüssigerweise. „Deine Slytherin-Freunde haben Prewitt in der Luft zusammengeschlagen..."

_Und du hast das Gleiche mit Macnair getan._

„...und wenn James nicht ein besserer Flieger als jeder Slytherin wäre, hätten sie das Gleiche mit ihm getan."

Regulus spürte, wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg. Potter. Immer Potter. Jedes Gespräch endete mit Potter. Der hehre Potter, Freund aller Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter. Er war es, der Sirius seinen ganzen Stolz vergessen ließ. Er war der Grund, weshalb Mutter Sirius anschrie und verfluchte und Vater ihn mit dem Cruciatusfluch bestrafte. Er war der Grund dafür, dass Sirius sich wie ein blutsverräterischer Gryffindor benahm und ihn, den Slytherin, seinen eigenen Bruder, verachtete. Und Regulus konnte beim besten Willen nicht verstehen weshalb.

Spätestens nach Bellatrix' Hochzeit hatte er diesen Potter unbedingt kennen lernen wollen. Er hatte wissen wollen, wer dieser Junge war, der Sirius dazu brachte, freiwillig den Cruciatusfluch für ihn zu erdulden, und ihn alles vergessen und verachten ließ, was er jemals wertschätzen gelernt hatte. In seiner Vorstellung war James Potter eine überdimensionale Gestalt ohne Gesicht gewesen, überwältigend, übermächtig und trotz seiner Blutsverrätertendenzen irgendwie bewundernswert – denn wie sonst hätte er Sirius so beeindrucken können?

Aber James Potter hatte absolut nichts mit dieser Vorstellung gemein. Er war ein magerer Junge, nicht größer als Sirius, er trug eine Brille und er schien sich noch nie im Leben die Haare gekämmt zu haben. Und er war so grenzenlos arrogant und von sich und seiner Meinung überzeugt, dass Regulus sich am liebsten übergeben hätte. Ein typischer Gryffindor eben. Regulus konnte beim besten Willen nicht begreifen, wie Sirius Potter mögen, ja, sogar bewundern konnte. Und warum er ihn und seine Familie, ihre Werte und Traditionen für diesen Blutsverräter im Stich ließ.

Sirius allerdings musste nicht wissen, welche Gedanken er sich über ihn und seinen Freund gemacht hatte. Scheinbar gleichgültig zuckte Regulus mit den Schultern.

„Prewitt und Potter sind Blutsverräter. Außerdem warst du mit unserem Treiber auch nicht gerade zimperlich."

„James ist mein bester Freund..."

_Leider._

„...und er hat mir auf dem Feld das Leben gerettet!"

„Er ist ein Blutsverräter", wiederholte Regulus ungerührt. Da gab es keinen Diskussion. Aber das würde Sirius vermutlich nie begreifen, so lange er sich mit diesem Gryffindor-Abschaum abgab.

„Verschwinde, Regulus. Hau ab oder ich vergesse, dass du mein Bruder bist."

Regulus warf Sirius einen kühlen Blick.

„Hast du das nicht schon längst?", frage er. Dann drehte er sich um und marschierte aus dem Krankenflügel. Er hasste James Potter.


End file.
